Three Turns
by Elipsa
Summary: "What we need," Dumbledore said slowly, "is more time." He looked at his watch, "three turns should do it, Miss Granger. Good luck." Only Lady Luck wasn't on time. Time went back, but not to when it should have. "Well, we came from the future, but apparently it wasn't two hours ago as we first thought and if that really is Remus Lupin, I'd wager we went back twenty years…" AU
1. Dementors? In Hogwarts? Never

AN: This story is a combined effort, written by AJ Freas and Elipsa, a mother & daughter collaboration. Mother tried to make it a one-shot, but her daughter was like: 'nope, let's keep going.' Mother: 'uh… no…' Daughter: 'together!' Mother: 'oh, ok!; So now it's 50+ chapters long.

And now for the chapter that started it all…

* * *

**Dementors? In Hogwarts? Never.**

It was only ten-thirty in the evening, but it had been a very long day. First there was the encounter with Draco and the wicked slap from Hermione. Then came the execution of Buckbeak only to have Ron's stupid rat run off. Shortly afterwards was Ron's abduction by a big black dog, and naturally Harry and Hermione blindly went after them.

The tunnel took them to the Shrieking Shack where they not only met Sirius Black, but they found out many things during their time there. Sirius Black was an animagus - who was really the black dog. The same black dog that dragged Ron away. Peter Pettigrew - who was thought dead - was in fact the rat that lived with the Weasley family - affectionately named Scabbers - for the past twelve years. Professor Lupin was a werewolf and a friend once to both Sirius and Peter. However, the real surprise was when Harry learned that it was Peter that betrayed his parents and not Sirius.

Peter managed to escape, Sirius was recaptured and now the two friends - Harry and Hermione - stood in the hospital ward where Ron - the last third of the trio of friends - was asleep behind a curtain recuperating from the whole ordeal with the black dog, werewolf and rat.

Harry ran his fingers through his mussed black locks and sighed tiredly. "I haven't the foggiest idea what Dumbledore was talking about. Do you?"

"He said three turns, Harry."

"I take it that means something to you then." Harry watched in confusion as Hermione silently went about working through her thought process and wrapped them both in a long golden chain. Hermione stared, focused on the medallion in her hand. They stood close together and she smelled like the outdoors which only served to remind him of the events of earlier that day. Harry fidgeted with impatience. Sirius was innocent and Harry wanted to save him. Only Hermione, the smarter of the two, was fussing with her jewelry rather than helping plan some wild rescue attempt. "Uh, Hermione, what is that?"

"In a minute, Harry." Hermione was still fussing with the gold piece of jewelry when an unexpected commotion started outside. Everything slowed down and yet sped up, happening simultaneously.

The temperature plummeted. Harry shivered with knowing dread, grabbed his wand and waited. Fully aware of the confines of the golden chain Hermione put around them, Harry managed to position her behind him as the chill crept quickly through the room. His wand was pointed at the doors that burst open. Three Dementors entered, floating across with a rattling breath that drew a shuddering groan from somewhere to their left where Ron slept.

_"Expecto-"_

_"No!"_

_"-Patronum!"_

Only it was too late. The silver spell flashed, Hermione lost her grip on the medallion in her hand and life as they knew it was careening in reverse so quickly that Harry almost pitched forward from motion sickness. Hermione gripped Harry's arm and the two held steadfast to each other until the outside world slowed to a stop.

"What was that?" Harry croaked his question out.

"This is a Time-Turner. We were to go back in time three turns, three hours…" Hermione looked around in her confusion, finally spotting the clock on the wall. "Eight-thirty? We're off on our time. Quick Harry, where were we at eight-thirty…" She pulled the gold chain from around Harry and stuffed the medallion into her shirt to hide it as the chain readjusted to its earlier length. Madam Pomfrey's door burst open and the two jumped in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this and…" The familiar matronly woman peered at the two students, noting how disoriented and disheveled the pair were, "You two? Is it that late already?"

"I…" Harry looked in confusion to Hermione who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey. Where… or, erm… rather… _when_… are we?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and held a single finger upwards. "You two. Wait here. Quietly. I don't want you two disturbing…" She waved a dismissive hand and walked away towards her office leaving the two youngsters alone.

That was when Harry noticed the closed curtain where Ron was asleep earlier - or rather where Ron would be later that evening seeing how they went back in time. Harry moved quietly towards the closed curtain as Hermione hissed a reprimand. "Harry!"

Harry waved her off and put a finger to his lips. Hermione pursed her lips and followed silently. Harry's eyes widened and he motioned to the sleeping figure of a boy. The boy didn't have red hair like a true Weasley would. This youngster looked familiar with light brown hair. "He looks like-"

The boy grunted and rolled over. He was roughly their age so it just couldn't be him. Harry pushed Hermione away as she gaped, the curtain closing around the boy again. "That can't be, Harry. That can't be Professor Lupin!"

"Professor Lupin?" The amused voice spoke behind them, "Now there's a novel idea. I rather like the sound of that title for him."

Hermione and Harry squeaked; or rather Hermione squeaked and Harry let out more of a manly squawk. Professor Dumbledore stood before them, hands folded behind him, blue eyes sparkling in amusement as he looked over his half moon spectacles. "Poppy mentioned two unknown students and here you are. Now, could one of you please tell me where you came from or, by the question from the young lady, when you came from?"

"Well, we came from the future, but apparently it wasn't two hours ago as we first thought and if that really is Remus Lupin, I'd wager we went back twenty years…" Harry had yet to put his wand away, so when he went to run his fingers through his hair he noted it in his hand and stared at it as if he had never seen it before. "Honestly, I'm not sure what happened."

"Please, sir. It's probably best if we don't say too much." Hermione stepped forward. "My name is Hermione, this is my friend Harry. We were supposed to go back three hours, but something happened. Dementors, you see, they came in-"

"Dementors? In Hogwarts? Never. I would never allow-"

"I… um," Harry interrupted with an amused, knowing smirk on his face, "wouldn't say never, sir. It wasn't by choice, mind you. The Minister for Magic _insisted_ they guard the school since Sirius Black escaped Azkaban-"

A noise caught his attention. Dumbledore raised his hand and the two grew quiet. He swept his hand and the curtain moved away, exposing a boy sitting up in a hospital bed, staring wide eyed and trembling. His voice was reassuring, but the boy couldn't stop staring at the two unknown children. "How much did you overhear?"

Remus' hazel gaze tore from them to his Headmaster and he eeked out a breathy response of, "everything."

"I didn't realize you were awake, Mr. Lupin. Ah, well, saves us time." Dumbledore nodded once, motioned towards the other two to follow and went to the boy's bedside. He conjured three comfortable chairs and sat gingerly onto one, offering the other two to Harry and Hermione and motioned for the girl to continue, "Perhaps we should start with the basics, Miss Granger. I take it you two are students here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir, we're both in Gryffindor, third year."

Dumbledore grinned and nodded, "And you came here with the use of a Time-Turner."

"Yes, I was taking too many courses. Professor McGonagall had given me use of a Time-Turner to attend all of my classes-"

"That's how you've been managing?" Harry interrupted only for Hermione to wave him off.

"Shhh, yes. I wasn't to tell you about it." When he tried to protest, Hermione continued, "I know you're my best friend, Harry, but orders are orders." Harry sat back dejectedly and crossed his arms with an audible huff. Hermione then proceeded to describe their encounter as the Time-Turner was being set into motion while Harry simultaneously cast the patronus, causing the spells to collide.

"Can you create a corporeal patronus, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses and Harry shrugged.

"I've only cast it successfully a couple of times. The time before this one I was told it was corporeal, but I was too busy flying to notice." Harry grinned sheepishly, "Professor Lupin taught me."

"I… _I_ did?" Remus looked shocked. "How did I manage… I can't… I don't even know…"

Hermione smiled at the boy who would grow up to be her favorite professor, "you're quite clever, really. Best professor we've had in Defense."

Remus blinked. His hazel eyes met her soft browns and he blushed, stammering a thanks. Dumbledore nodded decisively, "Well now. We need to get you two back to your time-"

"No." Harry stammered and stumbled from his chair. "I'm not going back."

"Harry, we have to." Hermione glanced worriedly at Dumbledore. "We_ have_ to!"

"I have a chance to get to know my parents. I can… I can… I can stop-"

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm. "No! You can't. Bad things happen to wizards that fool with time, you can't just change some things. There are rules-"

"I don't care about rules. I don't care! Don't you see? We have a chance to stop him before-"

Hermione clamped her hand over Harry's mouth and stared wide eyed at the other two in the room. "You can't say what you're going to say in front of them. They know too much as it is. We must go back to our time and pray we haven't altered things too much."

He pulled out of her clutches. Wand still in hand, Harry pointed it at his friend, shook his head slowly and backed away. Tears threatened to fall from his pained emerald eyes. "What do I have to go back to? Pain? Sorrow? Loneliness? There is nothing for me there, Hermione. _Nothing_."

"You've got friends. People that care for you. We have to save…" She glanced at the two behind her and stepped closer to Harry, lowering her voice a touch but the urgency was still clear in her tone. "We are his only chance. We have to go back to save him."

"Don't you see? If we don't go back, we don't have to save him. We can stop that from happening. He won't have gone to Azkaban, they won't have to die. Don't you see? I could have my-"

"No! There is no guarantee that will work out. Time has a way of making events occur even when you try to change them. Some events _must_ happen, Harry. It must happen in order for the timeline to continue." Hermione glanced again at Remus and Dumbledore, worried about saying too much, but tried again. "What if you did change things? What if you did manage to save _them_? What's to say it doesn't make things worse? What if he kills someone else? Could you live knowing that their deaths is due to your actions; that they died because of you?"

Dumbledore pushed his body from the chair and moved slowly forward, standing beside Hermione. "You're a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. You know that means something. You're brave, you're courageous, you believe in the good in everyone and I have faith you will do the right thing."

"I can't…" Harry's wand hand trembled, but didn't lower. The tears he held back broke free. "Maybe if I just met them…"

Hermione gasped as Remus pulled her back for her own safety. Harry heard her and growled at Remus, "Don't touch her!"

Remus released her and raised his hands, still positioning his body between Harry and Hermione, "Don't do anything foolish."

Harry lowered his wand and barked out a laugh, "Oh for pity's sake, Hermione is my best friend. She's like a sister to me. I'm not about to hurt her."

"Do you still have the Time-Turner, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione who nodded and moved forward towards the Headmaster. She gave a small smile of thanks to Remus before she moved around him.

Remus moved forward to Harry and peered at him. "Potter."

"Yeah?" Harry looked at Remus and sighed. "Yes, I'm Potter. Obviously you can't tell my parents you met me. First off they won't believe you and, if the stories are true, my mother doesn't even _like_ my father yet."

He grinned and nodded, "Lily's eyes. No, she can't stand him, but James swears he will marry her someday. I guess he's right."

Harry gave a small shrug and looked at Remus, "I wish I could tell you more. Hermione would have a fit if I did. Just know that I need you to teach me anything you can and we don't care that you're a werewolf. Especially Hermione, she'd really kill me if she knew I told you she has a huge crush on you."

"You, wait, what?" Remus looked back at the girl speaking with their Headmaster, "she's… but she _knows_? Really she knows? How can she…"

The boy snorted, "She told you how brilliant you are. Now I wonder if she can be right."

Remus scoffed, "But really…"

"Listen, no matter what you think, there are those of us that know and we don't care. We understand and like you for who you are." Harry gave his arm a squeeze. "If I don't tell you later, thanks for everything."

"You make that sound so final, like I won't see you when you go back." Remus put a hand up, "No, right. Can't tell me. Sorry."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore called out to him and Harry sighed heavily.

"Yeah." Resignedly, Harry made his way back to Hermione, allowing her to wrap the golden chain around him. "When Miss Granger gives the word, you must cast your patronus."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I can't."

"Of course you ca-"

"_No_, I can't. I can't think of one positive thought. Especially one strong enough to produce a corporeal patronus." Harry closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. "I'm trying. I just…"

A blast of silver light filled the room with a sense of peace and calm. Harry inhaled deeply, a small grin pulled at his lips. Harry opened his eyes and watched the silver phoenix fly gracefully through the air. "Fawkes." Harry nodded to the Headmaster, "Thank you, Professor."

"Is that…" Remus watched the silver bird dance through the air before dissipating, causing the room to dim back to normal. "That was a corporeal patronus? Yours? A phoenix?"

Dumbledore grinned and chuckled softly, "Yes to all three questions."

"What is yours, Potter?" Remus peered at the boy.

Harry took a deep breath and focused, "Expecto Patronum!"

Much to Remus' surprise a silver streak shot from his wand and took shape. Standing before them all was a silver stag with a full set of antlers. The stag stood proudly before it moved forward and sniffed at Remus who laughed at the touch, cold as it was. "That's bloody fantastic! Are you sure you're just a third year?"

The boy winced at the question and the patronus faded instantly. Harry dropped his gaze and Hermione gently touched his shoulder, "We have to go, Harry."

"It isn't fair."

"Life rarely is. We just do the best we can with what is given to us. You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and Harry nodded. "Ready?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Good luck, you two." Dumbledore smiled serenely at the two. "Two turns, Miss Granger."

Harry grinned at Remus, "See you in twenty years, Lupin. Remember what I told you, yeah?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah," and shot a glance and a shy smile at Hermione, "Bye."


	2. I was Traumatized

**I was Traumatized, Thank You Very Much!**

* * *

"… Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be going now?"

Hermione was looking down at the Time-Turner, a frown marring her face. "Technically, we did. I already turned it, and you cast your patronus."

Harry reached forward and poked it. When nothing happened, Harry looked up again and pointed at the clock, "Well… it's six-thirty. So… are we still in the past twenty years or did we go back to our own time?"

Hermione looked around and saw the closed tapestries around the bed that Ron and Remus had occupied. With a groan, she pointed to it and said, "Unless someone else was in that bed before Ron, I think we just went back two hours and that is still Professor Lupin."

Unable to stop himself, Harry grinned, but refrained from doing a jig in his excitement. "So we're still in the past and we can't go to the future. Let's double check, shall we?"

He strolled over to the curtain and pulled it back. Sure enough, there was Remus fast asleep on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Déjà vu." Hermione sighed, looking up at the matron. "Madam Pomfrey, can you get Professor Dumbledore, please?" Sighing, she sat down on a bed as the elderly - yet younger - woman opened and closed her mouth in surprise.

"Come with me."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the healer glared him into submission stating, "You will not be staying here without supervision until you explain who you are and why you are in my Hospital Wing."

When Harry looked about to say something, Hermione elbowed him roughly in the side. "Yes ma'am."

"Follow me; quickly now." Pomfrey marched out of the Hospital Wing, the two trailing after her. As soon as they were out of the doors, she pulled out her wand and put a few spells in place.

With the woman wearing red and white ahead of them and casting glances over her shoulder at the two of them, Harry moved closer to Hermione to whisper in her ear, "Why is she acting so differently this time around?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying to concentrate. "I'm not sure. Maybe because we went back an additional two hours and she hasn't seen us the first time, or is that the second time?"

"This is so confusing," Harry moaned, causing the matron to glance backwards with a sniff of disdain. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, his mood lifted and he grinned at Hermione, "So I get to see my parents, yes?"

"This isn't the time and place, Harry!" Hermione whispered back fiercely. They were moving up the Grand Staircase with students passing them, some who stopped to openly stare at the two newcomers. "Too many people can overhear!"

Two people rushed past them, almost knocking Pomfrey over. "Sorry, Poppy!" The taller of the two called, grinning over his shoulder. Harry turned and almost froze, but then the boy was moving on with the other close on his heels.

Hermione, seeing that Harry had forgotten how to move, grabbed his elbow and led him after Pomfrey who had huffed and kept moving.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, I know, but we have to keep moving."

Nodding dumbly, Harry followed with a strange look on his face. Finally they stood in front of the gargoyle and the matron snapped out, "Fizzy Wizzy."

The huge statue jumped aside to reveal a moving staircase. She pointed at it and the two obeyed silently. Harry was looking down at his feet, his mind still on the black-haired boy who had hazel eyes that weren't hidden behind glasses and the same facial structure as Harry.

"Harry," Hermione was tugging on his arm to snap him out of his trance. "Come on, you need to focus."

She gave a huff of impatience when he just turned to her and asked, "huh?"

"Really, Harry?" Sighing, she turned and opened the door, dragging Harry through it.

The room was large and circular. Tables full of spinning objects and whirring _things_, books lined up on shelves, papers scattered everywhere, an empty bird perch by the window, and Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his large wooden desk in front of a circular staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore, my name's Hermione and this is Harry." Hermione paused, staring fixedly at the desk in front of her, Harry's arm latched around hers. She wondered how much to tell, but then she just decided to give it all. "Well… we come from the future," she rushed out as she pulled out the Time-Turner again to show the Professor.

Harry shook himself out of his trance to stare at Hermione, "You said we have to be careful of what we say!"

"Harry, really, this is Professor Dumbledore. And do you really think we could have kept it a secret from him anyway?" When Harry didn't have a reply she nodded smartly. "Exactly. Now, where was I? Oh yes, we're -"

"You're from the future?" Pomfrey's voice had Hermione turning around and blinking owlishly at the olderish lady.

"Oh, I forgot you were here. Yes, we're from the future."

"And we're going to be arriving for the first time two hours from now!" Harry winced when Hermione smacked him across the shoulder, "What?"

"This is technically the first time we're here."

"No it's not, this is -"

"I believe what the young lady is trying to say is that this is the first time we meet you in this time. However, for you two, this is really the second time in this time period, am I correct?" Dumbledore finally spoke, breaking the two from their squabbling.

The two turned to face the man whose eyes were unblinking at them, but they were hard as they took in everything. "Yes, sir," Hermione finally spoke up. "We tried to go back to the future, but something went wrong and we went back two hours - to now. It's all really confusing."

"What time period are you originally from?" Pomfrey asked as she scurried forward to stand in front of the students and beside the Headmaster.

"Twenty years," Harry said. "And I actually saw you quite a bit. Seems I couldn't - can't," he hastily changed his reply when Hermione sent him a raised eyebrow, "stay out of trouble and end up being treated by you repeatedly."

"Is that so?" Pomfrey looked the boy up and down, a slight smile pulling on her lips. "I tend to have a soft spot for those who see me almost constantly."

Harry's smile widened as he nodded, "Though I think you try to pass it off with reprimands for having to see me so often."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione poked him hard in the side so he would squeak and jump away. "Anyway, originally we were told to go back three hours, but I only managed two turns when we were interrupted by magical creatures and Harry had to ward them off with a spell."

Dumbledore nodded, but didn't say anything. He just steepled his fingers and continued to listen. "However, whatever you... will? did? to the Time-Turner to take us forward to the future, didn't work, and we instead only went back an additional two hours."

"I believe I have a theory on that," Dumbledore answered, a twinkle finally in his eyes. "However, before I get to that, may I have your names? Your full names, if you will."

Blushing, Hermione pointed to herself, "Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter, sir."

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore's bright blue eyes focused on Harry. "Are you related to James Potter?"

Harry looked over at Hermione his eyes wide and pleading. She gave a sigh, "He's James' son, sir." When Harry gave a triumphant grin she rolled her eyes, "When I said we have to tell him everything, I really did mean it. Besides, didn't you hear the professor when we first arrived? He called us by our last names. I hadn't realized he had until he just asked us for our full names. That was a clue that I managed to miss and you fully ignored."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry managed to dodge Hermione's next slap with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well," Pomfrey said.

"I think we're trying not to focus on the situation too much," Hermione said with a small frown. "And odd things tend to happen around Harry anyway, so it's not too much of a surprise we've gotten into this mess."

"Hey!"

Hermione merely stuck her tongue out at Harry in return. "Umm… I'm not sure what else to say…"

"I think the world is coming to an end!" Harry said dramatically, recoiling from Hermione to avoid the slap aimed at him.

"Would you like to hear my theory of why you went back two hours instead of returning to your own time?"

Hermione paused in her attempt to hit Harry, "If you don't mind, sir."

With a sigh of relief, Harry lowered his arms and stared at the professor. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe that because a magical creature was involved, it has caused the Time-Turner to malfunction. Instead of taking you back two hours in your own time, it went back twenty years to... this present. Now, when we try to send you forward, the Time-Turner is still not working correctly so it took you back an additional two hours here."

"You'll be able to fix it, though, won't you, sir?" Hermione asked, eyes bright.

"I do not know."

Harry and Hermione both looked at him, and asked at the same time, "What?"

"If this Time-Turner is indeed malfunctioning, I am unsure of how to fix it. After all, they were just recently created and they are still being fine-tuned. They are nothing as advanced as this one."

"So… we're stuck here?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"For the time being, it appears so."

Harry jumped up, "Really? We get to take classes here and everything?" Then something struck him that he hadn't thought of until just then. "What about Ron?"

Giving him a look of disdain, Hermione shrugged. "What about him? It's not like he _knows_ where we are. He's not even born yet so I don't think he cares."

"Yes, but he's Ron. When he finds out-"

"I'll laugh." Hermione crossed her arms. "He's been a right prat to me this year. He'll deserve me laughing at him just a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"… You know what I mean."

"Headmaster, what are we going to do with them?" Pomfrey whispered to the elder man as the two bickered. "Will they stay here while you attempt to fix it?"

"Poppy, I don't believe anyone can fix this. At least not for a couple of years. Once that happens, they will be too old to go back to their third year of schooling. No, it seems as if they will have to live out their time in this time period."

"Won't that upset the timeline?"

"I'm almost certain of it."

"But won't they disappear if they cause something drastic to change in their future?"

Dumbledore stared at the two children, amused at their antics, "I don't believe so, Poppy. The timeline is fickle, yes. However, I'm sure that it will come up with ways to protect itself. If the purpose of their initial venture has changed, the timeline will create a different scenario to propel them to our time."

"If you're sure…" Pomfrey didn't really comprehend what the headmaster was talking about, but if he was sure the two weren't in danger, then that was all that mattered. "So will they stay here?"

"Yes, but I believe that their identities will need to be changed. We don't want unnecessary commotion when we can avert it." Dumbledore looked over at Pomfrey with a smile. "I believe, Poppy, that you should go back to the Hospital Wing so you will be able to greet our guests when they arrive again. When they do, send for me and I'll handle everything from there."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Harry James Potter, do not _mention_ what happened our second year! I was traumatized, thank you very much!"

Harry collapsed on a chair, laughing while Hermione stood over him, apparently fuming. Pomfrey shook her head and exited the room. With the two of them, her life was going to be much more hectic than she was used to.

* * *

A/N There has been some confusion on why we chose to pick the characters Harry and Hermione... There is a reason the genres chosen are family and humor. Harry and Hermione are, or will be, family but as siblings which will become clear in the next chapter. So, please be patient and answers will come.

And awesome catch by: TheSapphireGoddess. I hope you didn't mind when we didn't reply to your review because your question was answered in this chapter. Hope everything's all cleared up now :)


	3. Madam, erm Aunt Poppy

**Madam, erm Aunt Poppy**

* * *

The hour was growing late, Harry rubbed his temples as they were once more sitting in the Headmaster's office together. "I can't just be her brother, we're the same age. Sort of. We're in the same year and we aren't exactly twins so how would that work… exactly?"

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll take care of everything." Hermione gave Harry a condescending pat on his head and he grumbled incoherently while Dumbledore chuckled softly at their antics. "Twins aren't always identical. There is such things as fraternal twins where one is a girl and the other is a boy. Still, with our birthdays so far apart, we couldn't manage that anyway."

Harry sniffed and scowled. "I wouldn't want to be your twin _anyway_."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "And why not? I'm rather brilliant and top of our class. Are you simply threatened by-"

"I don't believe this is productive. Shall we focus on what is required to enroll you two instead?" Dumbledore pointedly looked at them both and they settled down quickly with a mumbled apology. "No you aren't twins. You don't have the temperament. Siblings will work since you're ten months apart."

"Irish twins." Hermione added as Harry contemplated things. Really his mind was drifting and Hermione watched with annoyance as different emotions flitted across his features. Just as she was about to reach out and smack Harry's arm, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes. Children born within a year of each other are often referred to as Irish twins." A smile pulled at Dumbledore and before either of the two students could react, he was scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment with flourish and swirls of his quill. "Excellent!"

"Erm, what is so excellent?" Harry sat up, realizing he had zoned out and looked from Hermione, who shrugged, to a grinning Dumbledore.

"You are siblings. Your mother is a sibling of Poppy's. There was a… well tragedy is a bit much perhaps, but we'll hammer out the details of why you're here later. You'll be staying with Poppy for the summer."

The note in his hand flashed and dissolved instantly and only moments before the floo flared with green flames. "And there is your aunt now with your classmate."

Pomfrey and Remus stepped from the green flames; her face stern and apparently unamused, his face simply open and bemused. The hard look of Pomfrey was directed at Dumbledore, "My sister had Irish twins? Really now, Albus!"

Remus grinned at the two and quickly moved to their sides to crouch beside their chairs. Their hushed voices discussed what happened once the Time-Turner was set into motion and filling Remus in on what has been happening since then.

"Now, Poppy, I'm more than willing to help you with their care. With your aide as guardian, it will resolve their sudden enrollment and a glamor will fix the obvious lack of similarities in their appearances." Dumbledore did his best to placate the woman as she huffed.

She looked at the two and melted at the eager look in Harry's eyes. Pomfrey's hand pressed to her bosom and she shook her head resignedly with a soft sigh. "How can I deny these two? Fine, Albus. They can be my wards."

"Yes!" Harry jumped to his feet and hugged the woman. Remus blinked in surprise and Hermione grinned. "Thank you!" Pomfrey stiffened and patted Harry's back exactly twice before extracting the child from her person.

Hermione simply smiled gratefully and added her thanks before Pomfrey spoke again, "Now there is the matter of your last name. I did have a sister, her last name was Radisson. Neither of you are pureblood," She nodded in relief when both students shook their heads, "so that won't be an issue as I'm a half-blood. No one will look too closely into matters, I'd hope."

"What about you, Lupin?" Harry looked at Remus. "You've met me and Hermione. You know our last names. We're more than willing to keep your secret. Can you keep ours?"

Remus grinned at Harry and stole a quick, nervous glance at Hermione. "I'd already planned on keeping you two secret from the others. So keeping your secrets is a given. How long will you be staying?"

"That remains to be seen. Good, these two will join classes on Monday. Both have been already sorted into Gryffindor. I see no reason to resort them." Dumbledore nodded with such finality that the others simply nodded in agreement and no one thought to argue. "Has Mr. Lupin been released from your care yet, Poppy?"

"Yes, and I'm thinking we need to get these two cleaned up and outfitted in order to prepare them for classes on Monday." Pomfrey watched the two youngsters and Hermione stood suddenly with an audible 'oh!'

"We don't have books, clothes," When Harry groaned, Hermione looked at him with concern and gasped as she realized, "Crookshanks and Hedwig!"

"I'm guessing they are your familiars?"

"Yes'm. Crookshanks is a half cat, half kneazle, he's mine and Hedwig, she's a snow owl that belongs to Harry." Harry grabbed her hand when her legs failed her. Hermione plopped without grace back into her chair and they both sat quietly. "I don't think I want another cat, though."

"I can't replace Hedwig either." Harry shrugged, "And I only got to ride my Firebolt a dozen times."

"You play quidditch?" Remus prodded.

"Yup, seeker, played all three years."

"You played your first year?"

"Yes."

"That's against the rules."

"Harry is... was... will be... possibly... either way, during our time, Harry was the youngest seeker in over a century." Hermione added.

The youngest Gryffindor seeker grinned at his best friend before continuing, "Professor Dumbledore made an exception for me at Professor McGonagall's request during our first year." Harry grinned when Pomfrey snorted, "Yes, twenty years later and Professor McGonagall still takes her quidditch quite seriously."

"Albus, I have no patients in the Hospital Wing at the moment. I should take these two shopping for supplies in the morning. We will be back Sunday evening before supper." Pomfrey spoke with such assuredness, no one dared argue.

"Thanks again, Madam, erm Aunt Poppy." Harry grinned and Pomfrey stifled a groan.

"Might I suggest calling your aunt Madam Pomfrey while we are on school grounds. What you call each other off the premises, I leave to you three to sort out." Dumbledore looked at the new students with a soft twinkle in his clear blue eyes. "As for you, Mr. Lupin, you'll want to make your way back to your common room before you're missed by your friends."

"Yes, sir." Remus grinned at the others, "see you two tomorrow. Good night Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore."


	4. But I'm a Potter

**But**… **I'm a Potter**

* * *

"Three years at Hogwarts and I had never been in the Headmaster's office. In one weekend, this is my third visit." Hermione sighed softly.

Harry huffed, "Don't look at me, I was only there once in second year after-" Harry stopped mid-sentence and stared at Hermione, "I should tell him. Just think how much better it would be to take care of that now. No one would be petrified, the basilisk wouldn't be let loose again. No big scare and Ginny wouldn't almost die." He looked over at Hermione slyly, "And you wouldn't be traumatized."

She just sent him a withering glare before facing forward again, "Well you do know where the entrance is and how to get in." Pausing for only a moment, Hermione turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Which means we won't be missing any exams."

Continuing to stomp down the hallway, he said, "And I wouldn't have to go alone. I'd have help."

Hermione nodded in acquiescence. "Okay." She raised her hand to knock and the door drifted open with the voice of the headmaster welcoming them in.

"Just in time," Dumbledore motioned them forward, "Licorice snap?"

Harry glanced in the bowl before shaking his head, "Thanks, but no. Our trunks are with Madam Pomfrey in her office. She said we are to come see you before going down to dinner."

"Nervous?" The headmaster queried. Hermione nodded and Harry shrugged; being gawked at and whispered about was nothing new to him. Dumbledore chuckled and leaned back on his desk, "There's no need to be nervous. The school hasn't changed that much in the past fifty years, I doubt it has changed in the next twenty."

"You'd be surprised." Harry scratched his head with a sheepish grin. "Which brings me to a topic you may be interested in. There are a few things you should know about our timeline, sir. One is about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh, and what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets that I do not?"

"I know where the entrance is. I know what the 'monster' is; Hermione figured that one out. I killed it our second year. Of course, that hasn't happened yet in this timeline and if I were to have help this time, it would make things go much more smoothly." Harry took a deep breath, "I am not the heir, but I do speak parseltongue which is needed to open the doors."

"We will surely discuss that again in more detail later. At the moment, Mr. Radisson, we need to talk about your appearance. You bear a striking resemblance to Mr. Potter, and not enough to Poppy and your sister. If you don't mind, I would like to put a mild glamour on you."

Harry's eyes widened. "But sir! I don't want to change who I am exactly!"

Giving a nod, Dumbledore waved a hand to put Harry's nerves at ease. "It's not much, Mr. Radisson. I am sure you wish to keep your hair and eye color the same?" When he received a nod, the headmaster continued. "All I will be changing is the shape of your face and a bit of curl into your hair." He chuckled when Harry gripped his hair, "Not much, my boy, but enough to look similar to Hermione's. You will also have a longer, straighter nose and more defined cheekbones. It does not take much to make others see what you wish them to see."

He gave a very hesitant nod and Harry closed his eyes as Dumbledore drew his wand. "Now, Mr. Radisson, the most important thing to remember is that this charm ends exactly one week later, so you must see me before six o'clock Sunday evenings, every week. Is this understood? Miss Radisson will surely help you remember."

"Yes, sir." There was a sharp tap on his head, but nothing else felt different. "Is it all set, sir?" He peeked one eye open

"It is." Dumbledore nodded towards his office door. "And just in time, your Head of House has arrived."

With a wave of his hand the door opened. Professor McGonagall stood ready to knock and dropped her hand to her side. She looked with startled confusion at the group of three: two children in uniform sporting Gryffindor colors sat before the headmaster's desk and the headmaster watching her expectantly.

"Come in, come in, Minerva." Dumbledore motioned her forward.

McGonagall entered, the door closed behind her and she looked at her friend for a clue to what was going on. "Evening, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and motioned towards the children. "Minerva, these are the two we spoke about. They are related to Poppy; Harry and Hermione Radisson. Harry, Hermione, your Head of House, Professor McGonagall."

Her eyebrow rose, as if waiting for the two to say something first. Hermione jumped into the conversation, "I'm sorry this isn't a very good first impression, but we're good students-"

"Hermione was top in our class." Harry grinned at his... sister. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Aunt Poppy, erm, Madam Pomfrey also told us that you're to be our Transfiguration professor."

"Indeed." McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore who simply nodded. "You two have trunks, school supplies-"

"Yes'm, our things are in Madam Pomfrey's office." Hermione blushed when McGonagall looked at her again.

"Very well, it is time for the dinner feast. I suppose you have books as well, what classes will you be taking?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again with a snap. Harry grabbed her hand and answered for them, "I have Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Hermione is the smart one, she has Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. Professor Dumbledore says you don't have Divinations, so I've been told Muggle Studies will do until next year."

"Let us be off, then." She turned on her heel and headed to the door of the office. Before following, Hermione shot a relieved look at Harry and squeezed his hand before following.

"Mr. and Miss Radisson, I would like to see you on Friday, to see how you two are doing in the school," Dumbledore called towards them. He walked around his desk to head for the stairs at the back of his office. "I will be down in a few minutes, Minerva. I will be placing them in the Hogwarts registry."

"Very well, Albus."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Hermione answered.

They turned around and saw that McGonagall had already left the office, and they quickly followed after her. Dumbledore's chuckles followed after them as he went about his business.

"Now, there are a few rules that you will be made aware of," McGonagall began as the gargoyle jumped back into its spot. "One: the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits." Yep, that wouldn't be a problem. "Two: your house is your family, your achievements will earn you points; any rule breaking will lose you points." That might be a bit of a problem. "Three: Curfew is at eight for you two. That means no leaving Gryffindor tower after that time. If you do, whoever catches you will determine your punishment which will be house points and a detention. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Is this understood?" Great, another problem. Maybe Harry should nick the cloak from James... Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded. They definitely needed the cloak to survive.

"Yes'm."

They were just about to the landing when McGonagall paused and looked at Harry. "I heard you were a seeker, Mr. Radisson."

"…Yes?"

"Will you be trying out for the Quidditch team next year?"

Harry's face broke into a grin, "'Course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You still need time to study, Harry."

Waving a hand, Harry shrugged. "Yes, Hermione, but Quidditch!"

"Yes, Harry, but studies!"

McGonagall gave them a small smile before heading towards the huge oak doors. "Now, the students are already in the Great Hall. Gryffindor table is at the far right. Mr. Radisson, you will be rooming with Misters Lupin, Black, Potter, and Pettigrew. Miss Radisson, you will be rooming with Miss Evans, MacDonald, Pewter, and Rose. I have already alerted them to your presence, so they know to save you seats. Are you two ready to join your house?"

Harry nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Hermione slowly nodded her head, her lips trembling. Harry looked down at their joined hands as Hermione's body trembled and gave her a gentle squeeze. Grateful, she gave him a tiny smile.

McGonagall took that as a sign and opened the doors wide and strolled into the room. Every voice went quiet. Every face turned towards them.

Hermione went pale and Harry looked around until he saw Remus. He whispered to his sister, "Look who I found, Hermione. Only your biggest crush of all time."

Immediately color rushed back into her face and she smacked him on the arm, "Behave. Remember we're mourning our parents."

Rolling his eyes, he dragged her over to the Gryffindor table and sat in one of the empty spaces that was left between him and a mousy haired boy with blue eyes and across from two other dark haired boys.

Remus chuckled as Harry plopped down and stared at one of the boys in front of them. "Alright, introductions. This is Harry and Hermione Radisson. The two in front of you are Sirius Black," who winked at the two, "James Potter" who gave them a cheeky smile, "beside you, Hermione, is Peter Pettigrew" who gave them a tiny wave even as the two stiffened.

"Remus' been telling us all about you guys," Sirius said as he leaned forward eagerly, wanting a better look at the two. "You look nothing alike, though, for twins."

"Irish twins aren't the same as twins in the general sense. We weren't born on the same day. There is less than a year between our birthdays. I'm the oldest." Harry was too busy looking at James, so Hermione kicked his calf under the table to get his attention. When he came back to the world of the living, Hermione smiled and said quietly, "I have our father's nose and chin. Harry has our mother's eyes."

He gave his sister a supportive nudge and appreciative grin.

"So what brings you two to Hogwarts so late in the year?" James asked, biting into a chicken wing.

Dropping his gaze to the plate in front of him, Harry kept to the plan and kept his mouth firmly shut and let Hermione do the talking.

Hermione pushed her own plate away from her, as if no longer hungry and whispered, "Our parents..." she raised her eyes to the ceiling as if willing tears to not fall. "There was a car accident and..." pursing her lips tightly she shook her head and kept going, "No one survived the crash. We were at school and they were coming to pick us up."

Her voice cracked and Harry reached out and grasped her hand in his.

"We couldn't stay in America-"

"America? But you have a British accent," Peter blurted out.

Hermione glanced over at the boy who had a hand slapped over his mouth and gave a small smile, "We were born and raised here in Britain, but we had moved to Massachusetts by the time we were of secondary school age."

She waited a beat to see if there were any other questions. When there was none, Hermione continued on with their story, "The reason we couldn't stay in America is because Aunt Poppy is our closest kin." Her head dropped forward, her hair obscuring her face. "She's our only family left."

Silence fell around them and Hermione's grip on Harry's was tight, as if grasping a lifeline as the two hoped the others would believe the story.

"Ah, well, sorry to hear that." Sirius coughed and went on to change the subject. "Anything you need to know about Hogwarts, I can help you out. I know _everything_ about this castle."

"Where's the Ancient Runes Class, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly, stabbing a piece of steak and moving it to his plate.

"Eeh… not important. Anything _important_, like the kitchens and where to skiv classes."

James laughed and nodded, "He likes to think he's the best at everything."

"That's the main thing," Peter chuckled. "He _thinks_ he's all that, but he's really just pretending to know everything."

"Aww, not you too, Peter!" Sirius clasped his hands over his heart and dramatically falling to the floor. No one seemed to pay him any mind, though. "Why's everyone ganging up on me tonight? Where's the loyalty?"

"It flew out the window for the moment," James hauled the other boy back up.

"James is the one who can get away with anything, though," Peter went on, nibbling on a piece of bread. "Besides with McGonagall, of course."

James frowned at the Head Table, "Yeah, though I'll wear her down eventually. I mean, no one says 'no' to a Potter forever."

Harry cocked his head to the side, his small smile slipping a bit. "What do you mean? You shouldn't get away with anything just because of your surname." He cringed when Hermione's heel jammed into his foot.

Blinking, James looked over at Harry. "Of course it matters. Potter's get everything they want." He pointed down the table to Harry and Hermione's right, "see that girl? The red-head? That's Lily Evans. I'm going to marry her one day. She denies it, but eventually it'll happen. I get everything and anything I want. Simple as that."

"He thinks he should have the world," Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't pay him any mind when he gets on his high horse. He likes to hear his own voice."

"Too right!"

"Now who's not having their loyalties right, Sirius?" James poked Sirius on the head who just batted the other's finger away.

A frown marred Harry's face. "But what does it matter if you're a Potter? It doesn't make you better than the next person."

"But… I'm a Potter," was the only reply James could come up with.

"And I'm a… Radisson. What makes you any better than me?"

The silence grew thick and Hermione eyed the boys across the table from her nervously as she slapped Harry's knee, who winced. "Sorry about Harry-"

"Don't apologize for me." Harry caught on and combed a hand through his curls, "Listen, I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just curious and that gets the better of me sometimes."

Remus gave the boy next to him a slap on the back, "No worries, Sirius and James do that all the time and they always sound rude."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Peter!"

Harry looked over at Hermione with an apologetic grin. She gave his knee a pat and went back to the conversation. When she found the other four boys arguing, she rolled her eyes and interrupted. "So who am I rooming with? Professor McGonagall mentioned Evans, so is that Lily Evans that James spoke of?"

Remus dropped the argument with the other three to answer. "Yeah, the other three are Mary MacDonald, Madison Pewter, and Ebonie Rose." He pointed the three out. Mary was a light skinned brunette with laughing blue eyes. Madison had blonde hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. Ebonie was dark skinned with black hair and caramel eyes. "They're a good lot, though Ebonie and Madison are usually found together more often than with the others."

"Shut it, Potter!"

"You're the one who needs to shut it, Black, so shut it!"

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked Remus, having to lean forward to see past Harry.

"I'm afraid so. Though it tends to be amusing, I must admit."

"Remus!"

"What? It's true." Remus looked over at the grinning idiots in front of him. "Though why I put up with their idiocy, I have no idea."

"Because we're awesome," they replied in unison, faces deadly serious.

"Yes, that must be why." Remus once again rolled his eyes.

Peter leaned over and whispered, loudly, to Harry and Hermione, "They think they're hot and deserve everything thrown at their feet."

"Peter!"

Peter blinked innocently, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sirius barked out a laugh as Harry spoke, "Or maybe they just practice together in front of the mirror to be able to talk at the same time."

The two black haired boys turned their attention to Harry. Both soon had grins plastered on their faces. Remus nodded and said, "You'll fit in just fine if you can handle them."

Hermione patted Harry on the head, "My brother will have no problems fitting in when there's idiocy around."

"Hermione!"

"What? It's true." She gave a tiny, almost barely there laugh with the others while Harry smiled. Then he looked over at his father and his smile slipped just a bit. Did his dad actually believe in all the hype he spouted off, or was it just something else he kidded around about?


	5. Hermioneeeeeee!

**Hermioneeeeeee!**

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop blushing. Her face felt like it was on fire, but she really couldn't help it. It was all Remus' fault. Hermione chanced a glance at him and was lost gazing at his soft brown hair and long lashes that shielded his hazel eyes. Remus was just so sweet and walked her to class and sat next to her and let her read his notes and-

"Miss Radisson," Professor Babbling called out, breaking through Hermione's analysis of Remus' many virtues, "can you tell me what this rune represents?"

Hermione hadn't meant to let out that little squeak of surprise. Remus had nudged her because she hadn't immediately reacted to her name being called. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again and clasped her hands together in order to resist fanning her face.

Lily refused to look at Hermione; her hand was in the air, reaching for the ceiling. Her face was red as well, but it probably had more to do with the fact that Lily was trying not to blurt out the answer to Babbling's question.

Hermione was too busy staring at the rune that Babbling was pointing out to pay any attention to the red headed girl. She smiled timidly and spoke assuredly, "That's Ehwaz; it means Partnership and corresponds to the Latin letter e."

The red head's hand dropped immediately. She stiffened as her head whipped around so she could stare with a huff at the new girl. Babbling was pleased, even if Lily wasn't, "Well done, a point for Gryffindor."

Remus leaned closer and whispered to Hermione, "Impressive recovery."

Hermione beamed at him, her smile bright and heartfelt. "Thanks."

* * *

"Care of Magical Creatures sure is different here. I miss Hagrid."

Hermione gave him a small nod of understanding, "Well, you don't have to really. He is here; he just doesn't teach that class yet."

"Sure, but Kettleburn is even more insane than Hagrid could ever hope to be. You should _see _what he has us working with!" Harry shuddered and hissed, "_Doxies_! Kettleburn had us feeding the nasty buggers and said if we got bitten he had an antidote. It's a good thing Neville isn't here. Poor bloke would die before he could get bitten."

Having met up in the Entrance Hall the two 'siblings' walked down the steps into the dungeons. Harry wasn't looking forward to their next class. They had potions before lunch. The only thing that the two were happy about was there was no Snape.

"Ah and our new students have arrived, welcome, welcome!" Professor Slughorn made sweeping motions with his arms in a grand gesture.

Hermione bit her lip as each head turned their way. They weren't that late, just a bit because Harry was being too loud to enter the classroom immediately and because of that they were once again the center of attention. Harry took it in stride as Hermione blushed deeply and dropped her gaze.

"You're going to be my partner, yeah? You know I can't survive without you." Harry pleaded, but his words were for naught.

"I have a standing rule in my class. Houses must intermingle! Grand way to enforce House unity." Slughorn beamed at them and Harry's shoulders slouched. That was when he actually looked around the room. The four marauders were all sitting by someone in green and they all gave smiles - all of various degrees - and James and Sirius actually waved at them.

Harry gave a small wave back, but thought he was going to be ill and sighed heavily. Potions was bad enough, but he couldn't sit with Hermione. The indignities. He would be forced to take notes and make his own potions.

"Come now, Mr. Radisson, you are partnered with Mr. Snape, Miss Radisson with Mr. Rosier." The two students exchanged a panicked look before making for their assigned desks.

Harry sat, or rather plopped, into his designated chair. His bag drooped to the floor and he looked along the table at the boy. Harry tried not to stare. So much for potions without Snape. The young boy had the usual black hair, pale skin and hooked nose. Only it wasn't as prominent and Harry was left wondering if maybe he broke it at sometime.

"Do you always stare? It is rather rude." His voice was low, snide and condescending. A higher pitch than his customary dulcet baritone voice and Harry smirked. This Snape wasn't as intimidating.

"Sorry. You just remind me of someone. My name's Harry."

"You're a Gryffindor."

"And you're a Slytherin. Point?"

"Point being, you are not Harry. You are Radisson. As I am Snape."

Harry sighed and gave a small shrug. "Okay. So what are we brewing?"

"Shrinking Solution. Ever made it before?"

"Successfully?" Harry smirked when Severus' head whipped around. "Once."

"Very well, shake the peeled shrivelfig."

"Okay just let me know when you need it. Last time the classroom was filled with nasty green gas and the professor yelled until his face turned blue."

Severus snorted and Harry grinned. Perhaps having Snape in potions wasn't going to be so horrid after all.

* * *

It was finally the last class of the day, and it was the simple class of Muggle Studies. However... it was also an elective without Hermione. He knew she was fine because Remus was with her, but none of the other Marauders were in the same class as Harry. There was one Gryffindor girl that seemed vaguely familiar, and he was sure that her name started with a 'M', but other than that, he had no idea.

A familiar face was a familiar face, though, and Harry wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he shifted his bag higher on his shoulder and strode over to the brunette and asked politely, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Well... Jacob usually sits here with me..." The girl looked around the room, barely giving Harry a glance at all. After a second she gave a sigh before smiling at him, "But, since you're new and probably don't know anyone else at the moment, I suppose you can sit by me. I can probably help you a bit, I'm a Muggle-born. My name's Mary. Mary MacDonald."

Biting the inside of his cheek he replied, "Harry Radisson. If it's too much trouble I can sit somewhere else."

"No no no, it's no problem at all. Jacob is a bore anyway." She smiled up at him. "What do you know of Muggles?"

"I'm a half-blood. Plus I have Hermione; what I didn't know, she made sure I learned. So I should know enough to probably pass the class alright."

"Well, if you need any help-"

"Good afternoon, class." That voice. Harry knew that voice. "Today we are going to be learning about telephones." Where had he heard that voice before? It was getting closer, moving towards the front of the class. "Now, who knows where these originated from?"

Finally the Professor passed him. He wore purple robes and his voice was smooth without a hiccup, but it sounded so familiar, as if he heard it at least once.

The bald Professor turned around and faced the class. "Ah yes, Mr. Radisson. A pleasure to have you join us. My name is Professor Quirrell."

"H-h-hello, P-Professor," Harry finally stammered out, trying very hard not to mimic the teacher he remembered, and failing miserably at it.

"Now, back to my question. Do you know where telephones originated from, Mr. Radisson?"

"Eer..." It was going to be a long class period; all he could think about was that he was going to see Voldemort every time Quirrell turned around.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Harry rushed towards the gargoyle where Hermione already stood. "Hermioneeeeeee!"

She finally turned with a stern frown in place, "Harry, stop making a scene." When her 'brother' finally stopped before her she held out her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Breathe, Harry. Calmly." After a few moments of him breathing - and looking like he was going to combust - he finally seemed to calm down just a little bit. "Alright, now, without shouting at me, what happened?"

All her hard work to get him to calm down flew out the window. "Quirrell's here! He's the Muggle Studies Professor!"

It was a good thing it was Friday night and an hour until curfew. No one was in the hall to hear Hermione's screech of, "_What_?!"

Harry chuckled, "I thought you told me to calm down."

She glared at him, "That isn't the point, Harry! Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"Hermione."

"I mean, you dealt with him first year, but now what's going to happen?"

"Hermione."

"Shush Harry, I'm trying to think."

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"This is _before_ anything happened to him."

Her mouth fell open in a little _o_. "_Right_. Well, we'll tell Professor Dumbledore later about him, then. We have _so_ much to tell him."

"Hermione."

"We need to go inside."

Chuckling, Harry nodded and Hermione turned promptly to the gargoyle and said, "Fizzy Wizzy."

The gargoyle hopped out of the way, the revolving steps moved, Harry motioned for Hermione to enter first and he soon followed. The two students were quiet as they arrived at the top. Harry moved past Hermione and paused, waiting for the admittance which didn't come. He frowned at the door and knocked.

No sound came. He glanced at Hermione, "He said tonight, right?"

"Well, yes, but he hadn't given an exact time. Perhaps we missed him and-"

"The gargoyle doesn't move if you aren't expected, even if you know the password." Harry knocked again then opened the door and entered. "We'll just wait inside."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. She gasped when the circular stairs behind moved again and she quickly entered behind him.

"Look Hermione, it's Fawkes." Harry smiled up at the phoenix and rubbed his belly gently. "Hello, boy. I doubt you remember me."

Fawkes spread his wings and gave a trill of pleasure. Both students smiled at the bird. "I see you've met Fawkes. I recall you recognizing my patronus at our first meeting. How is it you've met my familiar, Mr. Potter?"

Hermione spun around and bit her lip, nudging Harry. He ignored her and continued to smile at the bird, sliding a finger along his chest. "Our second year, Fawkes saved me. You see, that year someone opened the Chamber of Secrets. Students were petrified, including Hermione, but not before she figured out the beast was a basilisk.

"I learned I was a parselmouth. The school board sent you away. They took Hagrid to Azkaban because he was framed the first time around and they needed to look as if they were doing something productive to keep the children safe. Fudge's words, not mine.

"Ginny Weasley, the youngest of their brood, was taken down there to die. Moaning Myrtle told me where the entrance was. I went down there with her brother, Ron and Professor Lockhart - our idiotic defense teacher who didn't know the difference between the two ends of a wand. There was a small cave in because of Lockhart and we were separated. So I ended up alone in the Chamber with the basilisk, the erm… monster of Salazar or whatever it's called.

"I had words with Tom Riddle, the actual heir of Slytherin. Anyhow, while I was running for my life, Fawkes here brought me the Sorting Hat. Tom ridiculed you for sending me an old hat and a song bird. I wasn't sure what it all meant, but knew if you sent them then I had to figure it out.

"Fawkes scratched the basilisk's eyes out so I was no longer in danger of being petrified or killed and the Sorting Hat loaned me the Sword of Gryffindor. By pure dumb luck I managed to kill the basilisk with the sword. My arm was punctured in the process. Thought I was going to die from the basilisk poison, but Fawkes saved me again."

"Phoenix tears." Harry turned, grinned at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore was touched, eyes twinkling and a smile tugged at his thin lips. "I am humbled. Thank you, Harry. Only someone with great devotion can summon Fawkes"

Harry blushed and shrugged, "you, erm… may have mentioned that to me. That was my first time here in your office. Professor Sprout had raised a crop of mandrakes and Professor Snape made the potions."

"Professor Snape? Severus Snape?" Dumbledore's eyebrow shot up and he chuckled when both students nodded. "Much _has _changed in twenty years."

"Professor, I can take you to the snake. This time I don't want to go alone. I was scared last time and honestly, it was more luck than skill that killed that basilisk, even with Fawkes' help." He looked over at Hermione, who had a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise. "The thing won't be released again for another nineteen years, but do we really want to wait until the Muggle-borns are targeted again?"

"You say Tom Riddle is the heir?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you know by now that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

Hermione shuddered at the name, but Dumbledore was surprised at Harry's audacity. "Yes, I am. Yet it isn't common knowledge. How did you come by this information?" He ushered the two to chairs and the three of them sat around the fireplace.

"There was this diary that belonged to Tom Riddle. Mr. Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy - slipped it into Ginny's cauldron. The more she wrote in the thing the easier it was for it to control her. Finally it possessed her, made her open the Chamber and was slowly killing her. Until I killed the snake and used one of its fangs to stab the diary."

Hermione blinked, "_That's_ what happened?" Harry nodded with a single shoulder nonchalant shrug. "I didn't know you almost _died_, Harry!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"But I didn't."

"But you-"

"Since this doesn't happen for another nineteen years, I think it can wait until the summer when there are no other students in the castle." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon glasses, "There's more to you than just being a Potter, isn't there?"

Harry rubbed his forehead, frowned and exchanged a long, silent look with Hermione before he nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps a story for another night." He looked into the fire, appearing lost in thought. "How are classes? Not too hard I hope."

"No, sir." Hermione sat up straight, eager to finally discuss something academic and ignored the huff from Harry. "I had been taking twelve classes before we came here, taking only nine is a breeze in comparison."

The headmaster grinned and looked at Harry. Harry groused, "I'm working on it. Especially my charms. Madam Pomfrey said if I pass all my classes that she will buy me a broom for quidditch next year."

"Most excellent." Dumbledore had his long slender fingers steepled.

"Sir, there are a great many things that I believe we should share with you. Nothing pressing, that I can think of, but stuff that will happen over the years."


	6. Pathetic

**Pathetic.**

* * *

The Seeker sucked. No matter how hard Harry tried to think positively, the Gryffindor Seeker didn't suck any less. He wasn't flying around looking for the snitch, it just seemed like he was enjoying the game unfold beneath him.

One part of him wanted to rejoice, but the other side was just disgusted. What was anyone thinking of by letting that... person join the quidditch team? It was just... _wrong_. However, the petty side of him knew that he wouldn't have any trouble making the team the next year... he just had to keep his grades up for a broom...

"Harry, do close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Hermione said from beside him. She giggled when his mouth closed with an audible click. When he didn't look at her, she rolled her eyes and turned to Remus who was sitting on her other side. "Harry seems to be in shock at the moment."

Remus shrugged, "Jonathan isn't that great of a Seeker. I'm not really sure how he got on the team."

"Most everyone says he bribed his way on," Peter answered, but his voice lowered. "But I'm almost positive it's because he's in a relationship with Rosaline."

Harry finally looked over, a scandalized look on his face. "They surely wouldn't let him on the team just for that reason alone!"

"Harry, really now, we know someone who did something similar to that our second year." Hermione gave him a pat on the arm. "Not everyone can be excellent at flying."

"Or I could just say that the captain is a female whose emotional and isn't thinking straight."

"Harry James P-Radisson!" Hermione's screech caused a few people to turn around and stare at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Only if you think what I'm saying is actually what I'm trying to say." He grinned at her fuming. "Or was there anyone else who tried out?"

Remus shook his head, "No. At least we have a good team besides Lenval. He's more like an ornament, though don't tell him I ever said that."

"Really? Why?"

"Then he'll know for sure that it's us that's doing all those pranks on him," Peter answered with a grin.

Harry nodded, "I want in on the next one."

"Sorry to break it to you, but we only do them right after the game, and for this last one I'm the only one whose needed outside of Sirius and James, who are on the brooms," Remus grinned at Harry.

"Remus!"

"What?" He turned to blink innocently at Hermione. "It's harmless, really. As long as it doesn't conflict with my studies and causes no damage to the other, there's no point in denying ourselves a bit of fun."

Hermione sighed under her breath, "_Boys_."

Peter crossed his legs, his eyes once again on the game, but he appeared bored. "We're going to win. We're up a hundred and sixty points, we'll win even if they get the snitch - which they will. Sirius is having way too much fun hitting those bludgers around."

With an inaudiable groan, Harry turned back to the game. James was a pretty good chaser, and Sirius was an alright Beater. However, as James flew by the stands, he paused and shouted, "Lily! You, me, the Three Broomsticks."

A shout of, "You wish, Potter!" was yelled back when a bludger came hurtling at him with someone screeching, "GET BACK IN THE GAME, POTTER, BEFORE I THROTTLE YOU WITH A BLUDGER!"

"Is Rosaline a beater?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"Yep, she is."

"HIS FOOT!" Harry jumped to his feet, pointing and bellowing. Many people turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "HOW CAN HE BE SO STUPID!" He rounded on Remus, "What's his last name again?"

"Lenval."

Harry turned back to bellowing at the game, "LENVAL, ARE YOU BLIND? THE SNITCH IS UNDER YOUR FOOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? LOOK AROUND AND SEE THE BLASTED SNITCH ALREADY!"

"Harry... It's fine. We're winning."

"It's the principle of the matter, Hermione," Harry replied to his 'sister' seriously. Then he went back to screaming, the others catching on and trying to let their seeker know where the snitch was.

However, Jonathan was spinning in circles as if he couldn't quite hear what was being said.

Seconds later, the Hufflepuff Seeker snuck up and snatched the snitch. Which meant that Gryffindor won, but their Seeker was awful.

Harry sat back with a groan, "Pathetic."

"Harry!"

He pouted petulantly at Hermione, "Well... he is."

She rolled her eyes as Remus pulled out his wand and, after looking around to see if anyone was watching him, waved it and muttered something under his breath.

Seconds later, the broom that Jonathan was on disappeared... then it reappeared with different colors flashing everywhere. When he moved, it was as if a rainbow was spewing out the back end of his broom.

The stadium erupted into large cheers. Claps echoed around the bleachers and many people were laughing.

The boy went bright red and tried to land, but when he came close to the ground James and Sirius were under him so he had to shoot up twenty feet. Then the colors started dancing around him, covering his uniform and coloring his skin.

After about five minutes he was finally able to land. Harry looked over at Remus, "That's it?"

The other boy shrugged, "James and Sirius wanted him to fall every five steps he took, but since it's the last game we went for something the crowd would enjoy. Though sadly it's only an illusion charm around the broom to make it seem as if it's happening, even if it's not."

"Well, I suppose." Harry stretched his arms above his head, a smile in place. "How often do you see a broom with rainbows coming out its end?'


	7. Snape Snape Severus Snape

**Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

* * *

Harry hitched his bag over his shoulder. He knew where to find Hermione. He figured he would find Remus there as well and, keeping in mind what was said about his mother, Lily would most likely be lurking about somewhere.

The Gryffindor was focused. He was driven. He was a young man on a mission.

Standing at the library door, Harry couldn't remember the last time he voluntarily revised. He frowned in thought. Probably never. His brow smoothed and he gave himself a mental shake. Still, the prize of a new broom, his own broom - even if it wasn't going to be a Firebolt - was just too enticing. He had to do well, he simply _had _to.

He spotted Hermione rather quickly; he knew that bushy hair anywhere. As he predicted, Remus was with her. The two brunettes had their heads down, quills in a flurry as they made notes with books scattered on the table. Harry made his way over to their table. "Hey." Harry slid his book bag on the floor beside the empty chair.

Remus looked up from his notes and grinned before continuing to make notations. Hermione looked at him and blinked owlishly. "Harry?"

His sister sounded so confused at seeing him there, as if not trusting her own eyes, Harry couldn't resist and raised an eyebrow. "Hermione?"

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we have exams coming, Hermione. It happens at the end of every term…"

"But Harry, you _never _revise unless I force you."

"That's not true, I've revised before…" Harry grinned when Hermione rolled her eyes. "You heard the woman; if I pass I get a new broom. A new broom, Hermione. Quidditch. I have to pass my classes or Aunt Poppy won't buy me one!" Harry rolled his eyes and slid into the seat when Hermione huffed .

It wasn't until his bottom made contact with the seat that Harry noted the other two at the table staring blankly at him. The boy deemed to smirk at Harry before returning to his book and Harry grinned back. The other was none other than Lily Evans; his grin slipped a notch. Harry hadn't talked to the red head yet. He had actually been avoiding her. The boy wasn't sure he was ready for the confrontation. Dealing with his privileged father was already a challenge.

"Erm, hi," Harry muttered. Lily's eyes narrowed defensively, as if daring Harry to say something rude. Harry scratched his head in confusion, wondering why she appeared so challenging. Instead of asking what her issue was, Harry just raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't deem to greet him back so he opted to ignore her. "Okay…" Harry leaned forward in his seat peering at the boy directly in front of him, "What are you studying, Snape?"

Severus looked up from his book again and raised it momentarily so Harry could read the title. Harry scoffed and smirked, "Potions? _Really_? Honestly, Snape, no one in this school knows potions like you do. You're better at it than old Slughorn. If anyone needs to study potions, it's me. I can't keep up with you as it is."

Harry was searching in his bag so he missed the reactions around the table. Severus raised an eyebrow, Lily gaped, Hermione ignored him - she knew the truth in Harry's statement - and Remus was gobsmacked.

Before Harry could focus on what he needed to, Lily asked in her haughty voice, "I heard you're from America."

Harry looked over at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "And that's important to you because...?"

She crossed her arms over her book, glaring at him, "Well, which part of Massachusetts are you from? Which school?"

"Oh, were you thinking of moving there?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, refusing to answer the rude questions.

"Of course not."

"Then why do you care? It's not like we're friends, Evans."

She huffed, "I just want to know."

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

Lily sent him another glare, but he shrugged and looked down to look for a book in his bag. He finally found what he was searching for, flipped open his charms textbook and laid it out on the table. Harry nervously tapped his wand on his leg while he read. Hermione was right: Harry rarely revised without being forced to, but he remembered Professor Lupin's words of encouragement in reference to charms and how much it would help him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So many of the spells he needed were influenced with charm spells, but right now Harry focused on the cheering charm because he was almost positive it would be on the test. Hermione even said Professor Flitwick mentioned that...

Harry groaned, she mentioned that in _their_ timeline not this one. Well, maybe Flitwick would test them on it in this timeline, too? He hadn't noticed he actually made a sound and the others at the table frowned at him. He continued to tap his wand on his knee and read over the cheering charm for what felt like the fiftieth time, grumbling under his breath quietly and reading to himself.

Suddenly there was a snort from Severus. He lowered his book and gave an odd stare at the others at the table. Everyone was reading so he picked up his book again.

Lily giggled and smiled, a soft sigh of contentment escaped her and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Severus' head whipped around at her giggle. The two stared at each other with wide eyes and began laughing softly.

Severus appeared to be in a fabulous mood. He smiled. A _real_ smile, not a smirk or a sneer; no this was a wide, heartfelt grin that lit up the boy's face. Harry kept his head down, but watched past the fringe of hair that curtained his view. His lip twitched and he fought back his amusement.

Hermione stared at the two and nudged Remus. "That's rather, erm, interesting."

"Snape?" Remus leaned forward and Severus simply grinned at him.

"Yup. That's my name. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.*****" He chuckled at his own ingenuity at singing his name so craftily.

Lily giggled merrily before she sang in a high pitched voice, "Dumbledore!"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy before Harry finally looked at Severus with the sing song voice and smiled at the boy. "Well, nice to see you're in a good mood. Maybe you can tutor me in potions so I don't fail miserably."

Severus shook his hair out of his sparkling obsidian eyes and laughed. "I'm in too good of a mood to revise." He closed his books with a thump and dropped all of his belongings into his bag. "It's a lovely day. I'm out of here!"

The boy practically skipped out of the room, his voice rang out in song in the hallway with a laughing Lily following close behind him. The three remaining students simply looked and did their best to stifle their own amusment. Hermione looked accusingly at Remus who held up his empty hands and shook his head in denial. "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry blinked and grinned sheepishly, "I think I may have overdosed them with cheering charms."

* * *

The end feast was as delicious as always. Some of Harry's favorite foods were served along with his most favorite treat of all time: treacle tart.

Decorations this year were interesting. Harry and Hermione had never seen Hufflepuff win a House cup before. Their first two years were both won by their own House, Gryffindor, and they went back in time before they could see who won their third year. In their time, Ravenclaw was in the lead, but the quidditch cup game was still ahead and Harry was sure Gryffindor would lose without him as a seeker, seeing how they had no back up.

Hermione was looking at the banners overhead, "I wonder when… oh well, that's silly. We started in 1991 and broke their streak so it must have started in 1984."

"What are you going on about?" Harry's brow was furrowed as he tried to make sense of her ramblings.

"Slytherin had a seven year streak of winning the cup before our first year and I…"

"We aren't there anymore, Hermione. No point in thinking on it and, if I'm guessing right, we won't be going back anytime soon." Harry stole a glance at Dumbledore.

"What?!"

"Shhh… we'll talk about it later."

"Well, at least we won the quidditch cup."

Harry leaned closer to his sister and whispered, "barely."

Hermione snorted and quieted him.

Tomorrow started the summer break. The students would make their way to Hogsmeade station to take a train to London, with the exception of these two. Hermione and Harry would remain at Hogwarts for at least another couple of weeks.

Harry's leg bobbed nervously as he ignored all talk from Dumbledore. His mind was already in the Chamber and their enormous task ahead, but tonight was a night for a feast. The pair applauded politely when the House Cup was awarded and Harry cheered a little louder when their house was awarded the Quidditch Cup.

Hermione was suddenly quiet and reflective by the time the end announcements were made. She laid her head against Harry's shoulder, "We're really here, Harry. We're not going home."

* * *

Their last night of the year and the dorm room for third year Gryffindor boys rang out with laughter. Word of Severus' singing in the halls had spread faster than fiendfyre. The boy was more than just embarrassed, he was furious. Naturally he blamed Remus and the Marauders. Much to Harry's surprise, no one suspected him, not even his dorm mates. Remus had simply kept his opinion of who was to blame to himself.

"I can't believe it. _You_ did that?" James was holding his sides as he doubled over. Peter had long fallen on the floor with his own laughter, right along with Sirius.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't mean to, but yes…"

He looked to Remus for support but the taller boy simply leaned against his bedpost with a big grin. "I told you guys that Harry would fit in just fine."

James wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He failed to reel in his mirth, but Sirius finally managed to sit up and disentangle his limbs from Peter, "Yeah, but he doesn't hate Snivellus."

"Is that really a prerequisite?" Remus frowned at Sirius. "You know I don't hate the boy. Are you saying I'm no longer a Marauder?"

"No, that's not it, don't you see?" Sirius smacked Peter on the shoulder trying to help the lad calm down.

Peter waved him off, tears of laughter still running down his round cheeks. "He pranked, Snape," Peter was lost to another bout of laughter, "by _accident_!"

Sirius pointed at Peter, "And that my friends, is the beauty and simplicity of that prank."

* * *

*** A/N - AJ Freas**: I had to add that... I HAD to. If anyone hasn't seen it yet, look on youtube for the '_Mysterious Ticking Noise_'. Then you'll understand ...


	8. You Didn't Think You Were Alone,

**You Didn't Think You Were Alone, Didja?**

* * *

Hermione held him as he trembled. Okay, she was actually hiding behind Harry, with his back to her chest, her hands clinging to his shoulders as they retreated from the mad man, but she was still holding him. Harry had backed them against a wall. Hermione was squished between her brother and the stone wall, but she hadn't complained.

"Alastor," Dumbledore tried again to get the angry auror to calm down, but his wand didn't waver. The man simply applied more pressure to the boy's neck, raising Harry's chin another quarter inch with the tip of his wand and causing Hermione to whimper when Harry hissed.

"Why?" Alastor growled, demanding an answer as his magical eye stayed locked on Harry.

"Stop scaring the children and sit down." Dumbledore's patience was wearing thin. He understood Alastor Moody's cautious behavior. Alastor was a senior auror after all, but Dumbledore didn't particularly care to be questioned. For Harry and Hermione's protection, he wasn't about to explain Harry's glamor spell. The fewer people that knew their true identities, the safer the children were.

With a hearty grunt, Alastor made his way to one of the chairs at the table where Dumbledore was seated. He motioned for the two students to join them. Around the table were a fair few people. The only ones the two recognized immediately were Dumbledore, McGonagall and a younger Arthur Weasley than the man they had met in their timeline.

Along with those three sat Alastor with the crazy magical eye that whirled in his head, making Hermione a bit motion sick when she looked at it too long; two identical red heads that could possibly be related to the Weasley twins because they had similar grins as Fred and George; and a man that Harry had trouble not staring at because he was a grown version of James Potter with piercing hazel eyes and dark brown hair.

Harry held Hermione's hand as they sat side by side at the table with the adults. McGonagall looked troubled, the twins looked curious, Alastor looked irate, Arthur looked distracted and the James look-alike looked impatient.

Dumbledore raised his hand before anyone could speak. "I realize this is highly unusual, but the circumstance of this meeting requires their attendance." He looked over his glasses and made quick introductions, "You know Professor McGonagall. The gentlemen to her left are Fabian and Gideon Prewett, at the end is Charlus Potter," Harry stiffened and squeezed Hermione's hand, "next is Arthur Weasley and you've already encountered Alastor Moody.

"These two children are Harry and Hermione Radisson. During my tenure here at Hogwarts there was an incident where a student died. It was never solved until Miss Radisson spoke with her ghost. It was a very interesting conversation which led to the discovery of the long fabled, but not mythical, Chamber of Secrets." Once again Dumbledore held his hand up to quiet the room.

"You are here because you're all skilled and trusted. They are here because they have learned the nature of the beast within and the location of the entrance." Dumbledore sat back and looked around at those gathered at the table. "I have never personally faced a basilisk before and don't intend to do so unprepared."

"How on earth did two children learn about the chamber _and _figure out what the beast is in the limited time they were here?" Arthur spoke up, his quiet voice carrying around the room.

Hermione blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor, "Even before our..." she added a little wince before moving on, "before we moved here I was interested in Britain's school. I mean, we were born here and would have gone here if we stayed. I wanted to learn everything I could about Hogwarts.

"There were legends, of course. In _Hogwarts: A History_ it was said only one person died from the monster, and that she still roamed Hogwarts." Her voice drifted off as her face continued to grow a deeper red.

Taking pity on her, Harry continued on with the tale Dumbledore fabricated for them. "Only two things really caught Hermione's attention. The reason behind the Giant Squid and the Chamber of Secrets." He shrugged. "She wanted to find who was killed and see if she knew anything of how she died. We found her and Hermione took the clues and figured out that the monster is a Basilisk."

Arthur and the others still looked sceptical, but Charlus finally asked a different question, "How are we to destroy a Basilisk? There are very few cases of this beast and how to kill it."

Hermione raised her hand and Dumbledore smiled patiently, "Yes, dear girl?"

"I don't know why it's true, but I read that a basilisk is mortally wounded by the rooster's crow."

"And dies with a sword shoved through the roof of her mouth," Harry mumbled and Dumbledore nodded soberly.

His blue eyes scanned the room, the customary twinkle noticeably absent. Dumbledore spoke again, "No one outside of this room must know what we are about to do, nor where the Chamber is and, most importantly, who was involved." He looked pointedly at the children and back to the adults. "The true heir is still out there and I do not want him to know we've disposed of his personal weapon against this school."

Each adult nodded serenely and Harry shuddered. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and Harry squeezed her hand in gratitude. "Miss Radisson, I'd like you to stay here with Minerva. While I appreciate your assistance thus far, I do think it would be wiser to have you no where near the beast. Having Harry nearby is already risky."

Hermione nodded, but before the others left the room, she wrapped Harry into her arms for a tight hug. "Be careful. Let them kill it, please?"

"No problem. I don't want to go near her this time around. Have fun with Professor McGonagall." Harry gave her a pat on her back and then quickly joined the adults on their way to the second floor bathroom.

Harry could hear Fawkes singing in the near distance and was relieved to see one of the twins carrying the sword of Gryffindor as the other carried a number of brooms with him. "Erm, sir?"

Dumbledore looked down expectantly at him as the boy continued, "I will need a broom, too."

The headmaster's eyebrow rose and Harry continued, "The entrance isn't the only place I have to speak parseltongue. I have to open the Chamber and possibly summon the basilisk. If you thought I'd stay safely up here... well, as much as I'd like to, I can't."

They had reached the bathroom and filed in, Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him. "You aren't alone this time, Harry."

An indignant screech plagued them as they stood around the sinks and Harry simply grinned up at the ghost. "Boys aren't allowed in here!"

"Sorry, Myrtle, we won't be here long. You'll be happy to know that we're going to take care of that nasty monster that killed you. We'll leave you in peace afterwards."

Myrtle was shocked by the boy and his polite manners, but still raged before losing herself in her U-bend. Her parting words of 'boys aren't allowed in my bathroom' ended with an explosion of water spouting out of her toilet stall.

Harry ignored the inquisitive looks from the others, walked quickly forward and looked for the proper sink. He softly touched the familiar snake engraved on the side of the faucet and hissed, "Open."

The sink reacted obediently, moving outwards to show the wide entrance to the cavern below.

Alastor grumbled out, but Dumbledore touched his shoulder to still the man. They were all uneasy after hearing the boy speak parseltongue, but Dumbledore refused to allow them to voice their thoughts. "Brooms please, gentlemen. I will await your return here."

Each perched on a broom, ready to kick off. Harry was given the last one and he looked up at Dumbledore who said, "Remember to let the adults take care of the basilisk."

The boy nodded and smiled timidly. "Yes, sir."

Harry kicked off and flew quickly through the pipe, careful not to bang into the sides. When the pipe gave way to the cavern below, Harry stopped and pulled his wand, "Lumos."

He jumped when he realized the twins were immediately behind him. The one on the left grinned. "You didn't think you were alone, didja?"

"Sort of."

"Not a chance. Lead on." Said the other twin carrying the sword.

Harry gave a small smile and lead the others through the cavern. "It's not too far. Just watch for the basilisk. She wasn't released yet, but I don't know if that means she's asleep or just stuck down here."

"She?" Arthur stepped lightly behind them, "how do you know it's a she?"

"Erm, well," Harry glanced at the man who would be his former best friend's father and grinned at him, "She doesn't have that red fluffy thing to show its a male."

Arthur blinked and stopped in his tracks. "You've seen this basilisk?"

Harry's eyes widened at his mistake and shook his head mumbling about 'not allowed to talk about _things_' before moving quickly forward. The others looked questioningly at each other before following the boy. He stopped and they all looked at the door. "Sorry, have to do this in parseltongue." He took a calming breath and spoke to the mechanical snakes barring the way. "Open."

Just as it did Harry's second year in school, the snakes moved to open the way. Clicking and whirring could be heard echoing down the cavern. "Tom said something to the statue of Slytherin inside so if you don't see the basilisk, I guess I have to say it.

"If you look her in the eyes, you'll die like Myrtle. If you look her in the eyes through a reflection, you're petrified, but at least you're still alive and they have a potion to fix you." Harry reminded them with a shaky voice. Arthur put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

The four Aurors - Fabian, Gideon, Alastor and Charlus - nodded before entering the Chamber. Harry was left at the entrance with Arthur. The two stood and watched as the other four walked bravely down the path to the large stone statue at the other end. Harry gripped his wand in his hand. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty. Soon the call of Fawkes came and he smiled. "They found her."

The bird quickly flew past the two at the entrance and trilled a song as he went. Harry jumped when Arthur put his hand on the boy's shoulder again. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to frighten you. Just out of curiosity, what did this 'Tom' person say to get the basilisk to show herself?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought about that night. He thought about Ron, about Ginny and he even thought about Lockhart and the dazed look on his face after the backfired obliviate attempt. His mind raced to Tom standing there with Harry's wand in hand, pointed at Harry's chest. Harry suddenly spoke the words in English, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

"Goodness, that's a mouthful."

"Imagine how weird that would be in parseltongue. You lot didn't like hearing me say open."

Arthur shuddered. "Well, I'm glad you didn't have to go inside."

The red headed wizard pointed through the entrance some fifteen minutes later and Harry turned to see the brave men coming back, mostly safe and sound. One of the twins was limping and leaning heavily on the other, Charlus dragged the sword of Gryffindor along with him and Alastor brought up the rear. Harry looked aghast at the pale twin, "Are you okay?"

"He'll live." Alastor snorted and trudged past the two. Fawkes sang out and flew overhead once more, Alastor groused. "Blasted bird."

Harry huffed, "That bird saved my life a time or two. I'm rather fond of him."

Alastor huffed right back, "Don't suppose you'll tell me how since you've only been here barely a month?"

"No, sir. I was told not to. And as scary as you are, I respect Professor Dumbledore more." Harry waited until they were all out of the way and told the chamber door to, "Close."

* * *

The twins were in the hospital ward with Pomfrey. McGonagall was off in her office. Arthur and Alastor left to their respective homes, leaving Charlus with Dumbledore and the children in the headmaster's office.

"You asked me to stay, Albus?" Charlus sat heavily in the chair with a sigh. "Dorea will be expecting me, not to mention James brought his friend, Sirius, home with him again."

Dumbledore grinned at Harry and the boy squirmed. "That is precisely why I asked you to stay, Charlus."

"Pardon?"

"I realize this may be an imposition and rather presumptuous of me to request this of you and your family. You see, these two were recently orphaned and are the wards of Poppy. They're new to the area and have made friends with your son and his friends. Harry here is in the same dorm room as the four." He nodded towards the boy and Harry grinned in gratitude. "While I don't usually meddle," Dumbledore ignored the snort from all three in his office, "I was wondering if the children might come for a visit during the summer break."


	9. What Could Possibly Be More Important

**What Could Possibly Be More Important Than A Book?**

* * *

"Mum, Mum, Mum!" An excited boy's cry was followed by a large crash and laughter.

Harry's eyes widened at the sound and he clung to Hermione's hand that rested in his own. Apparently he and Hermione were going to spend a week of their summer with the Potter's and the rest with 'Aunt Poppy'.

Thankfully Harry was allowed to change and he stood in jeans that fit well and a deep blue shirt. However, the feeling of clean clothing didn't last long as their mode of transportation was by floo.

Charlus Potter was standing in front of the 'siblings' with his back towards them. "Boys!" He shouted over the laughter. It took a minute, but the sound eventually died down and the scrambling of feet moved closer towards them. Hermione stepped behind Harry again, a smile in place as James and Sirius careened around the corner.

The spacious living room filled with bookshelves, two couches, a fireplace - of course - and a desk soon seemed cramped with the two boys running full tilt towards them. Hermione giggled and gave them a tiny wave when James and Sirius remembered how to stop moving and were standing in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Dad! You brought them here!" James looked over his shoulder at the older man with a wide smile in place.

"Yes, it was made quite easy when Dumbledore asked me to."

"You didn't even have to make up an excuse? Wicked!" Sirius beamed at the two in front of him, both wearing confused expressions. "What? You didn't think we'd leave you with _Poppy_ all summer, did you?"

James waved his hands in the air, his tone aghast, "There would have been no fun and that's what summers are for! Mum and Dad agreed, so here you are."

"Yeah, Remus and Peter will be here by tomorrow."

Charlus chuckled, "Come on, James, we need to introduce them to your mother."

James gave a mock salute, smirked at the two and quickly raced out of the room, once again shouting, "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

With a cackling Sirius following in his son's wake, the older Potter rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "My son and his best friend. Those two will always keep us on our toes." Smiling kindly at Hermione and Harry, he inclined his head to the door. "Shall we?"

Harry was still gobsmacked about where he was that it was Hermione who found her voice first, "Yes, sir. We'd love to meet Mrs. Potter."

"No more of this Mr. and Mrs. crap. Feel free to call me Charlus and my wife, Dorea." When Harry finally was about to speak, Charlus shook his head. "She will insist on it as much as I do."

"Too right, it makes me feel old." The voice had Harry and Hermione looking towards the door again. There in front of them was a tall woman in comfortable day robes. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde, her skin looked like alabaster, and she had the palest blue eyes either had ever seen. "I would much prefer to call you Harry and Hermione and not Mr. and Miss Radisson. And Charlus, darling, you forgot to clean yourselves of the soot."

Charlus shrugged, waved his wand to clean the three of them before walking up to his wife and placing a kiss on her check.

Harry grinned, "I won't mind calling you Dorea, ma'am, but Hermione here is so used to - ow!"

Hermione elbowed him out the way with a huge smile in place. "Dorea it is, then. It's so nice to finally meet you! James has been telling us so much about you!"

Charlus moved back towards Harry and leaned down to whisper in the youngster's ear, "Never make a woman angry if you can avoid it."

"I completely agree, sir, but Hermione gets upset over the silliest things!"

"Most women do," James sighed from behind Harry, making the green-eyed boy jump.

"They want us to understand, but they always change their minds," Sirius added in, face serious.

The other three nodded in agreement and all grinned when Hermione and Dorea chanced a look at them.

"Oh, Hermione dear, looks like those four are going to get into some sort of mischief. Why don't you come with me and we'll talk for a bit?"

Harry muttered under his breath along with Hermione, "I'd love to! Do you have a library?"

Harry, James, and Sirius all burst out laughing as soon as the females were out of the room. "Ah," Charlus sighed, "sorry to say it, boys, but I'm off to go see Poppy. James, be sure to tell your mother I have to make one other stop before dinner tonight."

"'Course, Dad." James looked around cautiously before edging closer to his father and whispering, "Where did Mum stash the sweets?"

"I can't tell you, now can I? What would your mother think?" Looking appalled, Charlus leaned down to mutter in his son's ear, "Third cupboard by the sink, second shelf behind her spices."

James groaned loudly, a large smile in place, "Why won't you ever tell me?"

"You're a thirteen year old boy, James, not a pig."

"Yeah yeah yeah, go see Poppy. Try to see if they can stay longer than a week?"

Charlus ruffled his son's hair before smiling down at the other two. He then walked out the door and presumably out of the house. Although Harry was inclined to think that it was more of a mansion than house.

Sirius grinned at James, "I'll get the provisions and you take him to you know where!" Before either could reply, Sirius winked at them and raced out of the room.

When James was looking down at Harry, he had to ask, "The 'you know where'?"

"You'll see!" James grabbed Harry's wrist and began to drag him out of the room. As he was being lead around the house, Harry was thankful for James not releasing him as he was too in awe of what he was passing.

Hallways upon hallways filled with tapestries, pictures, paintings, armours, windows, floating music notes that swam where the light shined on the walls, lamps, and even more than that.

Harry was dragged into a room where the door was immediately slammed behind him. It was in total darkness so he couldn't see anything. "Now, no one's allowed in here except for Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I because -"

"I'm in here. So technically aren't you breaking the rules?"

"Nah, you and Hermione are exceptions. You two are the only ones who can give as good as you take." There was a swishing sound and a little bit of light came through.

The room wasn't large. It was bare except for a few couches and two window seats at the one window. But it wasn't the room itself that held Harry's attention. It was the other three walls that didn't hold the window.

It was like a huge map of something. Squiggles were everywhere and some places were crossed out and other places were so messed up Harry couldn't tell what it was except for blobs.

"What... is this?"

Sirius barged into the room, a bag full of something not quite hidden under his shirt. He was breathing heavily as he rushed into the room. "Almost got caught. They were coming into the kitchen through the lobby as I was leaving through the back entrance. Dorea Mum almost saw me."

He collapsed onto a couch when James gave a dramatic yelp and jumped on the sofa beside his friend. The black-haired, hazel-eyed boy snatched the bag from his friend and dug a hand into it. He pulled out something that resembled a Chocolate Frog, but without a card. "Thank Merlin! I haven't had one of these in the last two days!"

Sirius laughed and joined in, taking the bag back.

Harry edged forward until he stood in front of the two. While the two were distracted with stuffing their faces, Harry reached his hand out quickly to snatch it away from them. He hopped back a few steps as he took some for himself.

"These are quite good."

The other two looked at Harry with wide eyes before bursting out laughing, Harry soon joining in.

When they had calmed down, Harry asked again, "What's up with the three walls?"

James blushed and Sirius nudged him in the side. "Our second year James stumbled upon a secret passage. Ever since then, we searched other ones out - we've found six others! - and so we came up with the plan of jotting down where everything was."

James looked at the walls with a sheepish grin, "Though Sirius and I think Remus and Peter might have gone overboard with trying to draw the whole castle. It looks like shite."

* * *

Hermione was in heaven.

She didn't care what Harry was up to. She didn't care if her mind was blank for the first time. She didn't care if she was standing there with her mouth still hanging open.

The Potter Library was _immense_. Books upon books upon books _upon books_ were there. Anything from biographies, to fiction literature, to school books, to Dark Arts spells, to the ancient book of potion creation was there. It was amazing and Hermione was in the far corner in a plush chair with her nose dug into the eighteenth edition of_ Hogwarts: A History_ that was put on paper in 1834.

It was the earliest she could find, not considering the handwritten one in Hogwarts, but she had never been able to actually read the first edition. She figured this was as close as she was going to get to it.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there, rereading her favorite book when she heard, "We're out of school and you're studying?"

Jumping, Hermione blushed when she saw Remus grinning down at her. "Well... it's the eighteenth edition!" She gripped the edges of her book and brought it up to hide her flaming face.

When Remus chuckled, she lowered it a tiny bit so only her eyes and bushy hair could be seen. "I see."

She was about to say something, but something else popped out of her mouth without her really thinking about it, "I thought Charlus said you weren't going to be here until tomorrow."

"A surprise for his boy. I've been here for an hour with Peter. The four of us wanted to show you something. Harry's already seen the room, but you've been holed up here the whole time." Remus, after pausing for a second, held out his hand to help Hermione up.

She took it and once she was standing, he released his hold on her and put his hand in his pocket with his smile still in place. When Remus turned to lead her out of her heaven, Hermione tried to follow with the book still clutched to her chest.

When the boy turned around he laughed and gently took it out of her hands to place it on a table. "It'll be here when you come back."

Hermione frowned as she was almost dragged out of the library, "But Remus, it's the eighteenth edition!" When she didn't get an answer she pouted. "What could possibly be more important than a book?"

But she followed dutifully and went to join the other boys.


	10. Please? My Broom!

**Please? My Broom!**

* * *

Remus was sitting on the couch with a book on his lap, clearly focused. Peter was hovering over him, muttering, "Why are you doing homework _now_, Remus? We haven't even been a month out of school. We could be putting up that secret passage with the hunchback witch."

"We can do that after I finish this potions essay," Remus muttered, a smile threatening to erupt on his face. "Or you can do it yourself."

"You know I can't blasted well draw," Peter huffed and sat beside the hazel-eyed boy.

Hermione giggled from where she stood with Harry when the shorter boy grabbed Remus' book and threw it over his shoulder, saying Remus could finish reading _after_ they had some fun.

Harry nudged her and pointed up at the map. "Look, Hermione, there are so many more secret passages than I thought possible."

Sirius appeared from nowhere and placed his head on top of Hermione's. "Well, it _is_ a magic school, Harry. What else would you expect?"

With a muttered, "Silly boys," Hermione went back to the wall, her head tipping back so she could see the top of the wall which caused Sirius to move away from her and towards Harry. On the connecting point on the ceiling, she was almost sure that was where the Astronomy Tower was... or maybe it was the Gryffindor Tower.

If Peter and Remus were the best artists between the four, she couldn't imagine how long it must have taken them to make it look as it good as it did. And she had to say that it was bad.

"Hermione," James was behind her, something held behind his back with a grin plastered on his face. His eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them.

"...Yes?" Remus and Peter were now on the floor, Remus stretched out with the book past his head as Peter tried to grab it from the other boy.

"Remus! It's just one tiny little secret passage."

"Not until I'm done," but Remus was laughing, his eyes alight with mirth. Something Hermione had never seen before.

Peter sat on Remus' stomach with a huff. "I'll do homework with you, if you just do the freaking witch."

Sirius snorted, dropping his conversation with Harry. "I don't think stone statues are Remus' thing, Pete."

Peter cocked his head to the side, staring at Remus. "It isn't?" When Remus slapped him, he let out a laugh and looked down. "So? Are you going to draw her or not?"

"Fine. _Only_ if you do your homework."

"Will do!" Happier, Peter jumped off the other boy and hauled Remus to his feet.

"No!" James groaned, sinking to the floor with his hands still firmly behind his back. "Peter is becoming studious. What's happened to him?"

When Remus' back was to Peter, the blonde haired boy held up his hand where his pointer finger and middle finger were crossed and winked, but then Remus called out, "No crosses count."

All the other boys laughed while Peter stuck his tongue out at Remus' back.

Hermione sighed, "James."

"Oops, sorry Mine." He jumped to his feet and took a step back when Hermione glared at him. "Wait wait wait, you'll want me to call you that after I give you this."

"Potter, I've hit a boy and made him cry."

Four heads whipped around and gaped at Harry who grinned and nodded, "Yup. The git bawled like a four year old. It was brilliant."

"Right, well, then I guess you don't want this." James brought what he was hiding from behind his back, his grin back in place.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stepped forward, her hands reaching out. "I've been looking all over for that! It just disappeared." It was the _Hogwarts: A History_ she had been reading before Remus had taken her from the library.

"Well, it managed to disappear into my possession," James yanked it back before Hermione could grab it. "Nuh uh, it comes with two stipulations."

Hermione kept her hand out, "Uh huh, I'm sure. Stop torturing me!"

"One, your nickname is now Mine."

"Fine fine fine," her fingers were wiggling, her eyes lit up with delight. "James, just give me the book!"

He gave a laugh and said, "and you get to redraw the walls so it resembles the school."

Hermione stopped moving and stared at the boy. "What?"

"We're all rotten artists, Sirius and I are worse than Remus and Peter. Harry says you're way better than them." James brought the book closer to Hermione. "What do you say?"

"Fine." Hermione snatched the book out of James' hands with a squeal even as a knock sounded at the door and Dorea's voice came through.

"Poppy's here for you!"

* * *

"Aunt Poppy! Broom? Please? I passed all my classes? Please?" Harry looked up at the woman, his eyes the biggest puppy dog ones he could manage, even managing to get the little wet look in them.

Pomfrey tried very hard not to smile. Her lips twitched and she attempted to look stern. "Well... Hermione, how did your brother do studying wise?"

Casting a smirk towards Harry, Hermione sighed and tapped her fingers on her chin. "I'm not so sure, Aunt Poppy. He was always complaining."

"Was not!"

"And he cast some spells on -"

"That wasn't on purpose!"

"-poor Severus, causing him to go singing into the hallway."

"Ah yes, I remember that. I recall a Miss Evans singing with him. Quite an amusing song they came up with. A cheering charm, yes?"

"Yes'm. And then he only stayed long enough to do the bare minimum and fled as soon as he could."

"But... I studied at least! Voluntarily! That's more than normal!" Harry stared with wide eyes at Hermione. "You can admit to that! Please? My broom!"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not so sure, Harry."

"Hermione!"

Pomfrey finally gave in and burst out laughing. She gave a wave of her wand and a package came towards Harry. "Good job, Harry."

"Yes!" Immediately dropping the pathetic look he had adopted for the past few minutes, Harry opened his present in earnest.

Hermione giggled and looked around the room. It was a cozy and small cottage, but it was nice. The cottage had wood paneling on the walls, wool carpets on the floor, a large fireplace and it overlooked rolling hills and trees.

"Can I go out, Aunt Poppy? Please? I wanna fly!" Even though it wasn't his Firebolt, the Nimbus 1000 was his own broom and he couldn't wait until he was in the air.

Pomfrey laughed, "Hold on a moment, I'm going to redo your glamour. After all, you know Fabian and Gideon are coming to visit. They were quite taken with how you handled yourself while in the Chamber." She waved her wand at Harry's face while the boy fidgeted with the broom firmly in his hands.

"Ok, it's done. Can I go now, _please_?"

"Go, go." Waving him off, Hermione and Pomfrey watched Harry bolt out of the room and towards the fields. "Stay within earshot!" Pomfrey called after him.

The only answer she got back was a wave.

Chuckling, Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "Alright, dear, there's one thing I want you to learn this summer besides doing your summer homework."

Hermione immediately perked up, "Yes?"

"I'm going to teach you how to do the glamour charm in case Albus or I aren't available to do it for him."


	11. Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy!

**Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy!**

* * *

Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning larger than life. "Harry, this is almost as exciting as our first year."

"This may as well be our first year." Harry grinned at her and they both hugged Pomfrey. "Thank you for everything. I don't know how we would survive all this without you."

Pomfrey cupped Harry's face and smiled warmly. "You two are like my family. I'll always be here for you. Now, I'll see you in the Great Hall. Hermione, refresh Harry's glamour tonight before bed and-"

"Poppy!" The boys cried out in unison.

Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Get on the train. I have to go. Behave. You have pocket money and-"

"Aunt Poppy!" The boys cried out even louder as they ran through through the crowds, weaving through families and jumping over trunks.

She looked over her shoulder and scowled at the two reckless boys, noting their rapid approach. Pomfrey gave a quick hug to Hermione and Harry.

"Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy!"

"See you at Hogwarts." Pomfrey winked at the two and apparated on the spot just as the two boys finally reached her, or rather where she was a moment ago.

James and Sirius had been running full tilt and lept to hug her only to miss her as she disappeared, landing on who was standing right in front of her before she had left Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Uhnn..." Harry grimaced. He batted his eyes a time or two before he tried to open them slowly. The two different weights on his chest had him pinned to the concrete and he had a face full of black hair. "Gerroff!"

Sirius pushed on Harry's chest to rise and grinned. "Harry!"

"Can't. Breathe." Harry grinned back and pat James' head. James slowly rolled over with a groan and curled into a ball. "You're insane. Know that?"

"Knee. Groin. Pain." James whimpered.

"Hmph. That's what happens when you roughhouse, James. I know your father spoke to you about proper behavior." Dorea stood over the boys, with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

Hermione was still standing there blinking. "How. Where did they... Aunt Poppy. You..." She gasped as the full reality sunk in. "Can you just imagine what you two would have done to my Aunt Poppy had she not apparated? You'd have hurt her!"

James groaned. "Pain. Hurt."

"Serves you right, James Potter." Hermione harrumphed.

Harry was still on the hard cold concrete, but at least now he was sitting. He looked up at Dorea and grinned. He saw how her eyes twinkled and the corner of her mouth twitched, hiding her amusement. "Morning, Dorea. Sorry about your son. I'm sure he'll be fine and still be able to give you plenty of grandbabies some day in the far future."

"Good morning, Harry." Dorea grinned at the boy. "I'm glad to hear James will still be functioning normally. Will you be going into the healing profession like Poppy?"

"Uh..." Harry shrugged. "No clue. I once thought about being an Auror."

Sirius managed to stand and held his hand out to Harry who took it gratefully. Sirius heaved the boy to his feet. "Have you seen Remus and Peter yet?"

"Nope, Aunt Poppy had us here early so she can get back to the school. Kind of an odd thing to come to London just so we can take a train back to Scotland, but she insisted." Harry shrugged.

"Where's your stuff?"

"When we went with Aunt Poppy to Hogwarts, we brought our school trunks and house elves took them to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione answered.

Sirius nodded before looking around the platform and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Marauders!"

"Honestly, Sirius. Is that really necessary?" Hermione frowned and shook her head at him. She stepped carefully over James' prone body and hugged Dorea. "Thank you again for having us over this summer."

"It was our pleasure, Hermione. I hope you can come again next summer." Dorea brushed a curl behind Hermione's ear with gentle affection. They had always wanted a daughter after James was born.

"I'm going to find a compartment for us." Hermione gave Dorea another hug and skipped onto the train with a last minute backward wave, "Please give my regards to Charlus!"

"There." Harry pointed at the tall lanky boy that just emerged from the pillar entrance.

Sirius stood on tiptoes and waved his hand over his head. "Marauders!"

"Marauders!" Came the response from two different directions.

"They must both be here. Peter is too short to see over all of these people."

A snort came from the ground. Harry glared down at James when the prone boy pointed out, "You're shorter than Peter, Harry!"

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm the youngest, and smallest."

"Perfect for a seeker." Sirius grinned and Harry shrugged. He'd heard that before. Didn't mean he wouldn't prefer to be taller.

He nudged James with his foot. "You getting up anytime soon?"

Harry offered his hand and James grinned. "Just waiting for someone to notice." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the boy off the ground.

"Okay, boys, I will see you at Christmas." Dorea hugged each boy, including Remus and Peter who finally made their way over to them. "Have a good year. Behave. Or some semblance of behaving." She kissed James on the forehead and the five boys finally made it onto the train.

Harry walked down the hall and looked into each compartment in search of his sister while James kept hollering, "Mine!"

Hermione's head popped out of a compartment halfway down the corridor and she smirked at the boys. "Honestly, James."

All five boys yelled in unison, "_Mine_!"

All students within hearing range looked at her. Hermione's face turned beet red with a blush, "Oh, Hippogriff poo."

"Wait, what?" Harry stopped in front of the compartment and blinked.

"Did she just say..."

"She did." James nodded to Peter.

"But that makes no sense." Peter blinked owlishly and stared at Sirius.

"She cursed." Sirius gasped.

"Well we did push her." Remus sighed softly. "It was bound to happen eventually."

The five boys filed into the compartment and stood around a blushing Hermione. Her face was buried into her favorite book. Not that the girl was reading, she was just too embarrassed to face any of them.

"Mine." James said and tsked. "For shame."

"You're a young lady, Hermione." Remus added.

"We expect more from you." Peter shook his head.

"I dunno, guys." Sirius plopped onto the bench beside her. "I think it was kind of... sexy."

"Ew! That's my _sister_." Harry groaned and flopped onto the bench across from them. "I think I'm going to be sick.


	12. MERRRRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!

**MERRRRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

The wind was drifting across the Black Lake, soothing him. The sunshine filled his body and soul with warmth. It was one of those perfect autumn days. It was Hermione's birthday, but she made him promise not to fuss or tell anyone about it. She should have known better than to think he'd listen to her plea.

"What are you doing?"

Harry sat perfectly still: hands resting on his knees, legs folded beneath him, back straight, chin parallel to the ground, eyes closed, mouth closed and mind open. He breathed in deeply and allowed his mind to trickle gently through each fragrance as it came to him. Green grass, the breeze over the Black Lake and...

"Radisson?"

Asphodel. Harry ignored the voice and all outward interruptions, even when the voice lowered in volume and drew closer.

"Harry?"

That was until he said Harry's first name. It came out rather soft, breathless and concerned; the smile tugged on Harry's lips as he opened one eye to look at the boy crouching across from him. "Shhh…" Severus snorted and sat across from him. Harry closed his eyes again and spoke low, intimately, "I'm meditating."

Harry could hear the other boy shuffling about. Severus bumped against Harry's knee and mumbled, "Sorry."

He opened the one eye again and grinned openly as Severus struggled to position his body in a similar fashion. Harry's smile grew when Severus finally asked, "Why are we meditating?"

"I'm meditating to clear my mind, not sure why you are."

"Because you are."

"Hmm…" Harry closed his eye again, "Do you remember that potions professor I mentioned the first time we met?"

"The one that yelled till he was blue in the face?"

Harry chuckled, "That's him."

"Hmm, what about him?"

"He said one of the best introduction speeches ever spoken to a potions class."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm…" Harry sighed wistfully and recited his favorite part of Snape's opening speech. His voice unintentionally dropped in both tone and cadence as he mimicked the future sound of Professor Snape's tenor voice. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

"Hmm…" Severus hummed softly, "Profound."

Harry opened his eyes and watched Severus for a moment. "They say he was the best potions master around. Personally I thought he was a horrid professor; he has a brilliant mind, but hates kids. I never understood why he ended up teaching."

Severus stared at him and tilted his head. "You've apparently given this some thought."

"Not back then. I just hated him, but you've managed to change my mind about people. You taught me that sometimes you have to look past the color of their House tie and see who is really in there." Harry didn't mean to say it. He was just so relaxed and Severus was easy to talk to. He shrugged when Severus didn't respond.

Now things were awkward. Harry closed his eyes again to pretend he was meditating. Any thoughts of actually meditating were quickly dashed because of the stunned look on Severus' face. You'd have thought Harry stunned or hexed the boy. "Today is my sister's birthday. I'm going to pay a visit to the kitchen. Want to help me search for it?"

Harry opened his eyes when he got no response and sighed softly, noting he was alone. "I guess not."

* * *

"Remus, my friend," Harry grinned, "just the man I'm looking for."

"Erm," Remus took a step back, "should I be worried?"

"Always, but that's not exactly the point at the moment. Do you know where I can get lots of food and drinks?"

Harry came to a stop beside Remus on the Grand Staircase. Remus nodded, "Yeah, the kitchens. It's not far away. Why?"

"Always wanting all the details," Harry chuckled. "It's for Hermione's birthday today. She's never had a real birthday, what with it always landing on a school day. I just convinced the others to throw her a party. Sirius is somehow distracting her while James and Peter are setting up the decorations and making sure that everyone knows about it."

"She's never had a real party?"

Harry laughed, delighted, "That's exactly what the others said. Now, are you going to help?"

Remus started walking quickly down the hallway, "Come on, this way."

Following happily, Harry blinked a few times when he saw a painting of fruit. The other boy rose a single finger and dragged it down a green pear. It giggled and a doorknob appeared.

Giving Harry a grin, Remus opened the door and the smaller boy gasped.

It was like the Grand Hall. It was _huge_. House-elves - at least they _looked_ like Dobby - were running about, but one turned to them and pointed.

"Sirs!"

Immediately large bat eyes were turned on them. All the little beings grew louder and drew closer to the two boys.

"What cans we get you?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty?"

"Do you wants to sit?"

Harry was just staring wide-eyed at them, unable to move. After a wave of his hand Remus said, "How do you feel about doing a mini-feast and a cake for a birthday party?"

The relative quiet there was suddenly erupted again and all the little bodies were moving around frantically. The first one to see them was still standing in front of them.

"Where do sirs want the food and drinks?"

"Gryffindor Tower common room, if you will, Dipper."

"Yes, sir!"

Remus grabbed Harry's elbow and lead him out of the room. "Now lets help James and Peter."

Laughing, Harry stumbled onto the moving staircase and nearly collided into Hermione. "Hermione! Where you headed?"

"Gryffindor Tower, I left my bag up there."

Behind her, Sirius was waving his arms frantically and shaking his head. Harry had no idea how to keep her away. Once her mind was made up she wouldn't be swayed, "Eer..."

"Oh, I guess this isn't the best time to ask you for some help," Remus mumbled, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"What?" Hermione looked over at Remus, a small smile in place. "I can help?"

"Yeah, I was looking up Polyjuice Potion and part of the brewing isn't very clear. I was wondering if between the two of us if we can figure it out." Remus gave her a small smile. "I can't ask these two or James and Peter, they would get too bored."

"Oi!" Harry and Sirius complained, Sirius glaring over Hermione's shoulders.

Giggling, Hermione nodded. "You're right. I can get my bag afterwards." She skipped up to Remus and hooked her arm through his. She waved at the other two. "See you in a bit!"

As the two were walking away, Remus gave the remaining Marauders a very discreet thumbs up and Harry let out sigh of relief, "That was close."

Once the two scholars were out of sight, Sirius and Harry looked at each other, grinned, and raced up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Remus, you didn't need any help at all. The book wasn't even in the Restricted Section," Hermione laughed, standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Flibbertigibbet." Upon receiving the password the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"Sure I did," Remus smiled at Hermione. Before she entered the portrait hole, he asked, "Hermione, do you trust me?"

She stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Of course."

"Ok, go ahead and enter, but don't be too surprised when something happens."

"Ok?" But she didn't move, she just continued to stare at Remus.

"Go on. I thought you trust me."

Hermione giggled and turned. She entered the portrait hole slowly, unsure of what Remus was going to do. Before she could crawl out of the hole and focus on the Common Room, something covered her eyes. Hermione let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

A hand touched hers and she gave a tiny jolt. "Hey, Mine. Glad you could make it."

"James, if you don't help me down, so help me I'll-"

"Stop worrying, we're here to rescue you!" Sirius' voice was loud and right in her ear. She would have groaned, but multiple pair of hands had a hold on her and gently pulled her from the portrait hole to place her feet safely on the floor.

Then she was spinning and she couldn't stop her arms from flailing about. "Jeez, if you don't stop flailing you'll poke someone in the eye." Peter's voice came from... somewhere; she couldn't rightly tell where as she was _still_ spinning.

"Don't make her sick, Harry." Remus chuckled.

Everything stopped moving and Hermione had to work at not falling over. "Alright, you can take the blindfold off."

Harry's voice was soft and gentle. Slowly she removed the blindfold and gasped at what she saw.

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"MERRRRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!"

There were many more out roars of different kinds, but Hermione was cracking up. She had to bend over to clutch her stomach. Tears were rolling down her eyes as Harry rubbed her back.

When she finally got herself under control she straightened up and looked at everyone, a fond smile in place. She looked over her shoulder at Harry, "Why'd you tell them?"

"You can't keep anything from the Marauders."

It didn't seem as if Harry even had to answer. Hermione faced the other four who stood side by side with huge grins plastered on their faces, and as one they said, "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	13. My Nose Was the Size of a Pickle

**My Nose Was the Size of a Pickle.**

* * *

"I'm glad you could join us this afternoon." As usual, his bright blue eyes twinkled with a touch of mischief over his half moon glasses.

"Harry said it was important."

"I figured talking about the Stone and the maze we went through would be easier with you here. Your memory is better at remembering details than mine is." Harry shrugged off the compliment he gave Hermione as he always did.

"Your sister does have an eye for details. Your input was invaluable, Hermione." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Hermione felt her cheeks flush and she dropped her gaze. "Poppy said you've learned the glamour charm."

She sat up and smiled, "Yes, Aunt Poppy taught me and we even practiced."

"Care to show me?"

Harry squirmed. "Now?"

The other two in the room just looked at the boy. Hermione huffed. "I've gotten much better."

"I hope so. My nose was the size of a pickle. It was huge and bumpy!"

"It wasn't green."

"Small favor, that."

Dumbledore gave them a small smile, and with a flick of his wand dropped Harry's current glamour. "Go ahead, Harry will be fine."

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes, held very still and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Hermione hopped up from her own chair and stood before him, noting his white knuckles. She huffed, "Honestly, Harry."

Harry could hear Hermione mutter something and then tapped him on the head. Not exactly lightly either. His head stung where she smacked him with her wand and he suddenly felt an odd sensation he hadn't felt any of the other times the spell was put upon him.

He shuddered as the cold spread over him slowly from the point of where the wand made contact with him and traveled over him until it reached his toes. Dumbledore chuckled, "Impressive. You do realize that is a NEWT level charm?"

"Thank you, sir. I've been wanting to try that charm ever since I read about it over the summer. The Potters have an impressive library."

Harry's eyes popped open. "What?" Panicking, he looked down at himself. Or would have if he could see himself. His body wasn't there, not exactly anyhow. While his body was still sitting in the oddly floral chair, his body had taken on the same design. "Hermione!"

Hermione giggled. "It's just a Disillusionment Charm, Harry."

"I'm supposed to look different, not... I'm like a human chameleon," Harry grinned, even if they couldn't see it. They could hear it in his voice, "Wicked!"

Harry jumped up from his chair and went to the fireplace. His body immediately blended in with his surroundings. "You're brilliant, Hermione."

"Well stop moving or I can't fix you." Hermione spun around, looking for him. "Harry?!"

Sneaking up behind her, Harry poked her sides which caused her to jump and squeal in fright. Her wand immediately bopped him on the head again, "Finite Incantatem."

Still laughing, Harry - who was looking like his usual self - plopped back into the comfortable floral winged chair. "Okay, glamour me."

Harry watched as her wand swooped before his face and this time didn't close his eyes when it bopped his forehead. He immediately felt the familiar tingle of magic wash over his nose and cheekbones. "Professor?"

"Excellent wand work, Hermione." Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and queried. "Did you have a question, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I've noticed that the charm feels different each time. Well no, that isn't right. It feels the same when you do it. Or it feels the same when Aunt Poppy does it, but it's different from when Hermione did it." Harry scratched his head, suddenly confused. "Wait..."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Every person has a magical signature. My magic will feel different from anyone else's, just as Hermione's is unique to her and yours is to you." He grinned at Harry, "Not everyone can feel the subtle differences, only the familiar touch of magic that washes over them. Much like the odd sensation of the Disillusionment Charm."

"Like something cold dropped on my head and spread over me."

"Precisely." Dumbledore stood. "Almost time for our evening feast."

"Already?" Hermione squeaked and grabbed Harry's hand, tugging him from his chair, "we're supposed to meet the boys in the Entrance Hall."

"Right." Harry let Hermione pull him up. "Thanks, Professor."

"We've covered the important details of both your first and second year. Is there much to cover for your third?" Dumbledore joined them in the center of his office.

"Other than coming here, you mean." They all grinned and Harry nodded, his grin slipping. "Yeah, but that can wait. I'm not looking forward to that talk."

"Very well," Dumbledore patted his shoulder gently. "Until next week. I heard you're on the quidditch team, Harry. Good luck on your game with Slytherin."

"Thanks!" Harry waved and pulled Hermione along.

"Bye, Professor!"

* * *

Three of the Marauders were walking back to the common room from the library. Harry was lost in thought and Hermione was beaming, just grinning from ear to ear with delight. "I never thought I'd see the day when Harry James Radisson voluntarily went to the library to do research and homework."

"Huh?" Harry blinked and stared at Hermione. Remus grinned but kept quiet.

"You came to the library when there were no big tests, and you came just to do your homework," Hermione gushed before she nudged him playfully with her elbow, "I'm proud of you."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, okay." He was obviously distracted, but soon sighed, hitched his bag on his shoulder more securely and stuffed his free hand in his pocket. "There's a game coming up, first of the season. Will you be able to make it, Remus?"

Remus' grin faded and he shrugged, "Probably not."

"That's what I thought. Bad timing and all," He nodded slowly thinking of the upcoming full moon, "You know that furry little problem of yours is bloody inconvenient."

"What little furry problem?" Sirius came up behind them and slung an arm around Harry and an arm around Remus.

"Furry?" Peter skipped ahead of them and turned to walk backwards down the hallway towards the portrait. "Remus is furry?"

James shook his head and promptly positioned himself between Hermione and Harry, "No Peter, Remus has a little furry… erm, what, a rabbit? Is it misbehaving? When did you get a rabbit, Remus?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "You guys are impossible."

"Flibbertigibbet" Hermione made her way through the portrait hole.

The three newcomers to the conversation quickly cornered the other three within the common room. James frowned with concern, "Okay, that may be true, but what are you guys talking about?"

Remus blushed deeply and glanced around the common room. "Not here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled on James' sleeve towards the boys' dorm room, "Honestly, you would think you had no idea what we're referring to."

Sirius slipped in behind Hermione and with his chin on her shoulder he grinned, "That's because we don't…"

Peter grinned, "Nope, we're clueless!"

Hermione giggled and shook her head at Peter, "That does explain a lot, doesn't it."

He pursed his lips in a pout, "I'm going to pretend I don't know what you mean by _that_. So go on, tell us."

The six friends stumbled into the dorm room and Harry closed the door, leaning against it and watched the others get comfortable. Hermione sat on Harry's bed, dropping her bag at her feet as James flopped on his back beside her. Sirius jumped on Harry's bed and laid his head on James' stomach while Remus leaned anxiously against the bedpost. Peter sauntered over to his friends and climbed on the bed and laid his head on Sirius' stomach and announced, "Okay, tell us. What's furry and a problem?"

Harry grinned at his friends and how simple they can make life appear. His gaze caught Remus' and he smiled at his friend, "I'm just worried about Remus."

That got their attention. They all sat up and stared at Harry. It was James that finally spoke, elongating the single word. "Why?"

Remus hid his face in the palm of his hand as Harry continued, "Like I said, his furry little problem is inconvenient. I mean, our first quidditch game of the season is the day after the full moon. Remus won't be in any shape to watch us win." He shrugged and pushed away from the door. He stood at the other bedpost and leaned his head against it. "At least he'll be okay for the celebration after. I'm sure Aunt Poppy will let him go by then."

"Wait, you know?" James jumped off his bed.

"Well, yeah…"

James turned to Hermione, "Mine knows?"

Hermione blinked at him, "Of course."

"Oh bloody hell, was I not supposed to say…" Harry panicked and fell to his knees. "Remus, I'm so sorry. I mean, they're your best mates. I thought… they do know… right?"

Remus laughed as Harry groveled at his feet. He patted the boy on his head, "They know, Harry. It's okay. They've known since second year."

"First year," Piped in Peter as he grinned.

Harry rested his forehead on Remus' knee and breathed a sigh of relief, but it was Hermione that got the room stirring again, "Oh! It makes sense. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry sat back on his heels and stared up at his sister, "What didn't you think of before?"

"Why would he become Grim?" She gasped - as James nudged Remus with a whisper of 'who was grim?' - and poked Harry's head, "You better not leave me out! I want to learn, too."

Harry's eyes widened - while Remus shrugged - as he caught up to her thinking, "Think we can? I mean, we're still kind of young." Harry pulled himself off the floor - Sirius frowned while asking 'what are we learning' - and leaned on the foot of the bed. The two siblings talked as if they were the only ones in the room, missing when Peter pouted, 'am I the only one lost'.

"Oh please, if I can teach myself how to do a NEWT level charm-" Hermione waved a dismissive hand - James and Remus exchanged a surprised look - and Harry laughed.

"Ya, that was pretty wicked," Harry scratched his chin - Remus whispered to James, 'what do you imagine the spell was' - before he continued the conversation. "Think we'll find what we need in the library?"

"I can start researching tomorrow while you guys are at practice." James perked up in the background as he muttered, 'oh yeah, we have practice tomorrow' but Hermione didn't hear as she spoke to Harry, "I'm sure Remus and Peter will help me…" She may or may not have heard the soft whimper from Peter, "or at least Remus might," James nudged Remus, 'you just got volunteered', "Peter isn't fond of the library."

"For this he might just go with you." Harry shrugged. Peter pouted, Sirius smirked and poked Peter's forehead.

"True. Oh this is so exciting, Harry!" Remus smirked, 'we're back to being excited'. James laughed, 'about what?'

"You know," All heads turned to Sirius as he decided to lay down on Harry's bed again. "I don't think we even needed to be here for this conversation."

Hermione mussed his hair up and giggled, "While you three are off playing -"

"Practicing."

"- quidditch," Hermione ignored Harry, "I'm going to be researching in the library, hopefully with help, on how to become an animagus."

Sirius' eyes flew wide open, "That sounds like fun!"

Harry nodded, "That way, on the full moons, we can keep Moony company."

"Moony?"

"Remus."

"You know I can't be around humans." Remus frowned.

"Which is why we'd be in animal form," James swung his arm around Remus' shoulder. "I'm in."

"Me, too!" Peter bounced on Harry's bed, "I'll even go to the library." His face fell, "I hate the library."

Remus glanced at those around him, "You would do this for me?"

All of his friends nodded sincerely with a chorus of 'yes', 'hell yes', and an 'of course'. Remus blushed and dropped his gaze, "You're the best friends a guy could ever ask for."


	14. Only You

**Only You Would Memorize the Page Number**

* * *

"Mr. Radisson?"

Harry was doodling in his book, his mind on everything but potions. He couldn't help it. Potions were boring.

"Mr. Radisson."

There was already something that looked similar to a dog. Behind the dog was a kinda sorta lumpy log thing. It was standing on two branches and... Harry decided to stop trying to draw a werewolf. The rat he was doing a pretty good job at, though. It was more of an oval, though, than anything, so he wasn't sure how he could mess it up.

"Mr. Radisson!"

Something hard poked him in the side and Harry leapt to his feet, shouting, "Forty-two!"

The whole class was staring at him, giggles coming from behind their hands. Hermione was shaking her head with a fond smile in place.

"I am afraid, Mr. Radisson, that is not quite the answer I'm looking for." Slughorn's mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "However, thank you for coming back to class."

With a huff, Harry sat back in his chair. "Well, forty-two is the answer to life, the universe and everything," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure," Severus replied, his eyes trained on Slughorn. However, the black eyes eyes flickered towards him, and Harry noticed that there were deep, deep blue flecks in there that almost matched the obsidian color. "I was not aware that you read."

"Mr. Snape?"

Harry's head snapped forward, not sure what the question was, but Severus added promptly, "Stir counter-clockwise three and a half times, add a pinch of powdered Asphodel and stir precisely sixteen times clockwise to finish the potion."

"Five points to Slytherin." Slughorn continued around the class as Harry huffed again and went back to his drawings.

"I don't. Hermione mentioned it to me once and it sounded neat so I remembered it." Pouting, Harry looked over at Severus, "How come you knew the answer even though you were kinda sorta talking to me?"

"I pay attention."

"So do I... sometimes."

Severus rose an eyebrow at the younger boy, a smirk playing at his lips. "Sometimes is not enough, Radisson."

"It was enough for me to pass and get a broom." Harry leaned back and crossed his arms, giving up on the drawing. It was bad anyway.

"Life isn't only about flying."

"It should be." Harry stretched his arms over his head, a small grin in place. "Not everyone can be awesome at Potions. And I can't be brilliant at studying, either. It's too boring. I'm good at flying." Sighing happily he dropped his hands onto the table with a dull thud, "Besides, flying's _fun_."

Severus just made a noncommittal sound and went back to listening to their professor.

Still, Harry wanted to keep his broom. So he sighed and began to listen as well, muttering, "Stupid potions."

* * *

Hermione refrained from doing a little jig. She had a book in her hands that would tell them the basic procedure of becoming Animagi. Of course, it wasn't so simple that _anyone_ could do it.

She had a bright smile when she entered the Ancient Runes class. There was Remus with his bag in the seat next to his, saving her the spot in the very front with him. She skipped on over and placed the book on the table. "Some light reading for later. Want to join me?"

"Is that all you ever do?" A light voice asked with disdain.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the brunette in the walkway. "Do what?"

"Study." Mary waved a hand dismissively. "Or hang with those... _boys_ all day. Really, you should come hang out with Lily and I. You don't want to hang out with those trouble-makers."

Hermione blinked. "I do more than study... And there's nothing wrong with Harry, Remus, Sirius, Peter, or James. They're quite fun. Ask anybody."

Lily walked in, her flaming red hair swinging with her steps. "Mary, what are you doing?"

"Just asking if Hermione wanted to hang out with us sometime. She said no."

"I believe you misunderstood," Remus spoke quietly, his head was bowed but his hazel eyes were raised and boring into Mary's.

She blushed while Lily giggled, "I'm sure it was all a mistake. Anyway, Hermione, I was wondering how you were doing in class. The test from last class is being passed back. I'll help you with anything you missed, don't be afraid to let me know, ok?"

Hermione didn't smile back, she had a tiny frown in place. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

The other two girls were about to say something, but Professor Babbling entered the room and barked out, "Everyone to their seats. We had a few good test grades, but the rest were horrendous." Lily and Mary rushed over to the only other seats in the very front.

The green-eyed witch turned in her seat and sent a saccharine smile over at Hermione, who just ignored Lily.

"Miss Evans, good job, you received an Exceeds Expectations. Miss MacDonald, an Acceptable. Mr. Lupin, Exceeds Expectations. Miss Radisson, excellent job. If any of you lot need any help - and if Miss Radisson feels up to it - ask her. She is the only one who received an Outstanding. Continue to do well, Miss Radisson, and I will expect the same grade with your N.E.W.T.'s."

Hermione stared wide eyed at her test. Perfect score. She had missed nothing. "Yes'm, I'll try."

"I'm sure you will." Professor Babbling continued to hand out the tests and Hermione was just able to ignore Lily's glare.

* * *

With classes finished for the day, Hermione and Remus were heading for the Common Room. "So what was this about light reading?"

"Oh!" Hermione looked around shiftily, seeing if anyone was watching, and then pulled Remus into a secret passage way she knew. "Ok, so you know the remedy to your furry little problem? Well, it took a while, but I _finally_ found a... somewhat answer."

"A somewhat answer?"

Hermione giggled at Remus' incredulous look. "It's more of a... guideline, I suppose. And we have to fill in everything that it doesn't say. It's what makes it so complicated."

They were heading up some stairs, Remus scratching his head. "Can I see the book?"

"Of course!" Hermione pulled her bag in front of her and began to dig around in it. "Aha, here it is!" She handed the large tome to Remus with a giddy smile in place. "It should be around page six hundred twenty-seven, I believe."

"Only you would memorize the page number." As he was flipping to the page number he asked, "Is the castle any different?"

Hermione blinked for a moment, not quite sure what Remus was asking, but then it clicked. "Oh! Not really. Just certain things happened. Stories that we've been told. They all made the castle seem like it was different, but after being here... no, it's almost the same." She gave the wall a small pat as they exited the passage.

"That's good. Found it." Remus and Hermione quickly walked to the Fat Lady's portrait with Hermione saying, 'Flibbertigibbet' and the two entered without another word.

They went over to the fireplace and sat on the ground in front of the flames, the book in front of them. As they poured over the book, they waited for the others - almost patiently.

Harry was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Peter. The two found the studious ones still pouring over the contents of the book. Harry dropped his bag on the floor by his feet and proceeded to drop his behind onto the couch. Peter found a chair and collapsed into it.

Remus pointed something out in the book, Hermione ooh'd and ahh'd appropriately and Harry snorted. Still the two ignored the room. Harry and Peter exchanged an amused glance. Using the toe of his shoe, Harry nudged Hermione's leg. "Hey!"

She squealed, jumped, falling over and practically tackling Remus. The four laughed until the last two arrived. "I think we missed something."

"I think you're right." Sirius sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch, legs extended and draped over Remus. "Didn't we make a rule saying no fun without the fun ones?"

"Erm, no." Harry grinned.

"Besides, the fun ones were already here." Peter added.

"Oh, you wound us, Peter." James clutched his hands over his heart and fell onto the couch, his head landing on Harry's lap.

"Well don't feel too left out. Those two have yet to tell us what's going on." Harry nudged Hermione with his foot again.

"I found a book that will guide us through our current project." Hermione grabbed Harry's book bag and searched for parchment, ink and quill. "It _is_ somewhat vague, but at the same time quite helpful. Remus found references to fill in certain gaps." Hermione began writing a list. "Beginning with meditation, one must clear their mind and allow the form to speak to them. Then, and only then, can one embrace their inner animal and-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Harry pushed James off his lap and dropped to the floor with his sister. "English, Hermione. Speak English!"

Hermione huffed and continued her list:

**STEPS TO BECOMING ANIMAGI**

1) Meditating:

-We have to do this in order to figure out what our animal is

2) Self-Charm:

-Melding our mind with the mind of our animals and understanding why we're that specific animal and allowing that animal to take over to allow the change

-This step takes the longest time

-Remember: charms changes what the object/animal _does_, not what it _is_.

3) Self-Transfiguration:

-The actual changing, which is the easiest part.

* * *

* A/N - Elipsa: So, the book "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" came out in '79, but I'm going to pretend it came out sooner because I wanted to use the answer forty-two in here... BUT, it really did come out in 1979, in case anyone caught it. :D


	15. Right, the Waffle

**Right, the Waffle**

* * *

Hermione plopped down on the ground, frowning at the lake in front of her. Her list was in her bag, seeming to weigh her down. Meditating seemed easy in theory, but her mind was always going. It was almost impossible to shut everything down.

Huffing, she crossed her arms with a scowl in place, except the expression was ruined because it was also a pout.

"Aww, Mine, what are you pouting about?" James fell on the ground beside Hermione, stretching out to lay his legs on her lap.

She mildly pushed his legs off, her mind still on meditating. "Remember that list? It's been a week, and the game's tomorrow and I still haven't been able to do anything."

"Aww, poor Mine." Sirius collapsed in front of Hermione, a wide grin on his face. "It'll come, promise."

"And you say that even though you haven't found your own." Peter sat down more elegantly than the other two, except he was sitting on James rather than the ground. "And for some reason the earth feels rather odd today."

"Oh, stuff it." James reached up and pushed Peter off. "No one's figured out theirs yet. Don't worry, Mine."

"That stupid name," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Oh, do I get to have the book back, then?" James smiled innocently up at Hermione, once again placing his feet in her lap.

"Not on your life."

"Then Mine it is!"

"You're torturing her with that name," Remus sat down beside Sirius, Peter having to roll into James to escape from being sat upon.

"That's the plan!"

"What'd I miss?" Harry came racing forwards and plopped down beside Hermione on his stomach.

"Mine being a grouch," James jumped to his feet to avoid a stinging hex from Hermione.

"I'm not being a grouch."

"Come on, Hermione, why are you being... not a grouch?" Harry grinned at his sister and poked her in the side.

Hermione once again pouted while the five boys laughed. "I was just saying that I can't make my mind stop. It's constantly going in over-drive."

"Thinking about the essay due in Defense?"

"We have a essay in Defense?!" Hermione leapt to her feet, her hand covering her face. "Oh no! Why don't I remember? What's it about, Harry?"

"The different types of hex deflections and when the best time to use each of them." Harry answered promptly, trying to hide his smile.

Apparently not paying him enough attention, Hermione scooped up her bag and raced away, muttering about having to go to the library.

Once she was out of earshot, the boys all burst out laughing. "That was cruel, Harry, making her think an essay is due!" Sirius barked out.

"It worked, didn't it?" Harry smiled fondly at Hermione's retreating form. "If we let her brood, she would overanalyze it. This way, if she's mad at me, she won't think and just act. Maybe it'll help her relax..."

Remus jumped to his feet, "Right, I'm going to the library as well."

When the other boy was gone, Peter chuckled, "Who wants to bet he'll tell Hermione there is no essay?"

"He will, most definitely." Sirius and James both nodded while Harry chortled.

But then Harry froze, "Oh Merlin, I forgot how scary she is when she's angry." He jumped to his feet. "I'm going to beg for her forgiveness now. She'll tell Aunt Poppy I was doing something I shouldn't and she'll take my broom away!"

He raced after Hermione, calling after her even as the other three collapsed against each other in fits of laughter.

* * *

Harry grinned at James and Sirius as the Gryffindor team entered the pitch. Sirius nudged Harry and motioned towards the Slytherin team. "Try not to get too close to their seeker. He's going to be plagued by a bludger today."

Looking over at their seeker, Harry blinked. "That's… he's your… is he your brother?" Harry practically whispered that last word and suddenly felt queasy. Their seeker looked just like Sirius, only shorter and angry.

"Yup, that's Regulus." Sirius' grin dropped and he glared back at his younger brother.

Harry leaned against Sirius, keeping his voice low as Madam Hooch - the referee - spoke to the captains. "I don't play dirty, Sirius. It's not in my nature."

"I didn't ask you to." Sirius grinned at his friend, "I'll do it for you. Just watch for the bludger."

He nodded vaguely and was happy to finally be back on his broom where he was comfortable. Hooch sent the teams to the air, released the bludgers and the snitch, grabbed the quaffle and joined the others on their brooms. With a quick blast of her whistle, she threw the quaffle straight up and the game began.

As he was trained, Harry took to the skies and began his circling. He grinned as a bludger flew past into the path of Regulus. With his eyes scanning the area, Harry decided to have a bit of fun. He dove a few feet, soon followed by Regulus and pulled up only to shoot back into the sky in order to circle the pitch again.

Regulus growled at Harry and the two began searching. Harry would speed to one side, only to drift back again. Back and forth he went and circled the field until he saw it. Harry felt the butterflies in his gut and his stomach clenched. He dove once again, speeding towards the Slytherin goals, where the snitch lazily circled the left ring.

Harry could hear the chattering announcements, but had no idea what was being said. He tuned it out and swooped around the rings. The snitch dipped quickly and sped towards the ground, Harry hot on its trail with Regulus following closely behind him.

Chancing a glance at the score, Harry grinned. Gryffindor was ahead - their chasers were good. The current score was seventy to forty. Harry reached out his hand; he could feel the tickle of the wings. But he could also see a bludger out of the corner of his eye. Growling, Harry pulled up, yanking his hand back away from the snitch, and it was gone.

Sighing, Harry looked for Regulus, but he had already gone back up to circle the pitch.

Harry decided to pay attention to the announcer. He wasn't nearly as informative as Lee was, not nearly as Gryffindor biased either. More surprisingly was the fact that he _wasn't_ a he. It was a pleasant voice, not shrill. Unfortunately, the girl had no idea what she was commentating on, nor who was playing the game. "Oh, that Gryffindor boy caught the red ball-"

"Quaffle!"

"Right, the waffle," McGonagall could be heard growling 'quaffle!' "is now thrown to the other Gryffindor guy, the really cute one that's in my charms class. You know the one that sits by-"

"Miss Watson."

"Sorry, Professor. But he-" The commentator gasped loudly, "Did you see that?! How rude! That boy with the stick thing hit the brown," 'bludger', "blugger at that girl in green way up there with that boy." She squealed and clapped, "Gryffindor scores! That really cute boy, you know the one I told you is in my charms class, he just threw the waffle into the circle thing! Yay, oh he could really score if he'd just ask me to Hogsmeade."

"Miss Watson!"

"Oh don't worry, Professor, he won't ask me. He likes that silly swot, Lily Evans. I mean really, who could like that girl? She's so skinny and that hair-"

Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard rambling off a litany of things that were probably not for young impressionable students to hear because the sound suddenly stopped completely.

Harry chuckled and watched the game for a while. James had indeed scored and Regulus had to dodge another bludger, but the game hadn't stopped with the end of the commentating.

The seekers circled and kept their eyes peeled. Regulus swerved often to avoid the bludgers and dived quite suddenly.

Not taking chances, Harry dove after him. He didn't catch sight of the snitch, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Regulus had a sizeable lead. Harry lowered his body and gritted his teeth. The ground was coming up fast.

Regulus pulled up out of the dive. Harry was seconds behind him, but he suddenly saw a flash of gold. It was low to the ground and Regulus hadn't seen it yet.

Harry waited until the last possible moment and pulled back on his broom with a grunt. Sailing along, skimming the grass of the pitch. Harry raced to the other end of the field.

A bludger screamed by which caused Harry to pull up, but he didn't waver. He sped along and was almost there. He could hear the crowd screaming. He slid sideways as another bludger came tearing towards him and his arm shot out. His fingertips grazed the grass and closed around the snitch.

Harry pulled up, but it was too late; the wall was there. Harry released the broom and with his forward momentum hit the padded wall before falling to the pitch floor.

Laughing, Harry held out his hand and released the snitch. The screaming and shouting was almost deafening. James and Sirius were there in seconds. "You're insane, Harry!"

"I've been told that a time or two." Harry grinned sheepishly at his friends as they patted him on the back. Soon Harry was being lifted up in the air to ride on some seventh year's shoulders. He waved and shouted along with his House.

Ah, how he loved the game.


	16. Of Course I'm Brilliant

**Of Course I'm Brilliant**

* * *

Harry was in love with History of Magic. Never before had he thought of thinking it, but it was nonetheless true. It was the perfect time to meditate and not get called out on it.

The light chatter that went on was a small hum, a barely there constant. He refrained from moving, keeping his hands perfectly still on his lap. His eyes were closed and his lips were barely parted.

Without knowing what was happening, an image was slowly appearing. It was fuzzy, but Harry just continued to sit and was content to let it come to him. To not rush it.

And then it popped. There it was. A medium sized cat, just seeming to stare at him. It's fur was thick and a silver-gray color. The legs were long and lean. It's paws were webbed and furred. It had an almost nonexistent tail that was black at the tip that matched the tufts on its ears. It was the lightening bolt and brilliant green eyes that held his attention though.

Finally understanding what he was seeing, Harry's eyes flew wide open and he jumped to his feet with a shout of, "Got it!"

Silence reigned the classroom. Every pair of eyes were on him, and the image of whatever animal he saw was quickly snuffed out.

His face went a brilliant red, his eyes falling to the ground as he quickly sat back down. "Mr. Raddyon, what is it that you've got?"

"Umm... forty-two..."

"This is a history class, Mr. Radslin, not one that has to do with numbers outside of dates." Professor Binns floated closer, an irritated look on his face. "Do not interrupt me again."

"Yes, Professor," Harry muttered, ignoring the snickering coming from Sirius who sat beside him.

When Professor Binns continued where he left off, Harry huffed and looked at the grinning boy next to him. "What?"

"That, my friend, was brilliant."

James leaned forward and whispered, "Why didn't we think of doing that before? Perfect way to make the class more interesting."

Peter, who sat next to James, muttered, "In all seriousness, though, what miracle did you discover?"

Hermione waved a hand from where she sat in front of Harry and Sirius, making a shushing sound. After that, she went back to taking notes with Remus.

Harry gave her back a smile before turning back to the other three boys. He could always tell Hermione later when she wasn't in her study mode. "Well, I found out what my animagus form is." He rubbed his forehead, not meaning to upset his bangs to reveal his scar.

"Whoa, wicked birthmark!" Sirius exclaimed, a grin in place.

James reached forward and flicked Sirius on the shoulder, "Not what we're supposed to be focusing on, Sirius. What is it?"

Harry quickly moved his hair to cover his scar again without thinking about it. "Not really sure what it is, but it's some sort of cat. If I saw a picture of it I'm sure I could point it out."

Peter waved a hand, dismissing the idea of having to look anything up. "Remus and Hermione will probably jump at the chance to figure it out. They'll find a book filled with cats and you won't have to find anything."

"All you need to know is how to say yes and no." Sirius' grin broadened.

"That's settled," James reached forward and poked Harry on the shoulder. "What was this about a birthmark?"

"Yeah, let us see!" Peter interjected and Harry sighed.

"Homework!" The word brought everyone's attention back to the professor even as everyone groaned.

"Harry, I wanna see!" James whined, poking the shorter boy harder. "Lemme see!"

"Go on, Harry, you know he'll whine if you don't show him."

Sirius chuckled at Peter, "You just want to see it too, Peter."

Peter smirked, "If it works."

With another, lighter blush, Harry moved his bangs aside and revealed his scar, twisting his body so the other two could see it more clearly.

"Wicked," the other three breathed.

"Are you four just going to sit there all day?" Remus' voice came from above them, filled with amusement. "I never knew you were so adamant about loving History of Magic."

The other boys jumped to their feet, hurrying about packing their bags.

"Anyway, Harry, what made you jump up during the middle of the lecture?" Hermione moved to stand beside her brother, a laughing smile in place.

Harry grinned at her, hooked his arm through hers and said, "I'll tell you up in the common room."

* * *

"_What_? What do you mean you're staying here for the holiday?"

Hermione shrugged, "Aunt Poppy can't go home. If one of the students that are staying behind gets sick, she has to be here to care for them."

Sirius frowned, "That isn't fair. So you two have to go without a Christmas because other students are rude and won't go home?"

Harry blinked and tried hard not to take offense to that comment. In their timeline, Harry stayed at the castle over the holidays all three years. His stomach hurt. Maybe he was rude, maybe he was selfish, but if Sirius had to live where he grew up, he wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts either. "Sometimes it's beyond the student's control. Sometimes, they just... I mean, if they can't... you know, not everyone has great parents like Charlus and Dorea Potter."

He turned away and grimaced when Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder. She whispered to her brother, "They don't understand, Harry. Don't be angry with them."

"I know. Sorry." Harry swiped at his eyes.

"Aw, Bolt, I'm sorry. I forgot about your parents. Ignore me, yeah?" Sirius set his chin on Hermione's shoulder, giving them both the puppy dog eyes, "Forgive me?"

Harry stiffened, "Bolt? What?" He tried to turn, but it was a bit difficult with two people hanging on him. "Since when am I Bolt?"

Sirius grinned, "Well..." He made his way around the two and poked Harry's forehead. "I dunno, the name kind of came to me."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "What a stupid nickname."

"No worse than Mine." Hermione snorted.

"Okay, Bolt is much better than Mine." Harry yelped when Hermione tickled his side. "What are you doing, James?"

James sat and scribbled like crazy on a parchment holding up a finger for them to wait. The others stared impatiently until he finally set down the quill and grinned as if triumphant. "I've decided that you two will not stay here for the Christmas break. You two will come to our house." He waved the parchment in his hand. "I just wrote to Mum and she will clear it with Aunt Poppy and Dumbledore. You'll see."

He hopped up and dashed to the door before anyone else could speak. Hermione bit her lip, cocked her head and nudged Harry. "What if we wanted to stay here. Did he even consider that?"

"Apparently what we want doesn't figure into the equation."

"Well said," Hermione blinked. "Where did you hear that expression?"

"Erm, Remus." Harry grinned.

* * *

Harry, Remus, Sirius, and James were supposed to be packing. They were supposed to be ready to leave for the Potter's for two weeks. James had been correct in his assumption that Dumbledore, his parents and Pomfrey wouldn't mind Harry and Hermione holidaying at the Potter home.

When they got the letter back, Hermione had said she was going to pack so she didn't have to worry about it later, and that the boys should do the same.

However, none of them felt like it.

Harry was laying on his stomach on his bed, tapping the mattress with his wand repeatedly. James was straddling a chair, eyes fixated on what the other two were doing. Remus and Sirius were on opposite sides of the board, a scowl on the darker haired boy's face while a grin was on the other.

"Come on, Sirius. After being beat three years running, you would think you could win against Remus in a chess game!"

"Shut it, James!" Sirius moved his bishop. A smile popped on his mouth as he said, "Gonna get you now, Remus!"

Remus smiled serenely even as he ordered his pawn to take Sirius' queen. "You should listen to your pieces more, Sirius. You may learn something."

James roared with laughter as the door opened and Peter and Hermione walked in. Peter was shaking his head as Hermione tugged on his wrist saying, "It isn't that bad, Peter! We still haven't figured out Harry's cat yet. You're the first one to know for sure!"

Again Peter shook his head, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"What's this?" James shot to his feet and jumped over Sirius to run over to Peter. "Am I hearing Mine correctly? Do you know your form too, Peter?"

Peter's eyes widened and his blush intensified. "I-I... yes?"

Sirius snarled as Remus took his king. "Stupid game!"

Harry chuckled and sat up, "Well? What is it?"

Standing up, Remus brushed imaginary lint off his robes, "Do tell." He smirked down at Sirius who was pouting at the board, apparently not realizing what's going on. He turned a smile to Peter, "We're all curious."

"It's... a..."

"Oh, Peter, stop this nonsense." Hermione huffed, stomping her foot. "It's not embarrassing. After all, what can a large wild cat do inside the school? Your form can get away with so many things!"

"Form? What are you guys talking about?" Sirius glared at Remus before accepting the hand the other boy held out to him. "I'll beat you later, Remus."

Harry laughed, "Later, as in years from now."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry before turning to Peter, "What'd I miss?"

"Peter found out his form!" James did a little jig. "But he isn't telling us what it is!"

"What? No fair!" Sirius reached forward and wrapped an arm around Peter's pale head. "You have to!" When Peter tried to escape, Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Nope, no escape for you until you spill the beans."

Peter crossed his arms and pouted, "It's a rat."

There was silence before James fell to the floor cackling. Sirius released Peter, his eyebrow rising upwards, "Really?"

"Harry could eat you." Remus slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

Hermione shot a glare to all of the boys, Harry extremely glad she didn't look at him. He meandered forward and patted Peter on the shoulder, "I'll try my best to not eat you."

"Thanks loads."

"You boys are so stupid sometimes." Hermione huffed, gaining the attention of all of them. "And you guys call yourselves pranksters, honestly!"

James sat up, his eyes wide. "You're brilliant, Mine!" He jumped to his feet and clapped his hands on Peter's shoulders. "You can get away with so much stuff inside!"

"Of course I'm brilliant," Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped over to Harry's bed and sat down.

Peter frowned, "I never thought of it."

"Really? What was I saying before?"

Peter sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry, wasn't really paying attention..."

She threw her hands in the air and collapsed backwards. "What am I going to do? I'm surrounded by idiots."

All five of them laughed. "Yes, Mine, but you love us all the same."

Hermione shot James a glare, but melted at the five sets of puppy dog eyes she received, "True, though sometimes I don't even know why."


	17. I Refuse to be Called Dear

**I Refuse to be Called Dear**

* * *

Hermione was in the Potter library with Remus. Both were sitting with their legs crossed and their eyes closed. Their breathing was in synch and Hermione was busy telling her mind to shut down.

For some reason it wouldn't listen to her.

Clenching her eyes closed even tighter than she had been to begin with, Hermione gripped her legs and started to hum. Loudly. Over and over again.

"That probably has the opposite effect to what you're trying to do."

She huffed, "But some people do it! In movies and books and stuff."

"Yes, Hermione, but they're movies and books and stuff that does not pertain to the actual reality of the world." Remus' lip twitched as he cracked one eye open to stare at the girl in front of him. When she sent a glare at him, he hastily shut his eye and pretended he hadn't looked at her.

"Why don't you have any problems with it?"

"Because I've been meditating my whole life. I've had to go through these steps with the other side of me, though it doesn't have the same effect as an animagus form."

Hermione sighed, "I suppose so. Any tips?"

"Besides not making loud humming sounds?" Remus opened his eyes in time to roll out of the way when she threw a quill at his head. "Just create a single place that you can go to and stay in one spot."

"But... what if there's stuff there?"

"Stay put," Remus chuckled.

Before Hermione could say anything else, the doors of the library flew open and the other four boys came rushing in.

"There you are!"

"I told you!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"You two are delusional, it was me!"

"I have something to tell you!"

"It was me!"

"Boys?"

"You'll never guess!"

"You said they could possibly be in here. I said they were here, for _sure_."

"No, you said they would have their noses in a book!"

"What's the difference?"

"Boys."

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess _what_?"

"They could have been anywhere in the house with their noses in a book."

"Yes, but we're talking about Hermione and Remus."

"Well, they have been known to go to the lounge to read."

"Why weren't you guys in the _kitchen_?"

"Come on. Guess guess guess guess guess guess guess guess -"

"BOYS!" Immediately Harry, James, Peter, and Sirius clamped up and tried to hide behind each other. "Thank you. Now, none of this is helping me meditate. Will you kindly leave me in peace?"

"But, _Miiine_," Sirius whined, "We looked all over for you two to tell you something!"

"Alright alright, what is it?"

"I'm a dog!"

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead, "Really? That's it?"

"That's brilliant!"

"Thank you, Remus! Why can't you have reacted like that, Mine? I'm a dog, I can trail after you anywhere and it'll be all innocent like."

"That's my sister, down boy!" Harry suddenly smirked, looked around for a newspaper or magazine. When he didn't find anything, he simply swatted Sirius on the nose, "Down! Good, boy." Grinning, Harry leaned down to come face to face with Hermione. "You also promised to help me figure out what my form is. Besides knowing it's a cat."

"So we have a dog, a cat, and a rat. Do you think one of us will be a bird?" James asked as he sat in front of Remus. When he didn't gather a response, he huffed and poked Hermione in the leg. "It's just us left, Mine."

She gave him a pout, "I'll get it before you."

"Keep dreaming."

"Hermione!"

With a mutter, Hermione stood and stormed over to the books. "There is such a thing as research, Harry."

"Yes, but you -"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence."

Harry wisely kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop the grin when his sister thrust a book in his hands. "Look at the pictures and there'll even be a name for the cat." She sat back down in her meditating position and took a deep breath. "Now shush so I can meditate."

Somehow, the boys were able to keep quiet. For a short amount of time.

"Tigers are wicked, Harry! Why couldn't you be one of them?"

"Peter!" Harry choked, trying hard not to laugh.

"What? If I'm going to be eaten, I'd rather it be by a tiger than a... what is that tiny thing?"

"An ocelot?"

"Yeah, I would rather be eaten by a tiger than an ocelot because at least tigers are large."

James and Sirius fell to the floor, cackling while Remus snorted and Harry just kinda stared at Peter. "But... but I wouldn't eat you either way! You'd be hardly a mouthful, not filling at all."

Remus gave up and just laughed heartily with the other boys.

"Boys!"

"Oh, I'm a Lynx!"

"That little thing? It just seems to be a ball of fluff."

"Oi!"

"Well, it does have the advantage of being able to walk on snow."

"Really, Remus?"

"Ok, that's slightly cool."

"Yeah just slightly."

"But hey! Dogs! They can jump on people for no reason whatsoever."

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, Mine."

* * *

"He fell asleep. While meditating." Peter sat next to James. Which was quite a feat, Harry thought with a snort.

James was lying spread out on the couch, his mouth open as he snored. Peter was at the very edge of the couch and was poking the other boy in the chest repeatedly. Remus and Sirius were once again on the floor playing chess, with Sirius muttering under his breath as Remus took his rook. Hermione was staring at the disastrous wall paintings, her eyes slightly twitching as she muttered about how she could possibly fix it.

Harry was on the only other free couch.

"It's not really a surprise, Pete," Remus said. "This is James we're talking about. He falls asleep when he's bored."

"How in Merlin's name am I supposed to fix this?" Hermione stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, Mine, but you gotta," Sirius muttered angrily as he, once again, ignored the pieces input and moved his pawn forward.

"Shut it, Snuffles."

The room grew quiet and Sirius looked up, "What?"

"I called you Snuffles," Hermione sniffed, moving to the covered desk to rummage through it. "It's quite a good dog name."

"Snuffles," Peter snickered, moving off the couch to sit by Sirius.

"No."

"Snuffles," Remus picked up, repeating the word with Peter, a large grin spreading across his face.

"No."

Hermione found what she was looking for - a large stack of parchment - and turned with a smile in place as she spoke with Remus and Peter, "_Snuffles_."

"No! I won't be called Snuffles, I much prefer Padfoot."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "You can be Padfoot in your head or for important things, but to us you'll always be Snuffles."

"No," Sirius groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Deer!" James bolted upright, his eyes blinking slowly open. When he saw the others looking at him with surprise, he grinned. "What? Deer!"

Sirius looked through his fingers, a glare piercing his best friend. "James, I refuse to be called Dear, and I will _not_ call you Honey."

"Wha?" James looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you on about? My animal is a deer."

"Thank Merlin," Sirius sighed. Then he perked up and quickly said, "My nicknames Padfoot, by the way."

Peter reached forward and patted the Black on the head. "It's alright, Snuffles, you can tell him your real nickname. No need to feel ashamed."

"_No_!"

"Come on," Remus grinned. "There's nothing wrong with the name Snuffles."

When Sirius groaned again, James scratched his head, "What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N Elipsa**: I meant to mention this last chapter, but I forgot. Thank you, Modges!

Here's the definition of an animagus taken from the Harry Potter Wiki site: "Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits." So AJ and I are going to keep everyone's animagus form the same because of these reasons.

Take Peter's form for example. Rats are seen as mean, narrow-minded and deceitful as well as charming, humorous, honest, quick-witted, stubborn, easily agitated, social and generous to those who are only the closest to them.

Sirius (dog): honest, faithful and sincere. People see dog's as a 'man's best friend'. When panicked, they can turn nasty.

James (stag): The Stag is a symbol of pride and independence. He is an example of grace, majesty, integrity, poise and dignity.

Of course, no one fits their animal 'perfectly', but the animal is the closest match to the person as possible.


	18. So You're a Monkey

**So... You're a Monkey.**

* * *

Charlus was the one who went to see them off. Dorea had an appointment with a good friend who just returned from France. Before they had left, she had given them all hugs and a last parting kiss on her son's cheek, along with the warning of, "Behave as well as you can."

Which really wasn't a warning. Hermione shook her head and gave Charlus a large hug, "Thank you for having us for Christmas, Charlus. We had a wonderful time."

He gave her a tender smile and hugged her back. "We enjoyed it as much as you, I'm sure."

Giving him a brilliant smile, she said, "Will you tell Dorea thank you again?"

Chuckling, Charlus just nodded as he turned to the boys. "Well?"

Harry, feeling no qualms at all, walked forward and was quickly enveloped by the man in a hug of his own. Then Remus and Peter shook the man's hand while Sirius and James also gave their last hugs. "Go on then, you'll need to get on the train now if you want to have a compartment all to yourselves." Charlus shooed them along, his smile still in place.

The six all gave a last wave and entered the train - Sirius and James racing, Remus and Peter bickering about the pros and cons of being a rat, and Harry and Hermione following at a more sedate pace.

The silence between the two was comfortable and Hermione looped her arm through his. The other four were easily moving their way through the crowds and then they could hear James shout, "Lily! Let's go out!"

They didn't hear her response, just Peter's laughter rolling towards them. The two shared a smile and quickly caught up to the others. Sirius had his arm around a grinning James, Peter was still laughing, and Remus was rolling his eyes.

"What do you see in her?"

James turned to Harry and shrugged. "Well... she's pretty..."

"Hermione's pretty," Sirius pointed out.

Harry slapped his hands over his ears, tra-la-laing as loudly as he could. Well, it was more like, "My sister, my sister. Don't need to know. My sister, my sister."

The other four boys grinned at each other and Hermione covered her face, sighing, "Oh, here we go again."

Remus slung an arm over Harry while pulling his hands down, "Come on, Bolt, we found a compartment."

"Yeah, we won't even talk about how pretty Mine is," James continued.

"Although she is very pretty." Sirius made his way over while Harry shuddered.

"There's nothing wrong in admitting the truth," Peter laughed as he opened the compartment door and entered.

"Guys," Harry whined, "I don't wanna know."

"Sure you do. You're gonna have to share her sometime, Bolt," James poked him in the side.

Harry swatted his hand, "I don't wanna share her, Dear."

James blinked stupidly while Harry sat with a huff with Remus on one side and Hermione on the other, closest to the window.

Deciding to ignore the boys, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to meditate.

"Deer? What's wrong with being a deer?"

"James, I think he meant dear, as in, an en_dear_ment."

"But... but... why?"

"Because you're such a dear deer."

"Really, Sirius? Is that really the best you can do?"

"Of course I'm being Sirius! Who else can I be?"

"Snuffles... never again..."

"Aww, poor Bolt can't handle my jokes."

"That was a joke?"

Hermione's eyebrow twitched and she took in a deep breath. She needed something to focus on.

The train finally started to move, the light whirring giving her something to cling onto besides the bickering going on.

She slowed her breathing to move in time with the sounds of the train.

"Did she fall asleep?"

"She might be meditating."

"That's actually most likely. Let's not disrupt her."

"How can she meditate here if she can't in the library?"

"Because it's Mine and she wants to try."

"She would do it just to prove that she can do it in a loud environment."

"Yeah, well, we are all quite loud."

Finally she was able to tune them out.

James laughed and waved his hand in front of Harry, "Come on, Bolt. Why 'dear', it's so... so..."

"Wrong?" Sirius snickered and yelped when James slapped him on the head.

"It fits well," Peter threw in with a smirk.

"No, it doesn't!"

"It fits more than Snuffles does."

"Oh, stop worrying about your name, Snuffles."

"It's not as degrading as you think it is, Sirius."

"Thank you, Remus! That's the word I was looking for. It's so degrading!"

"How? It's an endearment and it fits, so it shouldn't matter."

"I really don't understand your logic sometimes, Bolt."

"Oh, it's a Lemur."

All the boys looked over at Hermione who was slowly blinking her eyes open, a smile growing on her lips.

"What's a Lemur?" Peter asked, sliding to the floor instead of being squashed between James and Sirius.

"You really don't know what a Lemur is, Peter?"

"I don't either!"

Hermione stared at Sirius. "You don't?"

"Neither do I."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Hermione slowly shook her head before looking at Harry. "_You_ know what a lemur is, don't you Harry?"

"Err, it's... small... and furry... and an animal... and... take it away, Remus."

Hermione buried her face in her hands, "why don't you boys know what a Lemur is?"

"It's a type of primate."

"Thank you, Remus!"

"So... you're a monkey."

"It isn't classified as a monkey," Hermione waved away Harry's confusion. Already her mind was working on the next step: accepting the animal.

Which she thought was silly. She wouldn't be that animal if she shouldn't be. So she decided to skip that step and just try to change.

James yelped and jumped onto the seat, "Wha - wha - what?" Sirius joined him and Peter hastily backed towards the window while Harry yelped and almost fell on top of Peter.

Remus, though, leaned forward and scratched the Ring-Tailed Lemur behind the ear with a fond smile, "Only you, Hermione, would be able to change so quickly."

She gave a yip and changed back into her human form, a brilliant smile in place. "I did it!"

"How'd you do it?" Harry finally composed himself enough to ask.

James was still clinging to Sirius, and Peter was staring with his mouth wide open.

"Well, it's simple. I'm a Lemur and that's that."

"Uhhh... Hermione?"

"Somehow I don't think it works like that."

"Honestly, Harry, if it doesn't work like that then it wouldn't have happened." She huffed and pulled out a book to ignore the looks she was getting. "Do you boys ever pay attention? Idiots," she sighed.

* * *

Harry sat in the headmaster's office. Fawkes was perched on the arm of the chair as Harry ran a finger affectionately over the bird's back. The two had become fast friends. Fawkes had looked better; he was getting old and the time for his death was approaching.

"You're looking pretty shabby, my friend." Harry teased the bird.

Offended, Fawkes stood taller, preened and then accepted the truth by nipping at Harry's finger. "Well then, you may as well get it over with. Or is there some big event that you're waiting for?"

Fawkes tilted his head and stared pointedly at Harry and the boy frowned. "I wish I knew what you were thinking. Am I leaving soon? Is that it? Are you worried that I'll leave without saying goodbye?"

"Ah, Harry. Sorry to keep you waiting." Dumbledore sat slowly in his chair and let out a silent sigh. He looked over his glasses perched on his nose and grinned. "Silly bird. Just get on with it. He's so vain."

"Is that the problem?" Harry chuckled and tickled the bird. "Silly, Fawkes. I've seen you burn before. The first time I met you, as a matter of fact. It scared me, I admit, but you're very cute and pink when you're reborn. Go on, then."

Fawkes gave Harry a nudge with his beak then returned to his perch where he sat silently.

"Now, my boy. Have you made any progress with your Occlumency?"

"I believe so, sir." Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore. The two spoke briefly about Harry's progress, concerns and then got on to the real reason they were meeting.

"I believe Hermione and I have made some small changes. As you have been involved with the most drastic change, the basilisk, I'm sure you understand what I mean. Still, one of the Marauders went to Azkaban accused falsely of a crime which another of the friends actually committed. I hope to keep that whole scenario from happening. I haven't figured out how yet."

"Yet you won't tell me what this event is."

"I'm afraid to, really."

"It has to do with why you are more than simply a teenager."

Harry nodded. Hermione was right: it was Dumbledore, he just knew things. "I'm not sure how much more there is to it. I did leave at the age of thirteen. Who knows what I've missed because of this." Harry stood and started to pace. He spoke without realizing and Dumbledore listened without interrupting the boy.

"I don't know why, but Severus will come to you and he will want to work here. You're going to let him. I hope you still do. He's a horrible teacher. Well, he hates me. He hated me. He... well, he isn't bad to the Slytherins and you even make him the Head of House." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the curly locks.

"I don't know how this all fits together. It's so confusing. If I just had more time to work things out. The diary is important. Why? I dunno, but Lucius Malfoy sure thought it was important enough to send a very dark artifact that belonged to Old Voldy into our school.

"No offense to Nicolas Flamel, but I also think that the Philosopher's Stone should be destroyed long before 1991 when it becomes important to Voldemort. I have no idea when Professor Quirrell changes, but I guess once he shows up with a purple turban, you'll know.

"Thing is, I still don't understand why Peter would ever betray James. They're best friends. Then they all think Sirius did it? Really? I mean those two are thick as thieves. Best friends, like, even closer than the rest. Brothers really."

Harry stared wide eyed at Dumbledore. "I um... well, you know now. For some reason that I don't know, Voldemort decides my family has to die. Including me. Voldemort gets Peter to tell him where our family is living in Godric Hollows and kills my parents: Lily Evans and James Potter. Then tries to kill me. But it somehow rebounds back to him.

"He dies. And I get this." Harry raised his bangs and pointed to the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "I'm then known as the Boy Who Lived. Stupid, but I didn't make it up."

Harry slumps in a chair. "I'm a parseltongue. I survived the killing curse. I didn't die when the strongest Dark Wizard tried to do me in."

He sits forward, forearms resting on his thighs. "Peter is one of my best friends. I'm even close friends with Severus. I don't understand what changes. _Why_ it changes. I hate Voldy for doing this to us. I can't lose Sirius, he's my godfather. I can't lose James and Lily, they're my parents. How can I stop this? How can I stop Voldemort?"

Harry suddenly jumps up from his chair and points a warning finger at Dumbledore, "And one last thing. If I fail and Lily and James _do_ die: DO. NOT. LEAVE. ME. WITH. AUNT. PETUNIA."

Dumbledore blinked his blue eyes and nodded slowly. "I will endeavor to remember that."

With a sigh of relief, Harry sat again. "Sorry, Petunia is Lily's Muggle sister and she's abusive and her husband is worse. I never even knew how my family died until I met Hagrid on my eleventh birthday. Really, I'd be better off with Remus raising me. Heck I'd be better off in an orphanage!"

"Perhaps we just focus on ensuring the Potters don't die."

"Excellent thinking, sir."

* * *

Harry (Lynx): represents secrets. Keeper of which is hidden. Clairvoyance (knowing what is).

Hermione (Lemur): They are extremely smart - learn patterns, object discrimination, learning tasks that can be too complex for apes and monkeys (ex: organizing sequences from memory, performing simple arithmetic). Sociable and friendly.


	19. Haliwinkles

**Haliwinkles**

* * *

"Password?"

"Flibbertigibbet." Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet. He looked at the Fat Lady impatiently and waved his hands, motioning for her to open. "I _said_: Flibbertigibbet!"

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Peter came up behind his friend, cocked his head to the side and grinned at the lady in pink sitting calmly within the portrait.

"I'm trying to get into our common room. What does it look like, Pete?" Sirius gave Peter a 'duh' look and said the password again in a slow, clear, concise voice, over enunciating each syllable. "Flib-ber-ti-gib-bet."

Peter grinned at the back of Sirius' head, then winked at the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady briefly raised a delicate, amused eyebrow at the smaller boy. "Ah." Peter leaned against the wall to get comfortable and watched.

"Flibbertigibbet!" Sirius began to fidget. "I really need the loo." Peter was quiet and patiently waited as Sirius lost all reasoning. The taller boy yelled at the Fat Lady. She glared at Sirius from her portrait and raised a haughty eyebrow. Sirius whined, "Why won't you open?"

Obviously frustrated, Sirius was found flailing and stomping back and forth in front of the Gryffindor entrance after a few more failed attempts. A soft, questioning voice grabbed the attention of the two boys, "What are you doing?"

Peter grinned at the new arrival, Sirius whipped around and cried out in desperation. "Mine! Will you please tell this bloody woman to let me in!"

Hermione blinked and looked at the Fat Lady, "Pardon me, is there a problem?"

The lady in pink smirked at the distraught boy and nodded to Hermione. The Fat Lady no longer bothered to hide her amusement and Peter was trying hard not to laugh along with her, "He has been having a devil of a time, apparently. He is nearly foaming at the mouth, simply look at the boy. The poor dear."

It was apparent by the mirth in her voice that the Fat Lady didn't find him dear at all. Hermione backed away from Sirius when he growled. "Well, yes. I admit Sirius could do with a calming draught, but why is it that he has been denied entrance?"

The Fat Lady simply smiled knowingly, "Because, dear girl, he has yet to give me the password."

"Sirius?" Hermione frowned at him, confused. Peter lost control and laughed.

Sirius looked blankly at the portrait, "I... wha?"

"Honestly, Sirius." She turned her attention back to the portrait, "I apologize for my idiot friend. Haliwinkles." Hermione rolled her eyes at the teens.

"Haliwinkles... _Haliwinkles_?! There's a new password?" Sirius flailed.

Peter grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"Pete, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked wide eyed and bemused.

"It was more fun watching you foam at the mouth." Peter yelped and scurried through into the common room.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Well, that's not good."

"Read a book."

"He can read?"

"Picture books."

"Ah."

"Hey!"

"What kind of pictures?"

"Play-Witch?"

"Play what?"

"You have one?"

Sirius flailed, "If I had one, do you honestly think I'd be bored?"

"I don't suppose." Peter laid his head back down on James' stomach.

"What is that?" Hermione looked up from her book and four boys went beet red. "Hmm, suddenly I have a feeling I don't want to know."

Harry sat up. "Suddenly I have a feeling that I _do_."

"Harry!" Hermione blushed and hid behind her book.

"I'm a boy, Hermione. In case you've forgotten. Things are... different." Harry blinked. "I mean... you don't want to see... I mean, it isn't the same for girls... right?" Harry suddenly blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Sometimes I forget you're a girl."

Hermione huffed. "Uhn!" She grabbed her book and stomped off to her room.

"Mine! Nooo..."

* * *

"Idea!"

James, Peter, Remus, and Harry looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. Remus was the first to break the silence, "Please don't strain yourself."

Peter snickered and nodded, "It's not too often that you get ideas."

Huffing, Sirius crossed his arms. "Then I suppose you don't want to hear my brilliant plan."

"No, 'course we do," James grinned as he went to sit with Sirius on the Black's bed.

"We just don't want you to get an aneurysm by thinking too much," Harry went back to looking at the parchment in his hands.

"Well, what's the password?"

"Did you seriously forget the password already?"

"Shut it, Pete."

"Well, we don't want you stuck out in the hallway in need of the loo again, do we? I don't think many would appreciate it if you made a mess."

"Pete!"

"What?" Peter blinked innocently at his friend. "Am I wrong? Hmm, maybe. After all, someone soiling their trousers in the hallway _could_ be funny. Gross. But funny."

James cackled, Remus snickered, and Harry was trying very hard not to join James. Sirius groaned and fell backwards on his bed. "Fine. I won't tell you my master plan at getting even with those prat Slytherins."

"Which prat Slytherins exactly?" Harry and Remus were suddenly weary. But only Harry ever voiced it, including this time. It was common knowledge between the friends that Harry was friends with Severus and pranking him should be kept minimal and only when he asked for it. Trouble was, they rarely agreed on when Severus actually asked to be pranked.

"Not him." Sirius sat up and stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Though he should be included."

"Why?"

"He breathed?"

"Not good enough."

"He spoke to Lily." James added.

"No."

"Fine. I was talking about Regulus -"

"Oooooh, you mean your little sister."

Everyone just stared at Peter. Sirius spoke slowly, "Last time I checked he was a boy."

Peter snickered, "Why did you check, Snuffles?"

"I didn't check!"

"You just said you did. Annnnyway, the Hufflepuff chit Watson called Regulus a girl. Maybe she knows something we don't."

"I... but..."

"Is there something we need to know? Does it run in the family?"

"Peter!"

"What?"

"The... Never mind. The prank! We were talking about the prank. Instead of just pranking Regulus, I figured I'd just include their whole quidditch team." Sirius bounced where he sat, the master plan finally being given its full attention. "The current password-"

"Haliwinkles!"

"Yes, Peter. Haliwinkles. Everyone knows you have to wear protective gloves when dealing with it in powder form. Does everyone know why?" Sirius looked positively feral in his glee.

"That is pure evil. Where do you intend to sprinkle it?"

"Uniforms, broom handles, anywhere. Everywhere!"

"And how exactly are we going to get the Haliwinkles on the uniforms, broom handles, anywhere and everywhere?"

"No, idea. That's why I need you guys."

The room grew quiet for a long while before James turned to Peter and grinned. Peter frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Peter, it is time you embraced your inner rat."

"Aw, but being a rat is stupid."

"We've been through this, Peter." James wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and spoke plainly. "You have the best form when it comes to wandering the castle and getting away with pranks."

"Oh yeah." Peter grinned back.

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant, why didn't I think of it sooner?" Harry hopped off his bed and dropped to his knees at James' trunk. He flipped the top open and started ransacking the contents in search of his quarry.

"What the... Bolt, what are you looking for?" James fell off the bed trying to catch a magazine that went flying behind the searching teen.

"Dung bombs."

"I... oh, that really is brilliant."

Harry grinned over his shoulder and nodded. "I'm going to need your help with this one Remus."


	20. Relax, I Don't Bite

**Relax, I Don't Bite**

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk, scowling at the parchment in front of her. She was sitting near the fire with a privacy ward around her so no one except her boys would come to interrupt her work. They were all up to something in their dorm, anyway, so she didn't expect to be bothered any time soon.

In front of her was the poorly drawn Hogwarts design that Peter and Remus had made. The lines were all squiggly and smudged. In all honesty, she didn't know where to begin. The two had tried to create it from the ground up, but some things had been squished together or crammed next to each other that it threw everything off.

She tapped her fingers on the paper, eyes narrowed. Where did she want to start? How did she want to organize it all? What did she need?

Then something clicked. This was the start of the map. How had she not seen that before?

Shaking her head, she stared at the parchment. That wasn't the problem. She needed to fix what those boys did. Though, Remus did do a pretty decent job of drawing the hunchback witch.

With a sigh Hermione counted all the different levels Hogwarts had and wrote them down as they came to mind: the Chamber of Secrets, below ground level, where the stone had been hidden - though she didn't know if those rooms existed before they were used - the ground floor, the grand staircase, first floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor, fifth floor, sixth floor, seventh floor, all the towers and the grounds.

She looked at her large list and groaned. She quickly scratched out the Chamber of Secrets because no one needed to know that it was a real place. After all Sirius, James, Peter, and most likely Remus would want to go see it and that wasn't an option. They couldn't mention where the stone had been hidden because that would lead to questions so she scratched that out as well. That still left her with a fairly large list.

Hermione pulled out a blank parchment to begin a list based on the information in what the other two boys had drawn.

_Below Ground Level:_

_Deathday Party Hall, Detention escape route, dungeon cupboard, dungeon corridor, Dungeon One - Five, dungeon hall, entrance to the Boathouse, Hieroglyphic Hall, Hufflepuff Basement, Kitchens, Lower Chambers Corridor North-East, Lower Chambers Corridor West, Lower Chambers Portrait Corridor, Poltergeist Passage, Porticus Circumscriptus, Porticus Periculum, Porticus Imago, Porticus Medius, Porticus Olidus, Potions Classroom, Potions staircase, Room of Runes, Potion Master's office, Slytherin Boys' Dormitory, Slytherin Dungeon, Slytherin Girls' Dormitory, undercover route to the Kitchens, Vestibule of Mischief, Way to Courtyard_

_Ground Floor:_

_Astronomy Tower courtyard, Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Caretaker's office (Room 234-00), Central tower courtyard, Chamber off the Great Hall, Chamber of Reception, Classrooms 1 - 11, Corridor off the Entrance Hall, Entrance Hall, Great Hall, Herbology Storage, Marble Staircase, Middle Courtyard, Oxford Corridor, Paved grounds, Staffroom, Suspension Bridge, Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Transfiguration department, Viaduct Courtyard, Viaduct Entrance, Viaduct, Viaduct Courtyard checkpoint towers, Suspension Bridge foyer, The Quad_

_First Floor:_

_Class 1, Transfiguration Professor's office, Stone Bridge, Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Advanced Arithmancy Studies classroom, Tapestry Corridor, Potion Master's storeroom, First Floor Corridor, Hospital wing, History of Magic (Classroom 4F). Nurse's office, Passage of the Fouls, Detention Chamber_

_Second Floor:_

_Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Defence Against the Dark Arts class (Class 31), Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office, Study Area_

_Third Floor:_

_Armoury, Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Charms Corridor, Transfiguration class (Class 34), Charms class (Classroom 2E), Defence Against the Dark Arts class (Classroom 3C), Clock Tower Entrance, Entrance to the Headmaster's office, Hesperius Hall, Library, One-Eyed Witch Passage, Third Floor Corridor, Trophy Room, Turret Stairwell, Vastus Vestibule_

_Fourth Floor:_

_Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, First-year Magical Theory class (Class 67), Fourth Floor balcony, Fourth Floor Corridor, Fourth Floor hospital tower corridor, History of Magic Professor's office, Hogwarts Library, Restricted Section of the library, storage room_

_Fifth Floor:_

_Art Classroom, Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Classroom 5B, Music Classroom, Prefects' bathroom, empty classrooms, corridors, Muggle Studies, Ravenclaw common room entrance_

_Sixth Floor:_

_Study of Ancient Runes (Classroom 6A), Classroom 6B, Sixth Floor Corridor, Disused Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Empty classroom, Horace Slughorn's office, West Tower battlements_

_Seventh Floor:_

_Boys' lavatory, Girls' lavatory, Arithmancy class (Classroom 7A), Classroom 7B, Classroom 7C, entrance to the Dark Tower, Divination Classroom, Divination Professor's office, Fat Lady's Corridor, Filius Flitwick's office, Hall of Hexes, Gryffindor common room entrance, Gryffindor girls' Dormitory, Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory, Hall of Hexes, Seventh Floor Corridor_

Hermione's eyes began to blur, her head falling onto the table with a sigh.

"Aww, Mine, what has got you sighing?" James flopped onto the ground to lie at Hermione's feet with Sirius soon joining him. Harry sat in the spare seat and Peter perched on the armrest. Remus sat next to Hermione, bringing her list close to him.

"Need any help?"

Hermione beamed up at him while the other four groaned. Sirius moaned, "Really, Mine? What are you studying for now?"

"Something James talked me into."

"The Hogwarts layout!" James sat up, accidentally elbowing Sirius in the face. "Oops, sorry Snuffles."

"No problem, Dear."

The two snorted, falling against each other in laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and summoned another quill for Remus. "You want to do all the towers?"

"Sure."

The two ignored Peter's snickering.

_Towers:_

_Astronomy Tower, Bell Towers, Clock Tower, Dark Tower, Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower, Grand Staircase Tower, Gryffindor Tower, Headmaster's Tower, Hospital Tower, North Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Stone Bridge Tower, Central Tower, Herbology Tower, Left Long Gallery Tower, Right Long Gallery Tower, Suspension Bridge Towers, Second-floor Girls' Lavatory Tower, Training Grounds Tower (library, second floor corridor, and the Charms classroom is inside it), Hogwarts Turris Magnus (Serpentine Corridor, Lost Wands Store, Ghoul Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy classrooms are inside it), and the Quidditch Tower (staircase is the only thing inside. The bottom leads down into the Quidditch Gate, the top leads to a cave which runs through the hill to the foot of the steps to the Owlery)._

"Done."

Hermione looked at the paper. "You didn't even have to look at the... floorset."

"You can say what you wanted to."

"A mess?"

"A disaster?"

"Full of scribbles?"

"Full of mayhem?"

Hermione laughed, "I'll just say all of the above."

"Of course you would."

She smiled at him. "Then do you want to fill out the grounds, then?"

Remus just smiled and continued to write.

_The Grounds:_

_Gamekeeper's Hut, The Forbidden Forest, Greenhouses, gardens, the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, the Quidditch Gate, the Entrance Gates, Clock Tower Courtyard, Covered Bridge and its entrance, Training Grounds, Entrance footpath, the road to Hogwarts, Stone Circle, and the Waterfall and its path to it._

"Simple," Remus handed the paper back to Hermione. "Now what are you going to do?"

Hermione smiled and placed all the pieces of parchment together. "I'm going to do a full outline of each level and fill it out. That way nothing will be cramped and all that." She stretched her fingers out and smiled at the boys, "What were you up to?"

"Ah, nothing important. Unless you wanna look at our magazines," Sirius wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Are you going to draw right now, Mine?" James leaned forward and tried to snatch the papers, but Sirius reached forward and snagged it before the other boy could.

"Oi!"

"Not now, Dear." Sirius grinned and ruffled his best friend's hair.

Peter's hand flew out and grabbed the papers even as James tackled Sirius.

Hermione smiled and leaned against Remus. When he stiffened, she looked over her shoulder and poked him in the side. "Relax, I don't bite."

He blinked owlishly at her for a few seconds before he laughed and did as she said. Remus, Hermione, Harry, and Peter all watched in amusement as Sirius and James rolled around the floor, laughing and hollering at each other.

"Watch it!"

"Stop calling me Dear!"

"Only if you stop calling me Snuffles!"

"Nope!"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

James started spasming on the floor as Sirius began to tickle him. The others laughed and enjoyed the show.

* * *

**A/N Elipsa**: So, as a happy birthday to my Mommy and cowritter, we're posting a second chapter today! Also, apparently I made her proud because I was the one who wrote "blinked owlishly" and I have never before written that - that was all her. :D The relevance of that sentence... no idea. K, now go wish my Mommy a happy birthday 'cause I said so. :p

Until Friday!


	21. I'd You? With Me?

**I'd... You? With Me?**

* * *

Harry was out of his element. He stood and stared for quite a while. This was purely Hermione's domain. Okay, maybe hers and Remus', but really never his. "Are you lost?"

He grinned and shook his head without bothering to turn around. Harry recognized that voice. He's listened to it for years now. "Why would you think that, Severus?"

"You're in the library. Without Lupin or your sister." Severus leaned against the bookshelf and crossed his arms. "So logic dictates that you're lost."

Harry smirked. "Faulty logic, but I can see your point." He glanced at the tables, "Where's Lily? Or are you lost?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I come here often for research or studying without Evans."

"Hmm..." Harry pulled out the book he had been searching for. "Nice try. Hello, Lily." Harry winked at Severus and went to the nearest table leaving Lily and Severus behind.

The book was barely opened when someone sat beside him. He ignored the person at first until she cleared her throat. Harry finally looked and saw Lily. "No."

"What?"

"Before you ask: No, I am not lost."

Lily blinked again and shook her head. "Okay?"

Harry smirked and looked at his book again, only Lily was still there, "Was there something you wanted to talk about or are you going to just sit there and stare at me?"

"Oh. Right." Lily cleared her throat then readjusted herself in the chair. "Saturday is another Hogsmeade day." She waited and sighed when she got no reaction. "Well, I was wondering if you... well, if you'd..."

Finally Harry looked at her blankly, confused, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and?"

"Well if you aren't going with someone, would you-"

"NO." Harry stumbled out of his chair and backed away as if she was about to curse him. "I'd... you? With me? At..." Harry snorted, "I'm not insane. Thats just... so wrong, in so many ways..." Harry left the book on the table and practically ran out the door, shoving Severus out of his way.

"What did you say to him?" Severus asked Lily.

Harry didn't hear her response, he was too busy looking desperately for a bathroom to purge what he had for lunch.

* * *

Wearing his favorite jeans and a jumper, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed his friends. He was rather distracted and Hermione dropped back to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Harry rambled the questions together much too quickly and couldn't even look her in the eyes. Hermione just hummed and put her hand through his arm before laying her head on his shoulder. Harry groaned. "Stop, just... don't do the sweet big sister act, all supporty an' stuff. Nothing is wrong. Not... really."

She felt him shudder as they reached the gates of Hogwarts and blinked up at him. "Really? Shall I ask the boys what they think?"

"NO!" That outburst gained the other's attention and suddenly Harry was surrounded by questions and he thought for sure he'd be ill again. "Evans. She... nothing it's..."

Hermione snickered and covered her mouth, looking away just in time to hide her amusement. Remus shuddered knowingly and James fumed. "She asked you? YOU?!"

"Not exactly." They were approaching the Shrieking Shack and Harry paused. "I got sick before she could. Hey, so who's ready to try next? Peter, we still really need you. The last two games are coming up and we really need Slytherin to lose. I don't have enough faith in Hufflepuff to pull this one off."

Peter pouted, "I'm trying."

Hermione smiled and pat his shoulder. "I'll help you. We'll get it sorted."

"Thanks, Mine." Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

The six teens began walking again, discussing which shops they wanted to venture into first. Hermione and Remus naturally wanted to visit Tomes and Scrolls - the local bookstore - and James, Sirius and Peter were anxious to visit Zonko's Joke Shop.

Harry sighed softly, his stomach finally settling. He had no desire for either store, but a trip to Zonko's could possibly distract him.

"Harry, Hermione."

The six students turned and the siblings grinned. "Fabian, Gideon!" Hermione practically skipped over to them as they were coming out of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

Harry glanced at the odd shop before grinning at the twins. "Hey guys." He gave them each a manly one armed hug, handshake combo before introducing the others. "These are our friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. These two are Fabian and Gideon Prewett. What brings you two here?"

"We met up with old Mad-Eye in Hog's Head for a quick meeting." Fabian laughed when Harry grimaced. "Yeah, well, he remembers you fondly, too."

Scoffing, Harry rolled his eyes, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Can we talk a minute?" Gideon tugged on his sleeve and Harry waved off their friends. "Nice meeting you guys." Fabian slipped his hand around Hermione and gently guided her along.

"So, what's up?" Harry looked nervously from one twin to the other.

"Just curious how your occlumency is coming along." Fabian dropped his hand and leaned against his brother. "Albus says you have the meditation down."

"That part was easy. The rest..." Harry shrugged a shoulder. "I found a book in the library-" Hermione gasped and Harry glared, "Yes. I already got teased. Now shush."

"LILY!" The four turned and watched as James walked into the middle of the road, arms wide as if expecting the girl to throw herself into his arms. The girl in question stopped in her tracks, huffed and turned on the spot to walk back in the direction she came from. "Aw, come on Lils! You know you love me. You're just using Harry to make me jealous. Admit it! We all _knoooooooow_!"

James grinned stupidly and dropped his arms. "You're gonna marry me someday, Lily. Just wait and see!"

"Does he do that sort of thing often?" Fabian smirked.

Hermione nodded. "Only about once a month. He's doing better. It used to be once a week."

Harry snorted, "She's being kind. It used to be every day. Now it's about once a week."

"Hey, Gideon?"

"Yeah, Fabian?"

"Wanna have some fun?"

Gideon grinned at his brother and nodded, "Why not? We did, after all, ask Harry our question."

"Plus it's Charlus' son, we can't just pass up a chance like this."

"Of course not."

Fabian held up a finger to Harry, "We'll be back soon. Actually, I'll just tell you now. Emptying your mind is only the first step. Occlumency requires a great deal of willpower, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. So you need to control your emotions as well as controlling your thoughts. Start with small exercises with your sister and your friends, something easy like lying. You should lie. Often. See if they can figure out when you're telling the truth or when you aren't. Just for practice or you won't have friends for long, yeah?"

Gideon nodded at his brother's words and said, "We'll see you two later, we're gonna go pick on Potter now."

The twins took off at a jog towards Lily and Mary. Even from the distance, Harry could hear Gideon ask, "Ladies, what would you two say to a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

"We were going to go with Harry and Hermione, but two in their group are a bit... loud."

"OI!"

Fabian sighed and looked at James, "My point exactly."

Lily and Mary giggled, and the two latched onto the arms the twins held out. As the four passed James, the twins gave him a wink and shot a smile at Harry and Hermione.

Unable to hold it in, Harry clung to Hermione and laughed at James' gaping mouth. "Wha... Wha... What just happened?"

"You just got dissed, my friend," Peter snickered. The blonde quickly ducked the hit aimed at his head.

"What I believe Peter is trying to say, James, is that Lily saw a better option and chose to spend her time with him." Remus chuckled, moving over to Harry and Hermione to stay away from James' angry look shot his way.

"Hmm... I think I like how Peter said it."

"Sirius!"


	22. I Think I'm in Love

**I Think I'm in Love.**

* * *

The day came at last and it was brilliant. It was a beautiful spring day with a bright sun that blazed across the blue sky, marred only by scattered fluffy white clouds dotting the canvas. A soft breeze skimmed the Black Lake to give a small respite to the otherwise beating rays of sunshine.

The pitch stood in the distance, beckoning the students, faculty and teams with promises of excitement and cheer. Bold colored flags and banners waved gently in green and silver or yellow and black.

An odd eerie calm settled over the group of friends as they walked casually along the path with the mass of students swarming and chattering around them. Politely smiling - at others, friends, acquaintances, a few strangers - as they made their way down to the pitch.

If any thought it odd that these specific students weren't more animated, no one said or questioned them. After all, the outcome of this game would decide who played for the Quidditch Cup. It had been a few years - the previous year excluded - since Gryffindor had been in the running and one would think that at least three of those friends - who were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team - would have been at least anxious if not excited or, perhaps, even worried.

"Worried, Radisson?"

The lilting baritone voice that came up behind him drew a small grin from its addressee. Harry schooled his emotions, remembering what the twins said about control, and nonchalantly shrugged at the boy. "Not at all, should I be?"

Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps."

"Hmm..." Harry kept in stride with his friends even though two of them had glared at Severus a number of times within that short stint of a conversation. Harry resisted rolling his eyes at James and Sirius and looked to see who else was walking with his friend. His stomach coiled into a firm, hard knot as he made eye contact with Severus' friends and fellow Slytherins: Ian Avery and Jonah Wilkes.

Once at the pitch, the two groups parted. Harry watched Severus as he walked, stiff with his head held high and proud - much like his friends. Closing his eyes briefly, he motioned to his friends to step aside from the others. It was the gentle touch of his sister's hand on his arm that brought him back.

"Ready, Pete?" James was pulling things from his pocket as they moved further into the shadows.

"Yes." It came out more like a question than an answer and Peter took a calming breath. His next response came more assured, "Yes. I can do this."

"Of course you can." His friends all nodded and grinned.

Peter closed his eyes and, before they could blink, his body changed. Before them was a small light furred rat with similar coloring to their friend's sandy blonde locks. The rat sat back on his haunches and twitched his nose with a small squeak.

Hermione crouched beside him and smiled, using a fingertip to pat his head. "I never thought a rat could be cute."

"Now remember, mate," James set the package for Peter to deliver on the grass before him. "Set this down under the benches, pull the tab and run for the door. You don't wanna be there when it's set off. We'll meet you in the seats."

Peter let out a squeak, grabbed the altered dung bomb in his teeth carefully and scurried away. Harry gently moved the others towards the stands and gave Hermione a quick nod that the others missed.

With a quick tap over his head, Harry felt the familiar wet dripping feeling start at the point where her wand tapped him. Soon he was gone from sight, blending perfectly with his surroundings.

Hermione rushed behind the others to quickly catch up and they took their seats together. Remus gave her a questioning look and she simply smiled when she sat beside him. He leaned closer, "Where's Harry?"

But she didn't get the chance to answer him. There was a loud bang, and even louder shouts. A puff of putrid smoke drifted ever upwards. Something nudged Hermione's leg in the empty spot beside her and she muttered, "Finite incantatem."

"I wonder what happened." Harry said while he sat calmly beside Hermione. All eyes were staring at the billowing smoke.

"Hard to see from here." Peter responded and gave a small shrug.

Word soon spread through the stands that the game was delayed. Somehow the Slytherin locker room door was magically locked, inhibiting their escape from a dung bomb explosion. Madam Hooch gave them fifteen minutes to gather on the pitch or forfeit the game.

The Hufflepuff team meandered around on the pitch looking bored. Diggory - the keeper - was wandering around, kicking random pieces of rock. Bones, Smith and Smythe - the chasers - were actually chasing each other, as if trying to somewhat practice on the ground. Shacklebolt and McKinnon - the beaters - were swinging their bats to warm up. Meadows - their seeker - was stretching and glaring at the locker rooms as if she just wanted the blasted game to start.

The spectators all talked, gossiped and theorized about what happened to the door and the Slytherin team. The six Marauders sat in quiet admiration of the pure genius of the act, commending those responsible along with their peers around them.

The locker room cleared in a rush as the second team spilled onto the pitch and Harry was hard pressed not to snicker. Regulus - the seeker, the main target of the prank and the young brother of Sirius - stood on the pitch and rubbed his hand across his chest vigorously. The rest of the Slytherin team - Pucey, Montague, Vaisey, chasers; Lestrange and Rosier, beaters - were scratching various areas on their torsos while Mulciber, ever the exception, was scratching his arse.

Hermione groaned and turned her head to bury it against Remus' chest, "No one should be subjected to watching Mulciber scratching his anatomy."

Upon seeing the team approach the center, the commentator piped up - thankfully it was no longer the odd female from the first game. "Welcome to Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. Today's game promises to be exciting. Madam Hooch is speaking with the captains, Bones and Mulciber."

The commentator was still female and her voice rang out clear and lilting, calling out names and positions properly, yet not speculating on the delay of the game. Her words were still colorful enough to make her enjoyable to listen to. "While a handshake between captains is a long standing tradition, I can't say that I particularly blame Bones for declining Mulciber's hand after having watched his display of his lack in hygiene, common decency and subtlety.

"Hooch releases the snitch, off go the bludgers and the quaffle is up! Pucey checks Bones out of his way, but Smythe quickly cuts Pucey's escape by double teaming him. A bludger hit by Shacklebolt grazes past a distracted Black. Makes you wonder what has him so distracted. I doubt it is the snitch this early in the game, not to mention the boy has yet to move more than a few feet."

Harry looked up at Regulus and nudged Peter. The two chuckled as the seeker squirmed on his broom.

"Impressive last minute save by Mulciber. Bones has the quaffle, a pass to Smith as Montague comes from the left. Meadows is on the move. Could it be a feint or does she see something? If it isn't a feint, Slytherin may be in a spot of trouble since Black has yet to move. Perhaps another bludger will shake her... I mean him out of his daydream.

"Vaisey gets the quaffle past Diggory. Goal! Ten points for Slytherin. Meadows circles higher, so it was just a feint. Nice try, Miss Meadows. But it doesn't appear that Black is even in the game. He's just squirming up there.

"Lestrange hit a bludger at... Rosier? Why... they're both Slytherins, perhaps that was an accident." The fans in the stands stood as Rosier hit a bludger back at Lestrange, "That's probably not wise gentlemen. In the meantime, Hufflepuff scores! Bones made a lovely shot just past an angry Mulciber. Might I suggest yelling at your teammates after the game, Captain? The score is tied and Meadows is on the move again. Shacklebolt hits a bludger at Vaisey while McKinnon seems to be too busy laughing at Lestrange and Rosier. Not that I blame her, they're rather silly at the moment.

"Smith with the quaffle, pass to Bones, pass to Smythe and Smythe scores! And here comes Meadows, nice dive by the Hufflepuff seeker and she barrel rolls gracefully along. Hufflepuff wins. Great catch! Shame I can't say the same for the game. Not to diminish the lovely play by the Badgers, I just think the Snakes are tad off their game today."

* * *

"Why not?" James was sitting in front of the fire, a large pout on his face. "I think it's a brilliant plan, Mine."

"Of course you would, James," Remus murmured, his eyes fixed on the parchment that Hermione had just finished drawing. "One level down, ten more to go."

Harry snatched the paper from the hazel-eyed boy and noted the title: Below Ground Level and the whole paper was covered with passages and classrooms and everything else. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"James, I don't think sending a Howler to Lily asking her to go to Paris with you over the summer is the wisest move you could make."

"Why not? She can't ignore me that way!"

"She ignores you all the time," Peter pointed out.

"But this is -"

"No, it's not different," Hermione rolled her eyes at the puppy dog look James threw at her. "Stop giving me that look, Dear, it has no affect on me. Just ask Harry."

"Sadly it's true. At least it is if it's only one of us doing it."

"You should go for it!" Sirius was sprawled across the couch. "She can't say no to you in front of the whole school."

"She already has," Harry pointed out.

"Bolt, show some unity here." Sirius waved a hand and took the paper from Harry. "Hey, this looks way better than Remus' and Pete's drawings."

"Well... I wouldn't have been able to draw it so well if they hadn't already."

"Stop being so modest."

James scooted closer so he could peek from his spot on the floor to look at the drawing, but then his mind snapped back to his dilemma. "Peter! What should I do?"

The young man grinned, his white teeth flashing in the firelight, "Do it!" He leaned over to whisper to Harry and Remus, "It'll be hilarious to watch him get shot down."

The other two nodded while James shot Hermione a smirk, "See? It'll work. Just watch."

* * *

"LILY EVANS, WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF COMING TO FRANCE WITH ME OVER THE SUMMER? I'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE PARIS AND THE EIFFEL TOWER. I PROMISE TO TREAT YOU LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE!"

James was staring unblinking at Lily as the redhead watched the Howler burst into flames before her. The whole Great Hall was focused on the Gryffindor witch and waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

There was even a Hufflepuff standing on her chair to see better.

Lily pulled out her wand, waved it and the ashes disappeared. She brought her napkin to her mouth, pat the tiny bit of cream off the corner of her lips and stood. Her vivid green eyes latched onto the black-haired Gryffindor who couldn't look away.

Then, to the shock of everyone watching, a smile graced her lips.

James almost fell off his chair while Peter and Harry and Sirius all choked on their food. Hermione was pretty sure her mouth had fallen open and Remus blinked a few times as he tried to take everything in.

With her smile still in place, Lily was finally standing in front of James. She leaned in, her hands on his shoulders. Her face was inches from his. James' face instantly matched the scarlet of his robes.

Her hands snuck down to the middle of his back, and her mouth was right next to his ear. "I have one word for you," she whispered, one hand leaving the boy's back to reach for something behind him.

"Never."

Lily moved backwards, dumping James' Pumpkin Juice on his head before walking out of the Great Hall with a wide grin and Mary racing after her.

Peter was the first one to react. He landed on the floor, his arms wrapped around his waist as his gales of laughter filled the room. Seconds later, laughter from almost everyone followed suit.

Sirius tried to hide it. He reached across the table and patted James hand - the boy was still staring after Lily - and said, "Maybe next time," before he collapsed next to Peter.

"James," Hermione began, but the boy wasn't listening.

Instead he said, "I think I'm in love."

Hermione smacked her hand to her head. She stood up and marched out of the hall, shaking her head with an irritated huff of, "Boys."


	23. You Stink Like a Skunk

AN: Any dialogue in_** bold italics**_ is them speaking while in animagus form.

**You Stink Like a Skunk**

* * *

"We, my friends, are going camping."

Hermione, Harry and Remus stared at James as if he were insane. "What?"

"We're going camping! Get excited!" Sirius leaped forward and tackled Harry. "What's more exciting than camping?"

Harry fell to the floor with a thump with Sirius on top of him. Peter came running into the room and sat on Sirius, "Ah, look, a chair. Perfect."

Groaning, Harry waved his hands in the air, "But I don't wanna! What happened to France, James?"

"My parents are there and it would be boring without you guys or Lily."

"James," Hermione looked up with a smile, "when have you actually had a conversation with her that didn't have to do with asking her out and her denying you?"

James opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and sat on top of Sirius beside Peter, seeming to not hear Harry groan, "Gerroff!"

"I believe you are squashing Harry," Remus commented from beside Hermione. The two of them were on the couch, the almost complete drawings of the castle in their laps.

"Are we squishing you, Bolt?" Sirius asked.

"It seems like we are," Peter decided, but not getting up.

"I'm sure there's been at least one time," James muttered to himself.

"Gerroff!" The three boys pretended to not hear anything. Harry growled, closed his eyes, and allowed his body to change.

There was a hissing sound and the other three boys gave yelps before scrambling away from the Lynx. No longer squished, Harry stretched out, his red coat rippling with muscles and his claws snaking out to gently knead on the rug beneath him.

"Brilliant idea!" Sirius changed. Where he had once been was a large dog with his mouth open and his tongue lolling out.

Peter quickly morphed into his rat form and scurried up Sirius' back to sit on his head, his whiskers twitching.

"Better idea!" James raced to the door leading outside and towards the forest. "Marauders! Lets go!" He quickly changed into his deer form and waited impatiently as Harry and Sirius bolted after him, Peter squeaking and clinging to Sirius' fur.

Following at a more sedate pace, Hermione and Remus leaned on either sides of the door as the four headed towards the trees. When they seemed to realize that two of them weren't with them, they paused and came back.

"What?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. "Do you think I want to go into a forest in my form to be trampled by you guys? No, thank you."

"And if I was able to change, I highly doubt you would want to deal with a Werewolf when it's not the full moon."

The four animals looked at each other before lowering their heads. But then James' antlered head rose quickly as he fidgeted side to side in excitement before lowering himself to the ground to lay in front of the two.

"Oh no. I refuse. That does not seem the wisest decision." Remus held his hands up and took a step back into the house, but then Sirius' barking laugh caused him to groan. "Being laughed at by Snuffles. Alright then. You might want to change, Hermione."

"I am not running after them."

"Trust me." Remus smiled at her and she sighed, changing. Reaching down, he lifted the lemur off the ground and placed her on top of James' head. "See? Now you don't have to get dirty." Remus paused for a second before shaking his head and sitting on James' back. He scooted forward until he could wrap his arms around the deer's thick throat.

Hermione's nose twitched and she chittered sarcastically,_** "This isn't weird at all."**_ Her tail wrapped loosely around one of the antlers and her hands and feet were also clamped around the bone._** "I wonder what people would say if they found out I rode you."**_

The other boys laughed and Remus leaned forward, "Hermione, I don't think you mean it the way it sounds."

If Lemurs could blush, Hermione did and she covered her furry face with her hands. **_"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!"_**

Without much warning, James bunched up his muscles and took off running for the trees with Remus' shout of, "I knew this wasn't a good idea" floating away on the breeze.

* * *

"You do realize this will make one excellent map. There's so much we can do with this." Hermione was working on towers and stopped to admire the work they put into it.

"Is your hair blue?"

"Yes."

"Your lip twitched!"

"There are some interesting charms we could try."

"Gah. Okay try again."

"Do you love Lily?"

"Yes."

"Ooooh, that was a sneer."

"We could spy on people."

"Was not!"

"No, that was more of a grin. He was telling the truth!"

"Was. Not." Harry sighed heavily. Yes, he was telling the truth, but not what they thought. He closed his eyes, took a calming breath and tried again.

"Are you a boy?"

"Show passwords for passages that need them like the hunchback witch."

"No."

"Oh hey. He's telling the truth."

"No he isn't, he really is a boy."

"Well, yes. But he didn't react like he usually does when he tries to lie. You know he gets twitchy because lies make him all weird."

"I'm not weird."

"Why do I bother?"

"Yes you are. You don't know how to lie."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I did just lie. And you believed me." Harry smirked in triumph. "And Hermione, you're brilliant. We should most definitely work on charming the map as you suggested." Remus nodded in agreement.

James, Sirius, and Peter blinked over at Hermione, "What?"

* * *

"We're going to go see Bambi."

The five boys all stared at Hermione as if she grew a second head.

"Bambi? What's a bambi?" James finally asked.

"It's a movie."

"What's a movie?" Sirius blinked up in confusion at Hermione.

"I know!" Everyone looked up at Harry, who had the decency to blush. "It's a where you can watch things on a screen. Bambi's at a theater, right?"

"What's a theater?"

"Yes, it's in theater. It just came out again."

"What's a theater?"

"How are we going to get there, Hermione?" Remus asked quietly.

"Aunt Poppy will take us."

"What's a theater?"

"Snuffles, stop repeating the same question over and over again," Peter muttered as he elbowed the taller boy.

"But they won't answer me," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Honestly, why do I even bother?" Hermione sighed, covering her eyes as the five boys snickered.

* * *

"It's decided!"

"It's a silly name!"

"No, it's not!"

"It fits well."

"After all, you do have a furry little problem!"

"I do not see how that has anything to do with this!"

"It has to do with everything!"

"How?"

"People think you have a rabbit, and so we'll give you a rabbit name."

"... Thumper? Really? Thumper?"

"Yes, Thumper, really."

"Very well, but I'm calling you Bambi from now on."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But... but it isn't fitting."

"It fits very well, actually."

"Shut it, Pete."

"You are a deer."

"But... Bambi?"

"Hmm... Bambi and Thumper... fitting names."

"Not you too, Mine!"

"I happen to love this movie. You said it was good yourself."

"And since you do like it, you can be named after one of the characters!"

"Why don't we name you after one of the characters?"

"There are no big, black dogs."

"We can still call you Flower."

"That makes no sense. I'm a dog, not a skunk."

"Since when do nicknames have to make sense?"

"Besides, you stink like a skunk."

"You wound me, Peter."

"Oh! Peter, you can be Mickey!"

"Mickey?"

"As in Mickey Mouse!"

"I'm a rat. Not a mouse."

"Which is why we only call you Mickey."

"Hey, it fits!"

"Oh, shut it."


	24. James Doesn't Even Know

**James Doesn't Even Know What a Car Is.**

* * *

"October 31, 1981." Harry sat there; calmly rubbing his forehead as he spoke. "That is the date Voldemort comes to the little house in Godric's Hollow. That is the day that goes down in history as his defeat. I first learned of this after my eleventh birthday. Hagrid did his best to relay it, but so much of the story is myth since the only ones who know the whole truth either died or was a toddler.

"The story as I recall being told was he went alone to Godric's Hollow. He came in the dead of night to murder them. First he kills my father and then finds my mother."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, fingers trailing over his scar, "When I face Dementors, I can hear her being killed: her plea, her scream and his cold laughter. He cast the spell and she dies. I even see the flash of green light.

"While hearing it is painful; I'm relieved to say I don't have to visualize her death each time." He opened his eyes at last and looked across the desk at the headmaster, "That is why Remus, the grown version of him, taught me how to do the Patronus Charm. So I can stop reliving that moment."

Dumbledore sat for a moment absorbing what he was told. His brow furrowed in thought and after a long silent moment between them he finally spoke, "Have you ever heard of a pensieve, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"I had thought talking over the events would be cathartic for you. It appears to be more painful and I wonder if it is helping you at all."

Harry grinned softly; it looked strained and tired, but it was a sincere smile nonetheless. "It does help, sir. And it is still painful. It's hard to talk about, really. I've never had to before, never had anyone to talk it over with."

Dumbledore looked startled at that announcement. "You never came to me with any of this?"

"As much as I admire you, we aren't exactly friends in my timeline. You're very much the headmaster and I'm the awkward student. We have spoken a few times after the events of both year one and two, but we've never talked about my parents or my living arrangements."

Harry struggled not to squirm under Dumbledore's piercing looks and finally the headmaster closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I failed you."

"How did you fail me?"

"The most difficult time of your life and you had no one to talk to about it. Your aunt should have, but it doesn't appear she did."

Harry snorted at this, "Aunt Petunia told me my parents died in a car accident and not to ask questions. James doesn't even know what a car is. I don't see him owning one at the age of twenty-one."

"Twenty-one. They're already fourteen. We haven't much time." Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved to a cabinet. There he tapped with a fingertip on the doors, causing them to part and reveal a large stone pedestal holding a shallow stone basin with intricate carved symbols, strange designs as well as runes. The contents of the bowl was glowing an eerie blue from Harry's point of view.

Slowly Harry stood from his chair and watched, mesmerized by the play of lights, as Dumbledore made his way over with the floating basin. The headmaster gently lowered it onto a table behind his desk and Harry quickly joined him. His curiosity was piqued and he watched with fascination as the contents swirled. It was filled with a silvery substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid/gas. Harry's voice was filled with awe, "Is this a pensieve, sir?"

"It is." Dumbledore motioned towards the glass vials still sitting within the cabinet that held silver shimmering strands, all arranged neatly in rows with small labels. "Those are memories. One simply siphons their recollections into the pensieve and drops them within the bowl. There the memories can then be viewed, by the owner or other non-participants in a third-person point of view. It is most useful to see things one forgets, something the eye catches, but the mind tosses aside as unimportant at the time.

"If perhaps reliving all of these memories is difficult, this is another option we can take." The two stood over the pensieve and debated what would be most beneficial.

Harry took a moment then nodded. "Can you teach me how to collect these memories, please? While speaking about them with you has been helpful, I may miss things when we talk about them. Maybe watching them here will show things that I've forgotten or, like you said, overlooked as unimportant at the time."

* * *

Hermione was sitting with a book, curled in front of the fire in a comfortable arm chair. Someone entered the common room and headed straight to the dorms. He didn't pause, he didn't greet; he looked distressed and distracted. That young man wasn't her brother, Harry - happy and carefree. That young man was her best friend, Harry - the Boy-Who-Lived and carried the weight of the wizarding world on his narrow shoulders.

She saw the others look up and watch him walk past and now they all looked to her for guidance. Hermione shook her head and set down her book, "It's okay. I'll take care of this," before heading up the stairs after Harry.

Standing outside his room, she waited for a moment and debated on knocking or just walking in. He could be changing, or sleeping or… Hermione compromised: she knocked, then walked in.

Harry was on his bed, legs hanging over the side, lying across with his arms hanging above his head. Hermione walked over, tugged his shoes off and nudged him to get him to lie properly.

The boy just gave her a lopsided grin, crawled to lay his head on the pillow and held his arms out for her. Hermione gave a small grin and crawled up on the bed to lay her head on his shoulder. "I take it things didn't go well with Professor Dumbledore."

"They went well enough." Harry took a calming breath in order to continue. He gave Hermione a gentle squeeze, "He has a pensieve, know what that is?"

"Mmmm, no."

"Its a big bowl that you drop a memory in and watch it. Its got those squiggly lines you call runes on the sides. Its pretty cool, I guess. Helps you remember things you forgot, see things you may have overlooked. That kind of stuff." Harry brought his right hand behind his head and stared at the canopy above his bed, "I gave Dumbledore some memories to look into so I can stop rehashing things so often."

"Which ones?"

"Talking with Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron over lunch where the big guy tells me the story of how my parents died. That long night with Fluffy and how we finally got to the Philosopher's Stone our first year. Second year with the delightful Tom Riddle and the basilisk. And that meeting at the Shrieking Shack with what was left of the Marauders, Snape coming in, Lupin turning, the Dementors, everything up until the Time-Turner."

"Does he need any from me?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. I'm sure if he does, he'll ask."

"It…it didn't hurt…did it?"

"Loads." Harry nodded solemnly. "I thought it was going to tear my mind apart."

"Oh, Harry!"

Harry grinned and recanted. "I'm getting too good at lying. I think I'm done practicing that."

"Gah!" Hermione smacked his chest, Harry winced with a soft 'oof' and she laid her head back on his shoulder. "I bet if I was paying attention and not so worried I would have known you were lying."

"Mhmm..."

The door banged open and the four other boys barged in. James and Sirius led the way with Peter and Remus close on their heels.

"Alright, tell me all that happened!" Sirius demanded as he threw himself onto the bed, careful to only hit Harry.

"Yeah, why were you all sad looking and depressed?" James reached forward and tapped Harry as Hermione carefully edged away from the growing dogpile.

"I thought I told you boys I would handle it."

Peter grinned, "When do we ever listen?"

"And really, Hermione, we couldn't stand seeing Harry being down," Remus added quietly, smiling at the rest of the group.

"Now, spill the beans!" James poked Harry in the side until he squirmed.

"He's ticklish?"

"I am not!"

"His mouth twitched, he's lying!"

"I am not!"

"Yep, that was definitely a lie."

Remus moved forward and sat at the edge of the bed. "In all seriousness, though. Are you alright?"

Sirius, James and Peter all backed off and nodded their agreement, for once all their faces were serious.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around at his friends, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll be fine."

The friends didn't say anymore, they just all found something to do. Sirius played Wizards Chess with Peter and somehow stayed quiet. James went about flicking through a magazine. Remus grabbed a book and started to read. Hermione went back to Harry's bed and got back in her spot with her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just watched the other four, content to do or say nothing.


	25. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty!**

* * *

"Hey, Bolt, Thumper, come here." Sirius was standing in an alcove, hidden from view. However, his loud whisper caused many heads to turn his way.

Remus pressed his fingers to his temple, taking a calming breath. "How many times do I have to tell you, Flower, not to call me Thumper?"

"Well, how many times do I tell you not to call me Flower?"

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him into the alcove, which led to a round room that held large couches. James, Peter and Hermione were already in there, talking loudly.

Before Remus could say something else, Harry patted the two on the arms and said, "You tell each other more than seven times a day. You guys just do it to irritate each other."

"It's quite funny, actually!" Peter piped up, quickly catching on to the conversation. James nodded enthusiastically and it was obvious he was trying not to bounce up and down. Hermione just laughed quietly.

"Ok, can we talk about the idea we came up with now?" James asked, waving his arms around to catch Sirius' and Remus' attention. "We can't put it into action with you two arguing over how awesome your names are."

"You're one to talk, Bambi," Sirius grinned and sat beside his best friend, giving James a nudge with his elbow. "You have a fantastic name!"

"Technically he has two," Remus pointed out as he sat beside Hermione giving her a small smile. "Alright, we have a class period to do what needs to be done."

"Recap!" James and Sirius hollered and Hermione couldn't help but be grateful that she had put up a privacy spell so no one could hear them from within the hallway.

"I'm going to change and put everything in place." Peter began.

"Before you do that, Remus and I are going to double check to make sure the spells are going to work," Hermione added quickly.

"We're gonna distract people while we're in class." Sirius grinned, throwing his legs on the table in front of him.

"Then, halfway through Transfiguration, Peter will give the sign, Harry will set off the charms and then we'll sit back to enjoy the show!" James threw his arms over the back of the couch with a huge smirk firmly in place. "Man, I so do love pranks. What's the sign anyway, Pete?"

Peter had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Harry poked the dinner plate with his wand, blinking at it a couple of times. "It's not even working."

"What purpose do mushrooms have anyway?" Peter agreed from beside him as he crossed his arms. But then Peter perked up and shot a secretive smile at Harry. He held up a finger to his lips and waved his wand at the plate.

When nothing happened, Peter pouted before pulling out a piece of paper and repeating the motion. This time the parchment obeyed and words began to morph onto it. With another flourish of his wand, the paper folded and flashed a deep blue before Peter sent it floating into the air.

It landed with a small, squishy thump in front of James. Harry frowned at the paper. Why would it make a _squishy_ thump? He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

When James reached out a single finger to touch it, water spurted up and drenched the boy. The rest of the class stared in wonder at the wet Potter, but then everybody - including James - laughed. The soaked boy pulled out his wand and gave one flick to dry his clothes while Harry gave a less noticeable flick towards the door, quickly trying to change his plate soon afterwards.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I do hope that means you managed to change your dinner plate into a mushroom." Professor McGonagall stood in front of the two laughing boys, a frown on her face. "And Mr. Radisson, I believe that you also shou -"

Clanging noises were heard. Very loud, obnoxious, clanging noises.

"What is going on?" McGonagall stormed to the doors and flung them open. "If I see any students out of class I will personally send you to... PEEVES! WHAT DID YOU DO?" She turned to her students and said, "You will stay in this classroom until I state otherwise, is that understood?"

"Yes'm," was the altogether response, though many were trying to see past her to see what Peeves supposedly had done. Assured her students would most likely listen to her, she marched into the hall.

Immediately everyone gathered at the door - carefully staying inside the room - to watch what was happening. Hermione and Remus, near the front and farthest from the door, silently moved two desks so they could stand on them to see over the heads of those at the door. The two were grinning as they watched others jumping over each other to see.

However, they had a perfect view of the dancing suit of armor. They were giggling as McGonagall pulled out her wand, uttered something, and the piece of metal froze before opening. In the middle of the chest piece was a small statue about half a foot tall and was the spitting image of McGonagall in her animagus form.

"_Aww_, it's a mini Professor McGonagall!" Someone shouted.

"A mini McGonagall? Where?"

"Minnie McGonagall? I thought her name was Minerva?"

"Minnie!"

Hermione giggled when she saw her professor give a tiny twitch and pointed her wand at the animal. When McGonagall tried to vanish it, Hermione buried her head in Remus' shoulder so her snort wouldn't leave her.

There was a puff of smoke and then there were two little miniature McGonagall's in the suit of armor.

"One more time," Sirius muttered, climbing up beside Hermione and Remus while dragging James who snagged both Peter and Harry. "Just one more time."

As if hearing her student, McGonagall huffed and once again tried to vanish the statues. Hermione and Remus quickly reacted and slammed their hands over James' and Sirius' mouths as they went to shout in victory.

"Mrrow?"

"Mew?"

"Meow?"

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrow!"

"Aww, pretty kitties!"

"I want one!"

"They're real!"

"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty!"

"Don't try to touch it, it might be like the real McGonagall and she would scratch you for trying to pet her!" Someone whispered loudly.

There were snorts of laughter, but they could still hear their Professor's muttered words of, "Who did this? When I find out who did this, I'll..." McGonagall raised her voice, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." She gave a swish of her wand and the four cats were restricted back into the suit of armor. "Come here."

The two boys grinned at each other, jumped down and practically skipped over. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Wands, if you will."

The two blinked up innocently at her, "What'd we do?"

"Just... your wands if you will."

The two obediently handed them over and their professor cast a spell on them. "You boys didn't even try the proper spell during class?"

"Umm... no?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not practicing."

"But... but... but!"

"No buts!" She looked over her shoulder and called, "Miss Radisson, Mr. Radisson, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, if you'll come here for a moment."

The four carefully climbed down and meandered over and, before she could ask, handed their wands over. "Professor, I don't know why you assume it's us," Remus said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Mr. Lupin, when trouble arises you six somehow find yourselves in the middle of it."

"Professor, that isn't exactly fair. We just find ourselves at the wrong place at the wrong time," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sure." She cast the same spell on their wands and found that they had all practiced during her class, so she couldn't know for certain if it was them. "Very well, here are your wands."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Since they got points taken for not practicing, does that mean we get points _for_ practicing?"

"Ten points taken for your cheek, Mr. Pettigrew."

Peter shot her a grin as the six walked back inside with James and Sirius laughing under their breath, "Minnie!"


	26. Oh, Look, a Snack!

AN: Any dialogue in_** bold italics**_ is them speaking while in animagus form.

**Oh, Look, a Snack!**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it was during our third year that you said you didn't read. You've managed to shatter that image."

"Hmm, can't blame me for reading if its for personal gain."

"How very Slytherin of you." Severus sat across from Harry. "What are you reading?"

"I'm searching for a potion that doesn't seem to exist." Harry looked over the edge of his book as he turned the page. "You see, there is a color changing charm, but not a color changing potion. Such a shame. Perhaps you - in your infinite wisdom - should create one."

Severus snorted. "Why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're my friend." Severus snorted again. Harry dropped his gaze back to the book and adjusted his response accordingly. "Right, because you're brilliant and love a challenge.

He paused and hummed softly, "Hmm... True."

"Such modesty is wasted on you."

"Just say you'll go with me." James' pleading voice could be heard through the library door followed by the telltale shrill screech of one Lily Evans.

Harry closed his book and set it down. His emerald eyes drifted from the teen sitting across from him to the library doorway just as an irate Lily entered. She stomped to their table, slammed her book bag down beside Severus and huffed. Her glare fixated on Harry as if it was his fault James was still hounding her.

Harry hadn't reacted to her antics. He had simply watched Lily with disinterest. Although he had blinked when she rudely slammed her book bag down as it disrupted the silent haven of the library. That simple, selfish act of Lily is what broke his tolerance regarding her petulant behavior. Harry dragged his gaze upwards to meet hers, refusing to hide his distaste for her dramatics and pushed away from the table. "I'll see you later, Severus."

* * *

Slughorn grinned at his class and stood near the table displaying three cauldrons. The professor stood closer to the cauldron on the left and was careful not to breathe its fumes directly. That was the class' first clue not to inhale deeply as they stood around the front table.

"Who can name these potions? Mr. Snape?"

"Amortentia, Invigoration Draught and Draught of Peace."

"Quite right, five points for Slytherin." The professor strode towards the center cauldron, "Mr. Radisson, can you tell me what Amortentia smells like?"

"Not exactly, sir. It is said to smell different to each person, according to what..." Harry fidgeted and continued, "they, erm... find most attractive."

Slughorn simply grinned at Harry and nodded, "Exactly so, five points for Gryffindor. Five more if you can tell me what you smell?"

As Harry was one of the students already near the cauldron holding the Amortentia, he leaned a tad closer and inhaled nervously. The aroma surrounded him immediately and he closed his eyes as his sense filled with, "Green grass, the breeze over the Black Lake and..." His eyes flew open. He backed away from the potion as he recognized the third smell.

"Mr. Radisson?"

Harry shook his head, "Something... flowery."

The professor must have seen the troubled look cross Harry's features because he simply hummed, but didn't press the issue, "Hmm... five points, Mr. Radisson. Well, done.

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion ever made.

"We won't be making that today, no. Here is today's assignment, which was properly identified by Mr. Snape: Draught of Peace. As we have a double class, we have just enough time to finish it, providing you start immediately. Carefully follow the steps. Miss one, and your potion could be quite deadly."

Harry moved back to his desk to stare at the book for a moment. He turned it to the proper page and stared blankly at the required ingredients. Harry closed his eyes and a small grin tried to tug at him, but he tamped it down with a soft sigh.

"Here." Severus set down enough ingredients for both of them. "Don't think I will be this considerate every time."

The teen smirked and Harry blinked. "Thank you."

"What was the third scent?"

Harry's breath hitched. "I..." Severus went to work on his own potion, not looking Harry's way. Harry's hands moved automatically, sorting through the potion ingredients that was laid out before him. "Asphodel."

* * *

The full moon was expected to shine brightly down on Hogwarts in a few hours. Remus had been escorted to the Whomping Willow by Pomfrey moments ago. The other five Marauders sat around the common room as if nothing was amiss. Probably because it was true. At least as of that moment.

Hermione went to her dorm room to change her school robes into her night clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As was her habit, she quickly closed her privacy curtains around her bed and charmed them silent. Hermione tugged her jumper over her head and threw on a pair of socks.

As she wriggled her toes, she cast the disillusionment charm and waited until it took effect. Hermione slipped a hand through her curtains and grabbed her trainers when she realized her mistake. She rolled her eyes even if no one could see her. Her trainers were floating mid-air. She peered around her curtains and was relieved when the last set of curtains closed.

The door opened quietly. Had anyone been watching they would have seen a pair of trainers float along before the door closed again.

Hermione didn't relax until she reached the common room without mishap, slipped on her trainers and laced them quickly, but soon jumped in surprise when she heard a snicker behind her. "Floating trainers aren't common place even at Hogwarts."

"Mine forgot to wear them when she cast her charm again."

"She is a witch right?"

"I'm sure she is. Brightest witch of our age."

"Book smarts aren't the same as common sense."

"I'll hex the next one to speak. Even if I can't see you." Hermione huffed and her trainers stomped across the common room to the portrait.

"Mine, just disillusion your trainers and we'll go."

She just gave another huff, but she did as she was told and her shoes vanished from sight. Stupid boys. It was easy enough to get down to the grounds without getting caught. Once they were past the greenhouses - and out of sight of the castle - they dropped their disillusionment charms as usual and changed forms. Hermione jumped onto Harry's back, to the top of Padfoot's head, to James' antlers where she clung. Once Peter had a good hold on Padfoot's' shaggy hair, the three bigger animals took off at a sprint for the Whomping Willow.

When they were as close as they dared they paused while Hermione chattered happily, almost like she was laughing at them. What she was about to do was one of her favorite pastimes. It was wild and it let her have complete freedom with her animal.

As soon as she was in range of the Whomping Willow, a limb came hurtling down towards her. Quickly moving to the side, Hermione grabbed the flying branch and clung to it. As soon as it started to move, she climbed her way upwards, jumping from branch to branch in order to avoid being hit.

It was like a dance. A dangerous, fun dance. It was like Hermione and the willow were competing to see who was the better dancer.

Up a bit, jump to the left, hop a tiny bit back, climb up, drop, leap, shimmy up. Constantly moving, her animal was happily chittering away.

All too soon, she was able to drop on top of the knob that paused the tree's crazy motions. Harry trotted over and used a single paw to hold the piece down so Hermione could scamper down the hole.

The howls began, and for a moment the little Lemur trembled, but then Hermione shook her small head and continued onwards. She ran up the stairs and the howls grew louder and louder, the sound of furniture being thrown around soon became audible.

The battered door came into sight, the walls swaying as if to some silent music. She hurried to the door and released the latch that kept it closed. There, in front of her, was Moony.

He was large, his fur short and bluish gray. His hind legs were full of muscle, his front legs were long so he could either stand on two or four legs. His snout was long, almost like a dogs, and it quivered as it drank in the smell of Hermione.

Moony pushed himself up so he could walk over to her before falling back down to sniff her fur. She playfully brought her tail up and flicked him on the nose which caused Moony to snort. He reached down and picked her up by the scruff of the neck and placed her on his shoulder. She happily settled into her favored position with her tail hanging loosely around his neck while hugging close to him.

_**"Let's go! The others are waiting."**_

Something they had realized was that, even changed, they could still communicate to each other. Remus could understand them, probably because he was a werewolf, but when he was in Moony's form, he couldn't verbally communicate.

So the werewolf just snorted and loped out of the room, heading for the exit. Hermione held on tighter, her ringed-tail constantly moving about.

Finally the two burst from the Whomping Willow, and Moony raced over to James, where he sniffed the large buck, as if making sure it was him. Then he moved onto Padfoot, then Peter, and finally Harry.

Once Moony was satisfied that these were indeed his friends, Hermione asked, _**"What are we doing tonight?"**_

_**"Forest!"**_ Were the other four answers.

Hermione huffed,_** "How am I not surprised?"**_

Before they took off, Harry raced over and said, _**"Oh, look, a snack!"**_ before biting down carefully on the rat's scruff.

Peter huffed and, if rats could pout, he pouted, _**"Is this necessary?"**_

Harry's answer was muffled as he couldn't speak with his mouth full of fur. Padfoot barked out a laugh as James rose onto his hind legs. Hermione tightened her hold on Moony as she squeaked out her laughter. Moony just gave a small howl.

As the Lynx walked to the forest with the rat dangling from his mouth, Padfoot bound up behind him and quickly had Harry by the scruff carrying him in a similar fashion. Hermione buried her face in Moony's fur, a howl of her own mixing with Moony's, except hers was loud and high where his was more like a wolf's.

Before anything else could happen, Padfoot charged to the Forest, occasionally stumbling due to the added weight. James quickly followed, catching up easily.

Moony stayed put, tilting his head to the side to stare at Hermione who was still with him. She patted him on the head and Moony nudged her gently before taking off after the others, Harry's shout echoing back to them,_** "Put me down, Flower!"**_

The only answer he got was laughter from everybody else.


	27. Care to Have a Bit of Fun?

**Care to Have a Bit of Fun?**

* * *

Harry nudged James, "We're getting better at the reparo spell, at least."

"I still don't understand why a teacup needs legs. If you want it to move; just pick it up or levitate it." Peter tried again and once more the teacup sprouted a single leg sans foot and cracked.

"I'm pretty sure the point is to learn how to give an inanimate object limbs." Remus added legs to his teacup before returning it to its original form.

"Levitation, of sorts, would still work better." Sirius groused.

"What if you have a row of heavy objects to move? Growing legs and getting them to walk to their new location at once would save more time than levitating each individually." Remus reasoned and once again successfully grew and banished legs on his teacup.

A piercing squeal and a cry of 'oh no!' was soon followed by a crash of ceramic. Five heads turned towards Hermione and she giggled. "I didn't expect it to try to run away!"

"Well, what did you expect it to do?" Sirius snorted, "Dance?"

"Erm, well yes, actually…" Hermione quickly repaired her teacup and sat it on her desk. "Observe." She charmed the teacup and it obediently sprouted four identical legs, "Tarantallegra."

Hermione's teacup jerked a few times, its legs moved randomly before it did an awkward jig. She giggled as the boys applauded, quickly catching the class' attention.

"Well done, Miss Radisson!" Flitwick clapped along with the Marauders, "Ten points for a job well done and a successfully applied Tarantallegra charm!"

"Thank you, sir." She bit her lip and caught Remus grinning at her. He dropped his gaze back to his own work and went back to practicing, but his grin remained.

James cocked his head to the side and flicked his wand, sprouting numerous legs on the teacup. He rested his chin on his palm, elbow propped on his desk and a frown marred his handsome face. "Mum and Dad are talking about a vacation for the Christmastide break."

"Your dad is an auror, I'm sure he deserves a vacation." Harry pointed out, to which Sirius nodded.

"Where are you going?" Peter prodded his teacup earning him a foot and another crack.

"That's just it. I'm not. I'll be here for the break." James tried to add more legs but the ceramic cup couldn't hold any more and shattered, startling both Peter and Harry. Peter let out a squeak and Harry simply hopped back out of the way with wide eyes.

"That's unusual." Sirius sat up, startled when identical legs properly sprouted for him. He blinked at the teacup and prodded it gently with the tip of his wand.

"What is?" Hermione looked at his teacup. "That's what you want it to look like."

"Huh?" Sirius blinked. "Oh. No, Mickey squeaked. Bolt is skittish. Just found that kinda funny."

"I'm not skittish." Harry groused and flicked his wand a bit too aggressively, prompting thick legs to sprout and caused the teacup to crack, "Bugger."

"Is it lunchtime yet?"

"Peter, you're getting as bad as Sirius."

"Hey!"

"Sure, but I like that spell and was wondering how many Slytherins we could get dancing before anyone caught on."

"Ah, Mickey, I do like the way your mind works."

"Thanks, Snuffles."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find him. Sirius and Harry simply followed the loud noise and cackling. For a minute they watched from the safety of the end of the hall as Filibuster fireworks went off in a sporadic form of circles. The poltergeist would toss a firework, spin and float, cackle and clap then start the process over again.

Sirius grinned up at him. "Hello, Peeves."

Peeves stopped his loops, still upside down and stared at the teenaged boy. He cocked his head, turning himself slowly right-side-up and flashed his teeth at Sirius in a toothy grin. "Ooooh, ickle Gryffies are up to something."

"Naturally," Harry drawled as Sirius held out his hand, showing more Filibuster fireworks.

The offering caught his attention. Peeves clapped his hands and twirled higher before swooping down to bring him eye level with the teens, eyeing the bounty before him. "Filchy is standing in your way. Hahaha."

Sirius smirked. "Not exactly. Care to have a bit of fun?"

The glee on Peeves' face grew and he bobbed around frantically. "I can, I can, but the Black must tell Peeves why he should or maybe I just won't."

"Just a bit of Christmastide cheer before everyone leaves for the holidays." Sirius closed his hand over the treasure, turned on his heel and said, "but if you're not up to the challenge, I'm sure I can find someone who is."

Harry peered at the poltergeist before shaking his head with a sigh, "He's too scared of Minnie's wrath."

The two started to walk away when Sirius responded. "Well, she is scary, can't blame the bloke."

"True, but I thought he liked to annoy her."

"I guess even Peeves isn't brave enough to deliberately make her mad."

The cackling laughter followed them and soon the poltergeist caught up to the two boys, "I can, I can! Silly Gryffies knows I can! No one pranks as well as I. No one annoys the old puss like me!"

"But you aren't allowed in the Great Hall." Harry had a pensive look.

Sirius canted his head peering at the poltergeist, "You might not be helpful after all."

"Ha!" Peeves rolled in the air with peels of laughter, snatched the fireworks from Sirius and soared to the ceiling before swooping down the Grand Staircase. "Cackle cackle, flying bombs, make people scream and run!"

Whistling a jaunty little tune, Sirius dug his hands into his trouser pockets and made his way to the Great Hall with a smiling Harry by his side. They stood proudly at the doorway and watched the mayhem. "Mr. Black! Mr. Radisson!"

Sirius turned and smiled genuinely at McGonagall, "Hello, Minnie. How are you this fine afternoon?"

McGonagall's lips pursed at his use of the diminutive and pointed a finger at the shenanigans in the Great Hall. "Let me guess. You two are not responsible."

"We just arrived. I'm not sure what brought this on." Harry grabbed his wand and cast a shield charm to block a large amount of mashed potatoes that flew his way.

"Shame really. I've always enjoyed a good food fight." Sirius sighed, looking longingly into the room.

"Hmmm…" McGonagall looked skeptical yet stepped into the Great Hall screeching at the poltergeist circling the hall, "PEEVES!"

That was it. That was the signal. Sirius' grin widened and a smirk played on Harry's features as they stood innocently at the door. Along with the food still being flung from table to table, students started flailing and dancing. Laughter rang out. First it was half of Slytherins, then a few Hufflepuff, not long after were a quarter of Ravenclaw and a third of Gryffindor. No one was safe. Not even the Marauders.

Remus' legs started to thrash and he laughed, his arms waving in the air as he tried to stay upright. It was his turn to take the proverbial bullet for the rest of them and made certain to be seen by as many as possible.


	28. Well, Bugger

**Well, Bugger...**

* * *

"Why do I have to be the one to go looking for stuff?"

"You're the only one small enough to not get caught."

"I'm also small enough so I get stepped on!"

"Peter, honestly, if it bothers you that much you can always wait until after curfew."

There was a short gasp, "Mine deliberately going against the rules?"

"I am not! I was just giving him options."

The four Gryffindors were seated in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth. Sirius and Remus had left the day before to go home to celebrate the holidays. Hermione was curled up on the couch with Harry sitting next to her. James and Peter were on the floor, flipping through the map.

"So, it's finished?" James asked, looking through the dungeons area. "Wait! We don't know where the Slytherin common room is!"

Harry laughed, nudging James with his foot, "Which is why we're trying to talk Mickey into finding it for us."

"Oooh, great idea! Pete, you gotta do it!"

"Yes, but I could also be doing something more..." Peter shot a glance at Hermione before abruptly changing his train of thought. "I'm just not in the mood." He flopped onto his back, his arms over his face.

"What?! No, you gotta you gotta you gotta!" James picked up the mantra, shoving Peter roughly.

"Oh, and why do I have to?"

James straightened up and said in the most serious voice, "Because I'm a Potter and I said so."

"I'm a Radisson and I second that," Harry piped up, smirking at James when the older boy stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"Potter has so much more influence, Bolt." James stuck his nose up in the air and smirked. "Just give up."

"Nah, being a Radisson is much more fun."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Boys!"

"What?"

Hermione giggled at the two sets of puppy dog eyes the two sent her way, "You guys are incorrigible." She looked over at the sandy haired boy and smiled, "So, Peter, are you going to go?"

The boy sat up with a grin, "Yeah, I was quite enjoying James making a fool of himself. For him to even think that I would pass up the chance to learn what the Slytherins are hiding just hurts." He sighed dramatically, a mock look of hurt crossing his features. "I suppose that just means he won't learn the information I gather, then."

"What? No! Pete! Come on, buddy, you knew I knew that you were going to go! You won't leave out any of the details, right?"

"Depends," Peter grinned and changed his form. Hermione picked him up and headed towards the portrait hole, leaving a pouting James and a laughing Harry behind.

"I'll be back. I'm going to head to the library to work on some homework, you boys coming?"

"No!" was the answer she received. When she exited, she placed Peter on the ground and hurried to the library. She was going to research on how to get moving feet on the map, but if the other two weren't interested, that was their loss.

* * *

The four Marauders entered the Great Hall. A large round table was set in the center of the room. Dumbledore waved them over and Pomfrey, along with other staff that stayed for the holidays, were standing with him. Hermione clung to his arm and bounced excitedly. Harry grinned at her and pulled her forward. "Come on, before you explode."

Hermione was happy to see Pomfrey and the two Radisson children gave her a hug. Much to the woman's surprise, James and Peter also gave her hugs as well as the same greeting, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Poppy!"

The matronly woman smiled at the four teens, "Merry Christmas," and kissed Harry's and Hermione's foreheads.

"Since we have such a small group this year, I thought we'd sit together in order to celebrate!" Dumbledore motioned for everyone to have a seat and promptly took his.

Hermione giggled gleefully and the four quickly joined the rest of the diners at the table. Sitting with other houses was already an oddity, although having the staff at the same table made some of the students very uncomfortable, but not the Marauders. The four had come down dressed properly for such an occasion. Harry remembered his first year at Hogwarts, they ate at one table then as well.

This year there were a fair few more than twelve, but it was still cozy with fifteen. Decorations made the room festive while the table made it more intimate and cozy. Those that gathered were filled with good cheer and soon to be filled with good food. Harry grabbed the Christmas cracker from the table and turned to the teen beside him. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

* * *

"I still can't believe that they have a secret passageway that leads straight to their common room!" James was pouting as he stomped down an empty corridor. It was a day after Christmas and most were sleeping in, but the four wanted to do more exploring to see if they could find anymore secret passages.

"Aww, James, I'm sure you'll live," Hermione snickered, playfully nudging him. She skipped in front of the boys and took a left. "I don't remember ever coming down this hall. It's far away from everything else so I don't think even the Slytherin's would come this way."

She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her, but her attention was on the portraits. They were all empty. There were only wooden frames of different sizes, scattered everywhere. After she passed the third one, she shivered.

Her body slowly began to shake, and her lips began to quiver. A hard knot of something was sitting at the bottom of her stomach. Sweat rolled down her face and her fingers trembled.

That was when Hermione noticed that the portraits were being filled in. No, filled was the wrong word. They were harshly being inked in, spatters seeming to go everywhere. They were filled with blank pieces of paper, shelves upon shelves that were devoid of books, and, as she froze, the last one was of a wooden desk where a small statue of cat sat.

"Guys, I don't like this passage."

Harry hurried to her side, shivering and trying to not look at the dark, shadowy forms of people he almost recognized. "I don't either."

Peter ran forward and grabbed the handle of a door and yanked it open, "Lets get out of here."

James followed after Hermione and Harry while Peter entered last and closed the door behind them.

Harry pulled away from Hermione stepping forward. "Well, bugger, we're just in a circular room with no other doors. We'll have to go back out there." He turned around and blinked owlishly at what was in front of him. "Guys?"

He was alone.

For a moment, the room spun and Harry stumbled to the ground, hands planting themselves before his face kissed the floor. When everything settled, he got shakily to his feet.

He wasn't in the room any longer. He was standing in front of a ruined cottage, bricks and wood panels scattered everywhere. There was no wind; it was hot and stuffy - suffocating. Even as he watched, he saw a rat run forward, its whiskers twitching.

There was a moment it just stood still, but then there was a man standing there. He was short, a bit on the pudgy side, and had a balding head.

"Peter," he whispered. He didn't expect the man to react, but the older man turned. There was a sneer on his face. "Peter?"

"Ah, Bolt," the nickname came out harshly from the man's mouth. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"What happened?"

"They got in the way."

"Who?"

"Why, James and Lily, of course. Their son somehow lived. Shame really." He gave a tiny, sarcastic wave. "See you later, Bolt."

He changed back into his rat form and ran off. Harry took off, trying to grab him. "Peter! Peter, come back! Peter!"

But the rat was getting farther and farther away, until Harry watched as the surroundings around him blurred. It grew darker, colder, and he screamed at what he saw. He rushed backwards, connecting with the wall at his back.

There were two bodies lying there. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't going to happen! No!"

One was dark-haired, his glasses lying broken a ways away. The other had deep mahogany hair, her head turned to face an empty crib. Tiny, miniature broomsticks that circled the crib fell to the floor one at a time.

Tears streamed down his face. It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it happen. They couldn't die.

Something rough slammed into his hands, an edge cutting his finger. He couldn't look away, though. The two bodies of his parents were looking at nothing, feeling nothing.

His whole body was tense, and Harry leaned over and retched repeatedly. It was worse than how he felt before he came back. He hadn't known them, hadn't seen them, hadn't talked to them.

Soon everything faded. The thing in his hands rose up and smacked him in the face. He let out a choked sob at the picture.

It was the wanted picture of Sirius, screaming and shouting.

Harry crumpled to the ground, hands in his hair. "Stop," he begged. "Stop."

That was something in the future. He could change it. He had to. He had to.

Harry didn't know how long he was there. He didn't open his eyes or move, he just let the tears flow down his face as he clung to himself.

"Harry!" The wobbly, scared voice of Hermione had Harry flinching. "Harry, you're here!"

A body slammed into him, making his body shake with the other person's trembling.

Finally Harry looked up, and grabbed a hold of Hermione and clung to her. Seconds later Peter and James was standing in front of them, the door appearing.

Harry dragged Hermione to her feet, clutching her hand in his. "Lets get out of here," and he quickly lead everyone out of the room, away from the passage, and back towards the safety of the common room where they would stay until Sirius and Remus rejoined them later that night.

* * *

***A/N - Elipsa:** Ok, so we took a bit of liberty here. There was a passage called the Prowling Passage that connected to the Room of Doom, but it was never said how they got their names. So, naturally, we gave them a reason for their names and this is what we came up with!


	29. They Look Like Ants

**They Look Like Ants**

* * *

The Marauders were strolling down the hall. Peter and James in the lead, Sirius and Harry came next as Remus and Hermione followed behind. Harry was suddenly paying closer attention to their surroundings. Something was familiar, but yet vague enough for him to not recognize the area. "I don't think we've been down here before."

"I have it on the map."

"Well if you'd visit the library there is a chance you'd be in the vicinity."

"I do go to the library."

"I don't. Where are we?"

"Fourth floor corridor."

"Vague answer."

"Vague question deserves a vague answer."

"Just admit you don't know."

"Hermione admit she doesn't know?"

The boys all gasped as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, being serious here."

"I'm always-"

Harry smacked the back of Sirius' head and the others laughed.

They made their way down the hallway, passing a large mirror. James had paused to check his hair - much as Sirius had - Peter ignored the mirror and began grumbling about being bored. Harry stopped and stared at the mirror with a feeling that he should know it, something familiar tugged at his memory.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione stopped beside him and cocked her head in wonder.

Being the tallest of the friends, Remus paused behind the two, staring at their reflections. Harry shrugged nonchalantly before continuing, "We're looking for secret passages and I just have a feeling that I should know where I am."

"That makes no sense." Remus stood slightly behind Hermione and glanced in the mirror as well. "How could you know this hall if you've never been down here?"

"Something the twins said." That caught Hermione's attention, but confused Remus. "Its something to do with this mirror."

Remus took a step closer, peering at the glass. Harry grinned and quickly pushed the two forward through the looking glass and hurried forward to the other three boys discussing their next prank.

At the sound of Hermione's squeal the three turned quickly. The boys frowned. "Where's Mine?"

Harry grinned. "With Remus."

* * *

Hermione stumbled, but strong arms quickly wrapped around her to keep her steady. "Careful." The thought of screaming came and went quickly as the familiarity of the voice and arms swept over her. She nodded silently, took a calming breath and looked around them. There seemed to be a large room before them and Remus' breath brushed past her ear, "Where are we?"

She could have moved to explore, but Hermione was unwilling to step out of Remus' embrace. His body was so warm and still she shivered. The slight movement didn't go unnoticed, his arms tightened around her. "It's okay, you aren't alone. The guys will find us."

Hermione smiled at the notion of being afraid and needing those words of encouragement. She didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded again. How long had she wished for him to hold her? She looked up at him in the dim light as he peered into the room. Remus finally looked down into her face and grinned sheepishly, "Ready to explore?"

"Sure."

Remus gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go. He stepped around her, but Hermione quickly grabbed his hand. Remus looked at her and held tighter. "You realize that is my wand hand and if anything were to jump out at us..."

"Oh." Hermione blushed in the dark, glad he couldn't see her embarrassment.

Chuckling he changed which hand held hers, pulled his wand out and stepped forward. "Lumos."

The room was large and the walls near them were curved. The ceiling was high and dark. Still the room sat in mostly darkness. "Lumos Maxima."

"Oh, wow." Hermione stepped past Remus and walked as if in a trance. The room was not just large it was cavernous, it was not just curved it was round, the ceilings were still high and dark. In the center sat a fire pit. "Incendio."

The fire bloomed giving off warmth and light. "Nox." Remus stepped closer to the curved sofas wrapped around the fire. There were two sofas pressed together on each side forming two semi-circles. Most noticeably were the colors of each, representing the four houses. "I wonder what this room is for."

"I don't know, but look." Hermione made her way across the room and peered through the hallway. "It leads to a spiral staircase."

"Should we get the others?" Remus looked behind him at the entranceway.

"Do we need them right now? It's just a staircase."

Remus chuckled, "This is Hogwarts. There is no such thing as just a staircase."

Hermione grinned, "Very true. Still, we can get a quick look and come back with them another time."

He joined her at the rail looking down at the staircase, "How many floors do you suppose it goes?"

"One way to find out." Hermione smiled up at him. "Feeling adventurous?"

He quirked an amused eyebrow, brushed a curl back over her the shell of her ear and gazed at her for a moment before responding, "Yes."

* * *

"I've got it!" Remus held the papers in front of himself, a large grin spreading across his face. He was sitting in front of the table. He and Hermione had been swapping the map as they tried to get the spell to work.

Hermione sighed, smiling at Remus, " Though it took us longer than I expected."

James laughed as he sat on the couch next to Hermione, throwing his legs in her lap as she huffed at him. "Mine, you two are fantastic. If you couldn't figure it out, we'd have thought of something else."

There was a snort from the chair as Peter shook his head, "James is being delusional again."

"No, Dear's right," Sirius pulled a face at Peter. "We would've figured something out."

Harry, who was sitting by Remus on the floor, leaned over and peered at the map. "Oh, that's cool!" There were tons of tiny feet moving about the castle, some standing still, others pacing. Harry grinned at Hermione, finally understanding what she was doing.

"They look like ants."

"Really, Sirius?" Hermione flicked the back of Sirius' head from where he was leaning against the couch. "Can't you tell that they're feet? Look at the Gryffindor common room and see where we're sitting."

There was a ruffling of paper and an awed, "Bloody hell."

James grinned, but Peter frowned at the paper. "Wouldn't it be better if we could know who was which set of feet?"

"We've thought of it," Remus nodded before looking over at Hermione with a smile, "Hermione came up with a brilliant idea."

She blushed, "Well, it was just something I remembered from when Harry and I first came here with Aunt Poppy. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned that there's a registry. It'll hold all of the names of the people who has ever attended Hogwarts. If we can connect it to the map, the names should appear above their feet."

"Wicked!" Three of the boys yelped. Remus and Harry just smiled while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the plan?"

Hermione grinned at the boys, "Easy, Harry will walk there with Peter and I disillusioned on his shoulders. He'll give the password while Professor Dumbledore isn't there. Hopefully it'll open so I can get through with Peter and we'll go up. I'll distract Fawkes and Peter can go up and put the charm on the registry."

"So I get to sneak into the Headmaster's office, into his other office, find the registry, do some awesome kind of magic, get out without being caught while trying not to be eaten by a Phoenix?" Peter grinned. "Sounds fun."

"Why does Peter get all the exciting things to do?" James mourned.

The blonde-haired boy smirked, "I'm sure you could if you wanted. It just might be a bit strange to see a stag running around in the hallways."

"You'd probably have to go to Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus."

"I would so not bail you out."

"It would be pretty awesome to see Minnie's face, though."

"Fine fine fine, I get it." James pouted and crossed his arms, but it was easy to see the grin that he was trying suppress. "Why couldn't I have been something smaller?"

"Well, I'm smaller, but it would be just as strange to see a Ring-tailed Lemur."

"Not the point, Mine."

Peter laughed, "He's just jealous 'cause I'm just awesome."

* * *

"I still question why I helped you."

"I told you. You liked the challenge."

Severus slipped the vials into Harry's bag. "You will tell me when you're administering these."

It wasn't a question, nor a request, but still Harry nodded. "I will."

"If word gets out that a Slytherin aided the pranking Marauders..."

"A Slytherin didn't help the Marauders, you helped me." Harry grinned when Severus snorted. "Tell me something. Can it be tasted or seen when mixed and is there anything that it can't be mixed with?"

"It doesn't stand up to heat, it has no flavor yet it can be seen within milk. Ah, and acids such as those found in orange juice will nullify the activators."

"Excellent. Thanks, Severus."


	30. Minnie Looks Pretty in Pink

**AN**: Any dialogue in _**bold italics**_ is them speaking while in animagus form.

**Minnie Looks Pretty in Pink.**

* * *

"Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle promptly hopped aside. Harry took a step forward and allowed the moving spiral steps to wind him upwards towards the Headmaster's office. Harry walked the few steps remaining and gave a sound knock on the door.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and grinned widely at the ever colorful professor. "Good morning, sir." He promptly closed the door behind him and took the proffered seat in front of his headmaster's desk.

"Breakfast this morning was rather stimulating." Dumbledore chuckled heartily, "I'm sure you wouldn't know how today's events unfolded." His cerulean eyes sparkled with apparent humor as he watched the young man before him beam with pride at a prank well done for a flash of a second before Harry schooled his demeanor and brazenly shook his head in a blatant lie of denial.

"Not a clue, sir."

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

"I sorely missed my favorite morning beverage that was suspiciously absent from the tables."

"I personally prefer milk with breakfast. Although a spot of tea does warm and soothe the soul. Tea is Mrs. Weasley's answer to anything that ails you." Harry's eyes sparkled with humor and the twinkle of mirth within rivaled Dumbledore's, yet the boy managed to keep his demeanor as blasé as he had from the beginning of the conversation.

A lovely tea setting for two appeared on the small table near the fireplace. Dumbledore rose from his seat and quietly made his way over to the floral wingback chairs. He gracefully lowered his body into the comfort of the chair and began pouring the tea.

"I imagine this latest feat took quite some forethought and hard work, possibly even a bit of interhouse collaboration." Harry had pushed himself out of his chair to make his way over to Fawkes. He allowed his fingertips to cascade down the phoenix's wings as the bird leaned into his touch and nudged his hand.

"Ingenuity at its finest, I'd dare say." Dumbledore agreed with a single nod.

Fawkes stretched and contorted under Harry's ministrations. Harry smiled at the bird until Fawkes pecked at his fingers. The young man hissed at the bird and shook his hand before responding, "I would have to agree, sir. There is no known potion to do what was done. Only a brilliant potions master could have invented such a masterpiece of this proportion."

"Hmmm, he is brilliant indeed."

"He, sir?" Harry joined Dumbledore in front of the fire, taking his seat in a wing backed floral chair. Graciously he accepted the tea and took a sip as he waited for the headmaster to continue.

"Ah, my mistake, I should have said he or she, but really that's a bit of a mouthful. Still, the work was ingenious." Dumbledore sipped his tea for a moment, "I found the reaction by your cohorts to be quite convincing."

Harry was glad he wasn't drinking at that point, or he would have surely spit it out or choked as he guffawed rather abruptly. "That is so very true. The looks on their faces were truly genuine while each turned a lovely hue of various greens. The experience was quite priceless."

"And yet you and Remus managed to endure breakfast unscathed."

"As I said, milk is my morning beverage of choice. I learned this morning when given a limited choice of variety, Remus also chooses milk."

"The true genius of this plan was involving the head table. Not many think of the staff or they don't dare incur their wrath."

"Minnie looks pretty in pink."

"Yes, various shades around the head table were dastardly and mind numbing. I don't believe I've seen such bright yellows or greens."

"I believe those are referred to as neon. Hermione had mentioned she was grateful not to be subjected to such a color and was pleased only to have a verdant tinge."

Dumbledore laughed and wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes. "Minerva howled for a good few minutes after breakfast. No spell would work on countering it. How long does this last anyhow?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but why would you want to change back? That shade of blue does wonders for your eyes." Harry laughed as Dumbledore playfully batted his eyes.

"Let us just hope the effect wears off before our dear Minerva figures out who did this outstanding prank." Dumbledore stroked his long blue beard and grinned. "Your occlumency is coming along quite nicely, Harry."

"Thanks. It's easy to lie when we're joking around like this. I'm not sure I can pull this off when it really counts." Harry set his teacup down and leaned his head against the highback of the chair. He curled up in the seat and the jovial mood he had moments ago slipped away. "This morning under the disillusionment charm I added potions - made by the inventor - into the pumpkin juice pitchers at every table. I banished the tea, coffee and orange juice, warned my only cohort - which startled him since I was still disillusioned - and then left the Great Hall. I met my friends at the entrance a moment later, re-entered the hall and sat down to breakfast with them. They had no idea what was going to happen. This wasn't a Marauder prank."

"It was brilliantly executed, Harry. Ten points for both Gryffindor and Slytherin." At Harry's look of surprise, Dumbledore chuckled. "There is only one student clever enough in potions to create a new and safe potion."

"That's true." Harry smiled wistfully, "I was looking for the potion, but realized there was only a charm that had the effect I was hoping for. Severus did the real work. Created the potion and tested it. He really is brilliant."

"Plus there is only one young man clever enough to get him to cooperate." They both laughed at that, but Dumbledore cocked his head as he peered at the boy. "You seem out of sorts, Harry. Care to talk?"

"It's the lies. Not the ones I practice, but the ones I have to live everyday." Harry watched the flames dance within the hearth, "The occlumency helps. I just sometimes need to drop the act and just be me. I can't do that around many people.

"Makes you appreciate spies. They don't really get a break. Maybe if I was an adult I could deal with this more but I'm not."

"How is Hermione handling things? She hasn't come to see me in quite some time."

Harry harrumphed. "She's fine. She doesn't need occlumency. Makes you kinda wonder..."

"She's simply mature for her age, try not to read too much into things, Harry." Dumbledore sipped his tea to cover his amusement, but Harry saw the extra twinkle in the elder man's eyes and rolled his own. "So how is the map coming along?"

"Oh, it's great." Harry sat up quickly and pulled it from his pocket before handing it over.

Dumbledore stared at the blank parchment and glanced over his half-moon glasses at Harry. The two simply looked at each for a moment before Harry hopped back up, wand in hand and muttered an apology. "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Harry tapped his wand onto the parchment and gave the password phrase, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map instantly reacted and the parchment filled with rooms, passages, moving feet, stationary feet and names of class rooms and other oddities they had stumbled over - such as the Room of Doom.

The headmaster's eyes widened with surprise and delight. "Clever. You protected it with a passphrase!"

"Sirius and James came up with the phrase, said a word alone would be too easy to stumble on. The spellwork was a collaboration between us; it's been a lot of fun to work on." Harry sat down, grinning, "to wipe it clear you tap it with the wand and say, Mischief Managed."

"I see you've added new areas and their names as well. This is impressive spellwork." Dumbledore smiled at the map as sets of feet scampered from place to place. Every time Harry came to visit the headmaster they spoke of the map. Dumbledore would comment about how well it was advancing and appeared to enjoy watching each stage as it evolved.

"Speaking of names..."

"Yes?"

"Hermione has found a spell, made a spell, or something… it links the map to Hogwarts' school registry. That way it recognizes students and I guess since the professors attended here their names would show up, too."

"Ah, I wondered if any of you would make that connection. Though I dare say, only few students even know of the registry's existence. Each student, professor and staff member - past and present - along with each ghost are written within the pages of the registry."

"Yes, well when they come to link the map..." Harry ran his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"You're concerned with what name would appear for you and your sister."

"Yes," Harry grabbed the tea cup again and held the warmth in the palms of his hands.

"Not to worry dear boy, with Minerva as my deputy and having access to the registry, you and your dear sister are naturally listed as Radisson." Dumbledore took out his wand, held it over the map and hesitated. He looked at Harry over his spectacles, "If I may..."

"Of course, sir." Harry tried not to laugh. This, too, was a regular ritual. Dumbledore always cast some revealing spell to see what new charms the map held within its pages and then would 'delight' in their cleverness.

Dumbledore cast the detecting charm and appropriately reacted with an 'oh' and an 'ah' finishing with an 'ah ha'. That last one caught Harry's attention. "Sir?"

"Such clever uses of charms, I can see many influences went into its works. I'm curious about the spell connection it will have to the registry."

"I'm not sure, sir. Why?"

"There are enchantments on the registry she wouldn't be aware of unless she had access to it prior to creating the new spellwork. Without this knowledge, there is a distinct possibility that the charm will need to be recast in the fall."

"Meaning next year we'd have to cast that again? And the year after, and the year after…"

"Indeed." Dumbledore waved his wand once more over the map and it shined brightly in a shimmering lavender hue before it went back to its normal color. "There. Now if the registry or castle grounds have been altered, your map will immediately be updated. You don't need to tell them I added a charm."

Harry groaned and sat the tea cup on the table. "Another lie?"

Dumbledore folded the map and returned it to Harry. "Not necessarily. If the subject doesn't arise, there is no need to speak of it."

"Omission is the same as lying." Harry waved him off, tapped the map with a 'Mischief Managed' and stowed the parchment and his wand once more in his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Have you managed your animagus form yet?"

Harry blinked at the man and chuckled. "You don't miss a thing, do you?"

"This is my school, Harry. It is paramount that I know everything that happens within these walls. Unfortunately it isn't always possible, but I do try to stay abreast with important happenings. Now, your animal is..."

Harry hopped up and changed into his lynx form.

_**"Ah, finally, I can talk to you. You were ignoring me, very rude."**_

The voice startled Harry, his head whipped around and he found himself staring up at the curious phoenix staring down at him from his perch. Harry sat and tilted his head, _**"I was?"**_

_**"Yes. I wanted you to stroke my gular. It's much more pleasurable than my wings. It's difficult to reach with my beak."**_

_**"Uh, your what?"**_

_**"You must learn your anatomy, young one. My throat."**_

_**"Oh! I can do that."** _Harry sighed with relief and shook his head of imagery unfitting for any sane person's thoughts.

_**"Good, I would hate to have to train you, Tufts."**_

_**"Tufts?"**_

_**"That's your name."**_

_**"Oh... okay!"**_

_**"Now you have me curious if there are others like you."**_

_**"There's four more: Padfoot is a big black dog, James is a deer with big antlers-"**_

_**"A stag."**_

_**"Right... that. Then there's Peter who is a rat and Hermione is a monkey. They don't have names yet. Think you could name them, too?"**_

_**"Perhaps. I'd have to meet them first, but a beast as large as a stag isn't about to prance into this office. I do not believe a monkey is common in this area either."**_

_**"James would like to, but it's probably not a smart thing to let him do. We usually run on the night of the full moon."**_

_**"Very well, I will look for you then."**_

_**"Thanks for the new name! Oh, you'll see two of them soon. Please don't eat them."**_

Fawkes let out a trilling sound,_ "**My kind doesn't eat meat****. U****se Tufts so you don't confuse yourself. You humans seem to confuse easily. Talking of humans, Longbeard is trying to get your attention. He wishes you to return to your Human form. Come back and talk with me."**_ The last part wasn't a request, more like a demand. And when Harry transformed back into himself he had a large grin on his face.

* * *

"Where's the room?"

"Behind the mirror."

"What mirror?"

"That mirror."

"Well it's not as if there are a plethora of mirrors in the hallway."

"What's a plethora?"

"Why didn't we notice it last time we were down this way?"

"You did notice last time, you were busy messing with your hair."

"Plethora is a funny word."

"I meant the room!"

"Moony and Mine found it."

"Say it five times!"

"They left us and wandered off without us; that time?"

"Ple-_thor_-a..."

"We didn't 'leave' you. Harry pushed us."

"Yup, they left us."

"Pleth-_ora_..."

"That's what I thought."

"We didn't… ugh!"

"_Pleth_-"

"Peter!

"...ora?"

"It means overabundance, excess, surplus, a whole bunch of something." Hermione stomped off and walked through the pane of glass, soon followed by Remus who shot Harry a concerned glance.

"... You know, Bolt. You should be more careful."

"What? Me? Why?"

"It's that time."

"What time?"

"Your sister gets cranky once a month. It's that time."

"Oh." Harry peers at Peter, "how do you know it's that time?"

"How do you not know?"

"Yeah, we all know." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's in our best interest to know when not to upset, Mine." James smirked as he continued, "that and her favorite candy to make her happy again."

"Sugar Quills!" The three boys cried out in unison.

"I knew that." Harry groused, "Can we… yanno… just go… now." Harry looked at his three friends as if they had been replaced with alien life forms and walked through the mirror pane. He stopped short and blinked in surprise at the sight before him. "Ahem," Harry grinned. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Hermione squeaked, dropped Remus' hand and scooted away, blushing profusely. Remus grinned sheepishly and shrugged a shoulder. "Um, since you pushed us in here. So, you're not… angry?"

"Nah, if someone is going to snog my sister-"

"We weren't snogging!" Hermione huffed at Harry for being so crass, "Remus is too much of a gentleman," as Remus grimaced.

"Just don't snog in front me. It's disturbing." Harry looked around the room and blinked, "Blimey, this place is huge."

One by one, the rest of the Marauders soon joined the group and wandered around the room for a while. Hermione purposefully put a bit of distance between her and Remus as they sat together on the blue couch. Sirius flopped on the red couch while Peter bounced on the yellow.

Leaning against the green, Harry finally noticed the other exit. "What is out that way?"

James made his way towards the arched doorway, "Stairs." He looked over his shoulder, "Did you two explore and find out where it goes?

"Yes. It goes down." Remus smirked and Hermione giggled at his joke, "There is a tunnel at the bottom and it forks. One way goes to the kitchen and the other goes further down. We figured we would check that one out with you lot."

The five friends soon made their way across the room to join the sixth. One by one they climbed down the spiral staircase. James was in the lead with Harry bringing up the rear. A few casts of "Lumos" and the area was better lit.

Harry watched as Hermione slipped her hand into Remus' and wondered how he missed that before. It was over a month ago when he had pushed those two through the looking glass.

A grin tugged at him. He was happy for them. Harry and Hermione's lives had taken on such major changes since that fateful day with the Time-Turner and Dementors. Harry had not only met his parents, but he was good friends with his father. Hermione was now dating her first crush and was made a prefect along with Remus.

Harry's grin dropped, brow furrowed as questions came unbidden. How much of their past - or rather their future - had been changed by their actions? How much had they influenced, eased, manipulated? Would it be enough to make things better for the future? Would James and Lily live? Would Peter really betray them? A ball of dread burst into a pit of despair and worry. Peter was funny, loyal, witty, kind… he was their friend.

"The hall splits here." James's voice broke through Harry's thoughts as he looked down the right hall before looking towards the left.

"The left goes to the kitchen. We figured the right one may go out of the castle." All eyes had turned towards Remus as he spoke. Harry was busy looking at his friends and could see the excitement mounting in their eyes.

"You added this room and passage on the map already?" The five of them were looking at the map. Harry tried to listen as the others spoke. He couldn't get the worries to stop.

"Yes, we just need to follow this tunnel so I can add it as well." Hermione pointed out where the room they just left fit within the puzzle of the map.

Harry watched Peter as he traced something with his finger. The glee lit Peter's face, the sense of belonging written in his expression. Harry wanted to hug Peter and beg him to reconsider, but what would the boy think of his plea? It wouldn't make sense. How different was he already? Was there a future event that caused Peter to be hurt, shunned, or angry enough that he would betray James?

He felt ill, confused and anxious and swayed on his feet. "You lot go ahead."

"Harry?" Hermione was instantly at his side with her hand on his flushed cheek, eyes filled with concern. All he could do was shake his head. Words failed him. "Are you sure?"

Nodding was the best Harry could manage. He couldn't even look them in the eyes, to see their concern, their caring, it was all a bit too much and he felt overwhelmed by the sudden pressure of everything. Harry hugged Hermione tightly, murmuring to her. "I can't… the doubts, the guilt, the fear, the lies… it's too much."

"Okay, Harry." Hermione stepped back and motioned toward the short hallway. "Maybe have some hot chocolate before you go lie down."

"Take care of Mine." Harry told the boys without needing to. He kissed her forehead and left them behind, not waiting for a response from anyone.

Harry soon found the door through the short hall and paused a moment before opening the door. He pressed his ear to try to hear noises, but heard nothing. Slowly Harry pushed the door open and quickly stepped within the next hallway.

With a quick disillusionment spell and a look around, Harry made his way to the open end of the hallway where he was almost knocked over by a scurrying dark figure haunched in on itself.

Harry had just enough time to hop aside before he was plowed over, but not enough sense to keep from inhaling sharply. The figure stopped abruptly and spun around, eyes wide and frantically searching for what made the noise.

A grin tugged at Harry along with thoughts of pranks he could do at that moment, but seeing the wand pointed almost exactly at his chest stopped him from speaking out. Survival tactics kicked in and Harry slowly moved backwards until he was no longer within sight of the teen, dropped his spell and started whistling.

Harry went back into the hallway to make his way to the kitchen and right on cue, Severus once again had his wand out, glaring down the hall. Slowly Severus lowered his wand, "Of course. It simply had to be you."

"Of course. Where are you off to?" Harry grinned when Severus didn't respond with words, but with a contemplative look, "Fine, you silly Slytherin. Keep your secrets." Harry stepped around the teen, "Care for a hot chocolate?" He reached up, tickled the pear and opened the door.

"So you really do know where the kitchen is." Severus stepped into the room and watched with quiet awe at the orchestrated pandemonium playing out before him.

"Bitty?" Harry called out as they moved further into the room. He smiled at the soft squeak when the house elf held out his hot chocolate. "Thank you, Bitty."

Bitty's large blue eyes blinked at Severus, her ears flapped twice, "Would sir like a drink, cake, foods?"

Severus sputtered and Harry hid his chuckle behind his cup. "Yes, Bitty. Please bring Severus a hot chocolate and we'd both love some cake."

Harry took pity on the boy and grabbed his wrist. Severus stiffened, his head snapped to glare at Harry and his lip curled in a snarl. Harry chuckled softly as Severus relaxed in his grip. He led the Slytherin to the table in a small alcove. Severus watched the chaos and muttered a thank you when Bitty brought their treat. "You come here often then?"

"When I need something to calm me and meditation isn't doing the trick. Yes." Harry took a bite of the deliciously rich chocolate cake.

"Hmm..." Severus didn't question Harry's comment, he simply partook in his own bounty and closed his eyes with a soft moan of pleasure when the cake's flavor erupted over his palate. "Oh, that's good."

Harry schooled his expression and dropped his gaze. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded. Treacle Tart had been his favorite treat for years, but things change, tastes change and from that moment on, nothing was more delicious than that chocolate cake.

* * *

The right hall quickly turned into a tunnel of packed earth rather than stone. Large roots would etch a side wall from time to time but for the most part, the path was unobstructed and surprisingly large. Remus - being the tallest of the Marauders - often had to stoop while walking in tunnels, but this one he was able to walk upright and still have a half foot clearing over his head. It was also considerably wide allowing two to walk side by side if they chose to do so.

"I should have gone with Bolt. Hot chocolate sure sounds good."

"You'd have missed out on the adventure."

"You don't know this is an adventure."

"You don't know it won't be."

Sirius opened his mouth, then snapped it closed and grinned. "Good point."

"We've been walking a long time. Where do you think this ends?"

"I imagine in Hogsmeade."

"Sure, but where. The One-Eyed Witch took us to Honeydukes basement. You don't think this one will take us somewhere like that, do you?"

"Maybe we'll end up in Zonkos this time."

"I hope it's the Three Broomsticks. I could use a butterbeer."

Remus cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful look and shook his head. "We aren't going to a building."

"What? Can you smell something?"

"Fresh air, not just that…" Remus sniffed at the air again and a smile spread across his features, "It smells more of a field than the streets."

In a blink of an eye, Sirius changed. Soon Padfoot sniffed at the air as well. With his tongue lolling to the side and huffed in a form of sneeze, shaking his head violently.

Remus smirked, "Gesundheit."

Padfoot gave a bark and started moving again towards the exit in a much faster pace. Hopping from side to side playfully, he nudged at their legs to get them moving again.

It didn't take much prodding in order to get the others changing into their other forms. Remus scooped up Peter, dropped him on James' head and smiled at Hermione when she wrapped her tail around his neck.

_**"Okay, but after this we study."**_

_**"What? Study?"**_

The three animagus whined in unison, but Hermione wasn't about to let up. _**"O.W.L.'s, don't forget we have O.W.L.'s!"**_

_**"Gah, Mine, no fun!"**_

Remus rubbed her belly. "We'll study."

Hermione chittered happily, her fingers clutching at his messy mop of brown hair as they made it to the end of the tunnel, around a large boulder and into a dark cave.

"Lumos."

The students quickly reverted back to their Human forms and explored the small cave. "You know, if I didn't know that tunnel was behind that big rock, I'd think there was just the cave."

"I think that's the point of the rock, James."

"Yeah, Dear, it's camelflag."

"Camelflag?"

"You know, when you hide something by making it look like something else."

"Camouflage."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said-"

"Mine, why do you keep trying?"

"I… I don't know." Hermione sighed and poked Sirius in the ribs. He laughed and skirted away.

"I didn't know there were caves near Hogsmeade."

The five friends stood at the mouth of the cave and noted how the opening sat nestled within the side of a nearby mountain overlooking Hogsmeade. "Wow, what a view."

"Great, now we can mark the map properly and go to the library to study!"

"Aw, can't we go to the kitchen for hot chocolate?"

"We have O.W.L.'s."

"We want hot chocolate."

"O.W.L.'s!"

"Hot chocolate!"

Hermione looked as if she were going to argue again. She sighed resignedly and acquiesced, "Fine, you can have hot chocolate on your way to the library."

"Yay!" The boys quickly made their way to the tunnel and were out of sight in a blink of an eye.

Remus smiled proudly at Hermione, slipping his hand into hers as they skirted the large rock behind the others, "How long do you think it will take for them to figure that one out?"

"About the time they tickle the pear."

* * *

**AN AJ Freas:** I love the reviewers. Known Anonymous was quick to see something that could have been problematic, but we had already had a work around. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. They keep us humble when we make a mistake and gives a chance to improve our story. What's even better is when you find little foreshadowing hints we plant for the future.


End file.
